The Second War
by bluebell-uk
Summary: OotP Spoilers ahead - It is Harry's sixth year at hogwarts and he is going to feel many emotions love, pain loss and confusion please review flames, ideas welcome. rating may go up
1. Beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the places or characters in this story(As much as I would like to) I only own the plot.  
  
A teenage boy was sitting staring absent-mindedly out of the upper back window of number 4 Privet Drive Little whinging Surrey, as the sun set on another warm August day. This boy had bright emerald green eyes that were hidden partly behind thick black round glasses. His hair was jet black which simply refused to lie flat no matter what he did. Hidden under his scruffy hair just above his left eye was an unusual scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. This teenager was no ordinary boy, as a matter of fact, he was a wizard. His name was known by the entire wizarding world. His name was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was famous because, when he was just 1 year old, he had survived an attack from Lord Voldemort. A very powerful dark wizard who killed Harry's parents Lily and James Potter. Harry had escaped the attack with his lightning bolt cut.  
  
It had been 15 years since then, and two years ago Voldemort had risen again. So now he was back and his death eaters had returned to his side ready and willing to do his biding. Last year one of those death eaters had killed his Godfather and friend Sirius Black.  
  
It had been a very uneventful summer except from the night of his sixteenth birthday when Remus and Tonks had suddenly apparated in to the dinning room of the Dursley's house to give him his presents from the order. ( A book of 'A guide to offensive and defensive spells to use against the dark arts' authors Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. As well as a selection of sweets from honey dukes and some bottles of butter beer) Aunt Petunia had been so shocked by their sudden arrival she was quite the whole time and not one criticism escaped her lips. Vernon just kept shooting odd looks at the pair of them.  
  
A loud screech snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he noticed his snowy female owl Hedwig sitting on his pillow. She had been off delivering letters to Ron and Hermione about meeting on platform 9 and ¾ tomorrow. She had what looked like two replies attached to her legs. Harry swiftly removed the letters thanked Hedwig and gave her some Owl Treats. He then opened the letters as he sat down on his bed.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'll see you at the platform at 10:45. Everyone's fine here Fred and George's joke shop is still going well. I gotta go. I haven't started packing yet (  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry smiled 'trust Ron to leave everything to the last minute' he thought to himself. Hermione's reply looked longer he put Ron's letter in the box under the floorboards and turned his attention to Hermione's neatly written letter:  
  
Harry  
  
Hi, thanks for the letter, Hedwig looked tired so I let her rest her for a while. I can't wait till school starts up again. Have you finished the essay about the fidelus charm? He didn't ask for much detail just a roll about what it was and how it works. Ron's already asked me to look through his on the train; I suppose you'll want me to do the same for you. I'll meet you at the barrier at quarter to eleven.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Harry thought about her letter it was much shorter than usual she would normally go in to detail about what she has put in her essay and how it was much longer that the amount asked for. ' I better check I've got everything Uncle Vernon hates it when people forget things. After checking everything was packed he said "night" to Hedwig and fell asleep. 


	2. Welcome Home

Hi thanks to all who reviewed my story especially Sinopa, North*Star and Knight-that-says-ni for being my first three reviewers. I know the first Chapter was short, I just wanted to see what people thought of it so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise from the books they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Harry work early the next morning, which he always did on September 1st. He was finally going back to Hogwarts; he really missed that castle during the Summer Holidays. To be honest he felt it was more like home than the Dursley's house ever had. He could eat as much as he liked go where he wanted (especially if he was wearing his invisibility cloak.)  
  
Harry got jumped out of bed, had a wash and got changed. He made one final check that everything was packed ready for when he left to catch the train. He heaved his trunk down the stairs, being careful not to trip over Dudley's many broken belongings that littered the stairs. One trip later up and down the stairs to get Hedwig (who he finally managed to get in to her cage by using owl treats) and he was ready to go.  
  
Harry made his way in to the kitchen; he was greeted by the familiar sight of Vernon's neatly parted black hair peering over the top of the newspaper. Dudley was sitting on his usual chair his eyes fixed upon the television, (A birthday present from a few years ago) quickly clearing his plate of a full fried breakfast complete with sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes and fried bread. Petunia was standing at the kitchen sink doing her best to peer over into the next garden where the neighbours seemed to be talking about something important. No one seemed to notice that Harry had walked in to the room. Thanks to the 'words' that some members of the order had with Vernon, Harry was now allowed much more to eat than the previous years. This had dramatically improved his appearance. He now had the appearance of a normal boy of his age. (Also due to the chores he had to do and the training he had been doing, his muscles were now very defined. He had to buy new robes to get as his old ones no longer fit him.)Although Petunia was very strict about the fact that he should have less to eat than Dudley was given. Harry knew that this was to keep her Duddykins happy.  
  
He made himself a quick breakfast of toast and jam, which he was just about to start eating when a handsome tawny owl flew in through the window and sat before Harry. He noticed that the letter was thicker that the one he got from Hogwarts with his school supply list. 'Must be my exam results' thought Harry. He removed the letter from the owl's leg and opened it his hands trembling with a mixture of excitement and nerves.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Please find enclosed your OWL results. All the lessons necessary for you to continue in your career path as an auror have been automatically selected. This means that you will carry on studying the following lessons to NEWT level:  
  
Potions - Professor S. Snape Transfiguration - Professor M. McGonagall Defence Against the Dark Arts - To be confirmed Charms - Professor C. Flitwick Care of Magical Creatures - Professor R. Hagrid  
  
You are also required to attend a Duelling lesson with Professors R Lupin and A. Dumbledore. You must also continue with Divination or Astronomy. May I suggest Divination as this will cover some parts of the Astronomy curriculum.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Professor M McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress  
  
The second piece of parchment had Harry's exam results on them. O is for Outstanding (Top marks) W is for Average L is for Less than expected. S is for Seriously worse than expected  
  
Your Results:  
  
Potions - W/L Transfiguration - W Charms - W Defence against the Dark Arts - O+ Care of magical Creatures - W/O Divination - L/S  
  
Overall Grade of OWLS - W  
  
Harry could of laughed out loud with relief. He had done better than he had expected. Especially in potions, which he suspected was due to the fact that Snape was not the examiner. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by uncle Vernon saying "Right then Petunia, I suppose I'd better take him." "Boy, get your stuff in the car, make sure you don't get any filth over it."  
  
Soon afterwards, Vernon folded his newspaper neatly in half, laid it on the table and reluctantly said, "I suppose I'd better get him to the train station" At this comment Harry practically leapt from his seat into the hall way and pulled on his hand-me-down grey coat.  
  
About an hour later they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Vernon went to find a trolley for Harry. Meanwhile a group four of people dressed in an assortment of muggle clothing were walking towards Harry, he stared at them trying to figure out who they were. Then it hit him only one person had bubblegum pink hair like that and he only knew one person who limped when he walked. As they got closer to him, Harry's suspicions were confirmed. "Oh no!" he groaned. ' I thought I wouldn't see them here, where is Hermione I don't want to speak to them' he thought looking wildly around for someone, anyone he knew. He'd even be glad to see Dudley and his gang of friends. He just couldn't face them after what happened last year. It was his fault Sirius died. "Ah-Ahem" grunted Uncle Vernon, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "I'm going now, got a big deal to close at work" with that Vernon walked away.  
  
'Right' thought Harry 'if I stick to the edges of the platform they won't see me. Ah there's Hermione and Ron' Slowly Harry started to walk over to the barrier being careful to keep an eye on the strangely dressed people. He was so busy watching them he didn't notice that he was about to walk right in to an older man with silver in his hair. BANG! "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you.. Oh no" Harry quickly apologised. "Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Questioned the gentleman. Who then made a low owl hoot, which caught the attention of the strangely dressed people. "Hi Remus, sorry its just that I was kinda hoping to get on the train quickly so I could see Ron and Hermione." Harry answered slower this time. "That's alright we just wanted to see if you were ok" "Wotcha Harry" Harry turned around to see, Tonks, Mad eye Moody and Arthur Weasley looking at him. "Hi everyone, there's really no need for you all to be here. I'm fine. I'll see you all later I promise to write" Harry said this quickly and went to move off to meet Hermione and Ron. " What's the hurry Potter" growled Moody. We're all coming on the train as well. a meeting with Dumbledore" He added looking at the quizzical look on Harry's face. "Fine, well I'm gonna be late if I don't go see ya" and he ran off before anyone could say anything.  
  
"What's the matter Harry" Hermione asked when an out of breath Harry reached the barrier where she and Ron were waiting. In response to this question, Harry just pointed over his shoulder, he then explained between breaths that they had to meet Dumbledore. "Ahh ok well perhaps we can get away from them on the train" Ron injected.  
  
The journey to Hogwarts was quite uneventful. They managed to find an empty compartment at the back of the train. Hermione was looking over their Fidelus Charm essays, while Harry and Ron where munching through the sweet supplies they brought from the trolley. When in walked Draco Malfoy with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, Well Potter I see your still alive, and Mud Blood is to. But for how long now that Voldemorts back I wonder." sneered Draco. "Watch you tongue Malfoy, why are you so happy anyway? Isn't Daddy still in Azkaban?" taunted Ron. "Its ok Ron" said Hermione in a matter of fact tone looking up from Harry's essay. " I would never expect some one of Crabbe or Goyle's intellectual capacity or anyone who befriends them to be able to come up with new insults over such a short period of 5 years." She smirked at Harry and Ron watching all three of the intruders confused reactions. "Would you like me to tell you what that means?" Ron asked the group. Silence greeted him, "ok, basically you are all idiots, is that right Hermione?" "Yep that's right". Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle retreated, while Draco muttered something about, " we'll get them back don't worry boys".  
  
When the train pulled in to the station, Harry didn't look around at anyone. He said a quick "Hi Hagrid " over the voices of th other students and walked to one of the 'horseless' carriages. Hermione, Harry and Ron new that all was not as it appeared. Hagrid had told them about the Threstrals last year. But only three people could see them. Now however was a different story, Hermione and Ron could see them as well, because they had seen Sirius fall through the veil and die.  
  
They filed in to the Great Hall and waited while the sorting took place. They noticed that there seemed to be a lot less new students this year. Ron's stomach rumbled, "oh come on" moaned Ron in a whisper. Finally all the announcements had been made except for one about who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher would be. Everyone waited to see who it would be as there were a number of new people at the staff table. " The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will be, our old friend Professor Lupin" Dumbledore announced. The Slytherins groaned while the other three tables cheered. But no one cheered louder than, those who had been in the Department of Mysteries at the end of last year. " He will also be helping with duelling lessons, which are available to the sixth and seventh years, I think that's everything so tuck in" concluded Dumbledore.  
  
All of the Gryffindors in the third year or above immediately started talking about DADA. "What do you think we'll study this year?" "Do you think its wise letting him teach again?" and "Yes, we're free off Umbridge. I wonder what Lupin's like" stated many of the second years.  
  
As Harry and Hermione got up to leave Professor McGonagall came up to them, " Ms Granger, Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to know if you will be continuing with the DA Club you set up last year. Think about it he wants an answer by Monday next week.  
  
After the feast everyone made their way to his or her respective dorm room. To sleep and prepare for a set of interesting lessons tomorrow morning. 


	3. Unexpected Events

Hi thanks to the only person who reviewed my second chapter, brigneti, there is a reason for Harry ignoring the Order members but the reason comes later. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy with college and work and other things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise from the books they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to Gryffindor tower hanging back from the others. Talking about the usual things, such as how anxious they were to get back to playing Quidditch. (Harry's lifetime ban had been lifted when Professor Umbridge left at the end of the last school year.) This was part of Ron and Hermione's plan after all. They wanted to know why Harry had avoided the Order members. Of course Harry had not told them this, but Ron's dad had sent an owl to Ron asking him to find out why.  
  
Soon they were on their own in the second floor corridor, Ron quickly looked up and down making sure that no-one would see Hermione and himself pull Harry in to the unused girls bathroom that was haunted by Myrtle. The cost as far as Ron was aware was clear; he nodded at Hermione to signal this and they both pushed him through the door into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "What are you doing?" Harry demanded, staring at his two best friends, his bright emerald eyes full of utter confusion. "We wanted to ask you something and didn't think you would want the whole of Gryffindor tower to hear it." Stated Hermione as though this was the most obvious reason for their behaviour. "Ok what did you want to ask" Harry asked as the demanding tone in his voice slowly changed back to normal. "We wanted to know why you were ..erm." stuttered Ron the thought of interrogating one of his best friends clearly frightened him. "Why you ignored Tonks, Moody, Lupin and Mr Weasley at the train station." interrupted Hermione. "I err. I was going to be late any way I'm tired, what's the new password?" Harry replied nervously at first. " Devil's Snare" came Hermione's reply. Harry could tell by the determination in her voice that they would be asking him about this again. "Thanks" he muttered as he walked out of the door and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
His head was now full of thoughts that caused Harry to feel very confused. 'Should I tell them? Should I tell my best friends that I and I alone was solely responsible for so many deaths? What would they think of me - a killer? Firstly my stubborn streak had resulted in Cedric's death two years ago, Sirius died last year because I'd been so stupid and walked straight into Voldemort's trap. Then there were the people who had died during the summer at the death eaters hands. It was all his fault. If I'd never been born his friends would never have been placed in so much danger..' The fat lady asking for the password snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He entered the common room and instead of sitting talking to all his friends he walked straight past them to his dormitory and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room Ron and Hermione were talking about the way he reacted to their questioning. "You don't think its something to do with Sirius do you?" Ron quietly asked Hermione. "Oh Ron of course it is" she snapped "I bet he's laying up there blaming himself for all of it, Sirius' and Cedric's death. All of the suffering Voldemort's causing." "But it isn't his fault!" Ron said in tone to match Hermione's "I know, but until he sees that, there's not much we can do except be there for him" Hermione replied in a soothing voice. Ron merely nodded his head in agreement and went to bed.  
  
Next morning in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall walked up the Gryffindor table handing out the new timetables. Harry took one look at his and groaned today was not going to be a good day. "What's wrong mate" Ron asked as he didn't have his yet "Listen to this: Monday - Double potions with Snape, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lupin" Harry started "Well that'll be ok, hang on I thought Snape would only take those who got a O in the Owls? Interrupted Ron. Harry ignored him and continued, "then lunch Transfiguration with McGonagall and Charms with Flitwick." Ron was about to say something when, McGonagall appeared at his side and asked if Harry and Hermione would join her in the entrance hall for a quick word.  
  
"Now then, I know that you will be very busy this year with studying for your NEWTs. But Professor Dumbledore wants to know if you will help Professor Lupin in classes instead of running the DA." McGonagall looked from Harry to Hermione. "Of course professor" Hermione answered immediately "thank you" with that McGonagall left and returned to the hall. Harry went and got his things and made his way down to the dungeons for potions.  
  
Hermione was already standing against the wall waiting to go in when Harry arrived. He was not happy to see that so was Malfoy he'd know that blond hair and profile anywhere. Malfoy was standing just a few feet away from her and seemed to be hissing something at her. As Harry drew closer he caught what Malfoy was saying he was advancing on her, "You are a filthy little Mud Blood! And now that you know who is back I doubt if you'll be around much longer! He might spare your life long enough to watch those muggles who are your parents die" Harry looked at Hermione and waited to see if she would do something, but she seemed to be glued to the spot the only movement she was making was to slid down the wall.  
  
Something inside of him snapped, without thinking about his wand Harry ran towards Malfoy and pulled him back. Of course as Malfoy had his back to Harry, he didn't see him coming and went flying halfway up the corridor. Harry turned to look at Hermione, "Are you ok?" he asked softly, but the concern was very clear in his voice he couldn't bear the thought of her being upset or worse hurt. Hermione looked up to see Harry gazing at her with fear and concern in his eyes that shone brightly in the flaming torchlight. She nodded but did not move to get up she shouted instead, "look out!" Harry spun around to see Malfoy advancing on him with his wand drawn out, and an evil looking smirk on his face he then shouted, "Densaugo" at Harry. Harry managed to dodge it whilst reaching for his wand, but it was heading straight for Hermione. With his wand still in his hand he shouted "NO" and suddenly the spell stopped in mid air. Everyone was looking around at the scene of confusion. From Hermione sitting against the wall to Malfoy who was about a quarter of the way down the corridor, Harry standing in the middle of the two and the spell frozen in mid air. Suddenly excited whispers broke out amongst the onlookers everyone wanting to know how he had done that. Hermione stood up looking quite shaken and went to Harry. "H..H..Harry how did you do that?" Hermione stuttered. Harry looked at Hermione and simply replied, "I don't know" as soon as he finished this small sentence the spell unfroze and hit the exact spot where Hermione's head had been minutes ago. Soon Snape arrived and they all went into the classroom. "Settle down" he said his voice barely more than a whisper. He need not have told them to settle down, his mere presence was enough to make a room fall silent. "Welcome to NEWT level potions, this class will now be getting more serious, anyone caught misbehaving in any way will leave and not come back." He looked around the class and his gaze seemed to settle on Harry and Ron, Ron had made it to class just before Snape had arrived and missed the excitement in the corridor. "Today we will be making a potion that is called the Polyjuice Potion. I sincerely doubt that anyone tell me what it does?" At this question Harry, Hermione and Ron's hands flew into the air. Snape looked around, "Well Mr Potter I sincerely doubt if you can give me the right answer but still I suppose its only fair." Snape said icily. " The Polyjuice Potion will transform the drinker in to the person whose hair or other body part has been added into the potion for one hour only. It is what Barty Crouch Junior used in our Fourth year to pass himself off as Professor Moody." Harry recited; he knew all this from that event and when Ron and Himself turned into Crabbe and Goyle in their second year. "Well, well, well Potter you have studied for such a correct answer and the fact that you have surprised me 5 points" Snape said sounding thoroughly shocked. "Potter's explanation is correct, I will today be telling you how to make it, then you will start to make it, this potion takes at least a month to make so we will store all cauldrons in use in the store room over there." He pointed his wand at the wall and part of it moved away revealing a large room. During the rest of the potion class, they all sat in silence taking notes about the complicated potion, making sure that they copied everything from the board correctly.  
  
Just under two hours later the class spilled out in to the corridor to make their way to their lessons. As the three friends turned into the Defence corridor, they found the way to be blocked by Malfoy and co. "What do you want Malfoy?" harry stated with a bored tone in his voice, he really was getting fed up of the blond Slytherin. " How did you do that" Demanded Malfoy. "Do what?" injected Ron. "Oh I forgot the Weasel wasn't there. Here let me show you, this is a nice little spell I learnt over the Summer, it always me to replay an event to others." With that Malfoy drew out his wand, whispered "exhibitio" and what looked like a wall of smoke issued from his wand tip and the events before potions class was replayed to the strange group of six. When the 'film' had finished Ron looked at his best mate, his eyes full of intrigue. "Bloody hell mate how'd you do that?" "I don't know. but I do know hat we're gonna be late for DADA if we don't get a move on." Came Harry's reply, with that the three Gryffindors barged past the Slytherins into the DADA class. "Harry you should ask Dumbledore or Lupin what happened I'm sure they would know." Hermione whispered as the class filed in and waited for the lesson to start.  
  
A/N hi just a quick note, I am really stuck on how to fill this out a bit more ive go the main plot but am having trouble with how to bring it all together, any help would be greatly appreciated thanks. (P.S I also would like to recommend reading the Velvet Glove, its one of my many favourites at the moment) 


	4. Defence Class and problems

Chapter Four  
  
Professor Lupin walked in to the class shortly after everyone else had arrived; he looked around at them and noticed the odd looks on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces. "Right well Good Morning class today we are going to be discussing dark creatures. As we all know Voldemort." there was a collective gasp around the class and Hermione just rolled her eyes. ". Has many dark creatures on his side of the up coming war. Some of these as you may know are vampires, some of the werewolves I for one am not going on to his side" Lupin added hastily looking at the students faces. "And dementors, which we will be discussing first. Now I know some of you a Patronus thanks to the DA club held last year. But I only know one student who has been able to conjure a corporeal patronus that means a patronus with a clearly defined form since his third year." As he said this many turned to look at Harry. "Yes you have guessed correctly. Now Harry could you and who else can conjure a corporeal Patronus?" Hermione, was the only person to raise her hand, when she noticed this she could not help but feel very proud "Right, Ms Granger, and Mr Potter, would you both please take it in turns to show us your patronus, class I want you to observe and take notes on what you see. Ms Granger ladies first I think." Hermione nodded and stepped forward thinking of a happy memory - the time she got her first piece of homework back, raising her wand to chest level she looked at the class and said " Expecto Patronum" and a silver otter shot out of her wand. The class applauded and started making notes as the others took there turns. "Well done Hermione, five points to Gryffindor now Harry if you would be so kind." Harry stepped forwarded and cast his mind around searching for a happy memory, the first thing that shot in to his head was himself, Hermione and Ron having a furious snowball fight in his first year. Smiling he whispered the words "Expecto Patronum" and out came the familiar sight of a stag, which galloped around the class chasing Lupin which caused the whole class to laugh before coming to a halt in front of Harry. The stag bowed and disappeared. "I think. your patronus has started. to take on the person.ality of Prongs" Lupin gasped between breathes as he sunk on to his chair trying to surpress his laughter. "Err excuse me professor but who is prongs?" Lavender Brown asked and now the class fell silent looking from Lupin to Harry. "I'm not sure on how to answer that one. Harry?" Lupin dodged around the question. But now everyone was looking at him, "Prongs was my dad's nickname, he cold change in to a stag." "Ok" said Parvati, " But how does Professor Lupin know him?" " Lupin went to Hogwarts with my dad." Harry continued. "Ok class now I want you all to take notes about what I'm going to say. The Patronus charm is an advanced spell that is used to repel dementors. To conjure this spell you need to think of a really happy memory, one I know Harry has used the memory of winning the Quidditch cup. Once you are concentrating really hard on your chosen memory say the incantation Expecto Patronum. Ok now we are going to divide in to groups and try it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus can you help your class mates please."  
  
Soon enough it was time for lunch as the class left the room they were all talking about their patronus as most of them had managed a silver mist and had been told hat their homework was to practice the spell.  
  
On their way to the great hall the Gryffindor sixth year boys and Hermione just chatted about their summers. Which caused Ron and Hermione to ask Harry why he had been avoiding their 'friends' at the train station. "Well I err, I didn't want to speak to them because." before he could finish the explanation he started to glow pure white, it was so bright that the others had to shield there eyes and when they opened them Harry was nowhere to be seen. " So he thinks he can hide from us does he" Ron stated anger present in his tone "we'll just see about that, Accio Map" Soon enough the marauders map came flying along the corridor, Ron raised his wand to the parchment and whispered the phrase "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" so quietly that no one else could hear him. His eyes franticly searched the parchment but he could not see the dot labelled Harry Potter. "Hermione he's not in the castle!" Ron said panic now replacing the anger in his voice. "We've got to tell Dumbledore" They rushed off to the gargoyle uttered the password and ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they opened the door they came face to face with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin. "Professors Harry's missing" Hermione started. "Now Ms Granger I'm sure he is just hiding to prevent interrogation." Dumbledore said calmly "No he's not Professor Lupin we used the map and he's not on it" Ron interrupted. "WHAT" yelled Lupin "Have you got it, pass it here" Lupin revealed the map and searched the document for Harry. "They're telling the truth sir" he said dumbstruck. " What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured chairs for everyone.  
  
Mean while Harry Potter woke to find himself lying on a blanket. Though he could still feel the coldness of the stone floor. He raised his head to look around, trying to work out where he was. Out of the side of his eye he could see a hooded figure walking towards him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N Hi is anyone actually reading this? I know it's a bit boring but things are about to change. Please read and Review. ( As usual here is my recommended story, I am really enjoying Harry Potter and the Order of Wrath at the moment but Harry Potter and the acceptance of fate is very good to. 


	5. Lessons and guests

Meanwhile Harry Potter woke to find himself laying on a blanket. Though he could still feel the coldness of the stone floor. He raised his head to look around, trying to work out where he was. Out of the side of his eye he could see a hooded figure walking towards him. 

Instinctively Harry reached for his wand, he moved slowly trying not to draw attention to the fact he was awake. He did not know where his glasses were but if he squinted his eyes he could make out that the figure was still walking towards him. 'It must be a death eater' Harry thought to himself 'God couldn't Voldie wait a few weeks till I settled in' Harry noticed the figure was about two feet away now and had their back to Harry so he quickly moved his wand so it was pointing at the persons back and muttered the stunning spell. But to Harry's disbelief the figure did not fall to the ground unconscious.

But instead it did was turn around and say "Ahh you're awake then Mr Potter" in a voice which made Harry feel safe, and trusting of this person. "Where am I?" Harry asked he thought it would be best to not to upset this person until he knew who they were. "You are in a place called the Mlaer nevle."  "Ok, so who are you and how did I get here?" Harry thought hat if he was going to try and escape it would be best to gather as much information as possible. "I brought you here Harry, and I am Eniram, this lovely lady on my right is Onaclov, and these are our brother and sister Niarret, and Eezeerb. We are elves." Eniram informed Harry. "Hello" Harry said looking around at the four. "Why am I here?" " The smallest of the two women spoke next "So we can help you train, I am Eezeerb, I will teach you about natural magic also known as wand less or raw magic." Then the other man stepped forward he kind of reminded Harry of Snape he looked like someone you did not want to put in a bad mood. "I am Niarret, I will teach you draughts, Defensive and offensive spells and combat, my younger sister," he pointed to the other woman, Harry couldn't help but notice she as very beautiful with long thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Onaclov will teach you the other lessons you would of learnt at Hogwarts as well as healing." Eniram stepped forward. "With me you will learn advanced magic skills such as apparating, Animagus, and elemental magic you will not mess around or disrespect us, you will listen to us and we will help you against Voldemort. "Now family leave us alone I will explain everything to Harry." The others turned and walked out of the room in silence. 

"Now Harry I ask that you keep all questions to yourself till I have finished speaking. As you are aware you are the only one that can kill Voldemort. However to manage this you must train and become as powerful as you can. We are helping you, as it is our responsibility to train the Light Lord. I guess you did not know that. Well if Voldemort is the Dark Lord that it only stands that you are the Light Lord. Do not worry about missing time in your realm, for every month you spend here only a week will pass in your realm, your training should take about 12 months here so therefore you will only miss 3 months there. Now when you have finished your training I shall accompany you to Albus Dumbledore where I will explain everything. Also you will be given a new name depending on how well you complete the training. But now it is time for dinner, then we will begin training." With that Eniram and Harry walked out of the room in to a lager one which consisted of a dining table at one end of the room and five armchairs around a large open fireplace and a coffee table at the other end. Soon Harry found himself relaxing and enjoying the company of his trainers. He also was enjoying the food it was as delicious as the meals at Hogwarts. 

After everyone had finished their meals, Eniram stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him to the next room.  "Ok Harry I think today we will start with becoming an Animagus, now did anyone in your family have the power to turn into an animal at will?" "yes sir, my dad could turn into a stag." Harry answered, " That will be of great help to you. Now before we start you need to decide which animal you want to be first as Light Lord which will be LL from now on, you have the power to turn in to any animal." "Well I wouldn't mind being some sort of bird, that way if I was in danger and could not apparate I could fly away." Harry answered. " A very good choice Harry now I want you to imagine what you would look like as a bird, its up to you what type, okay now I want you to imagine every little detail every feather and the feeling of flying. Now concentrate on that image and feeling" POP "Well done Harry, look in the mirror. I never thought you would be able to do this so soon." Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was amazed at what he saw, his reflection showed him as himself with one small difference his right arm was no longer human, it had changed into a big scarlet wing with flashes of gold feathers scattered here and there. 

" Wow, how long will it take before I can do a complete transformation?"  Harry asked still keeping his eyes glued to his reflection. " Well it depends on how much study you do and how powerful your magic is." Eniram answered. Harry however was not listening he was thinking about what his torso and other arm would look like as a bird. He couldn't wait to find out so he imagined his skin changing to smooth, silky feathers. A small gasp from behind him snapped Harry out of his thoughts; he gaze was drawn to the mirror. But he did not expect what he saw, the image that greeted him was one of his head on a birds torso, complete with feathers of scarlet and gold. Below his bird torso were his legs in human form. He had to admit that he looked ridiculous, 'If I've got this far I might be able to do a whole body transformation.' Harry thought excitedly to himself. He imagined what it would feel like to have the wind dancing over his plumage and feeling the sun warm his back as he flew over treetops and watched his friends on the ground. When he looked in the mirror next he saw the reflection of a magnificent, handsome looking phoenix with the same coloured plumage he had noticed on his arm earlier. The only things that remained about his Animagus form were his emerald eyes and a thin burgundy lighting bolt scar above his left eye.

"Excellent Harry well done, now I want you to imagine turning back into yourself, remember as much as you can and concentrate." Harry did as he was told, and soon enough he was back to normal. "Wow, what do I do now?" Harry asked Eniram. "Well now it is time for bed, you have to be up at five in the morning to begin your combat training with Niarret, now off to bed."

Harry walked to his room he could hardly wait to begin training in the morning. He went through his nightly rituals of washing, and everything else before collapsing on his bed in a dead sleep.

All too soon for Harry's liking it was morning. He made sure he had suitable clothes on and made his way down to the dining hall, as he did not know where his combat and magic lessons would take place.  

As he walked towards the hall, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. The atmosphere of the hall even when empty was a happy joyous one. But even now as he stood before the majestic carved, oak doors, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that danger was laying in wait up ahead. ' I better be on my guard; silencio' Harry thought to himself as he cast a quick silencing charm on himself. After all how could anyone attack him if they could not hear him approaching the doors? Harry silently muttered a charm to open the door and prepared to defend himself against an attack. But what he saw was not what he had expected…

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

Up in Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron and Hermione were waiting for what seemed like ages with Professors Dumbledore and Lupin. They were waiting for Professors McGonagall and Snape to arrive; so they could try to figure out what had happened, and where Harry had disappeared. 

A knock at the door signalled the arrival of the professors, "You wanted to see us Headmaster" McGonagall started looking around the room. Snape had done the same and when he noticed Ron and Hermione he simply said "What has Potter done know?" 

"Severus, Mr Potter has done nothing that we are aware off, however you were right in assuming this is about Harry. Please sit down, would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

All present refused the muggle sweet the ageing headmaster had offered them, " Very well, I have asked you here because Harry has gone missing, he was on his way to lunch with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, when they claim that he began glowing a bright white colour; so bright that they had to shield their eyes, and when they looked again he was missing. It has been confirmed that he is not in the castle by use of a remarkable map made by some previous students that marks where everyone in the castle is. We have no idea how where he is, if he was taken or if he went willingly."

"Err professor, Malfoy showed us a spell earlier which replays the incident of the casters choice, and perhaps it would help?" Hermione stated. "Yes I am familiar with the spell please attempt it Ms Granger" Hermione nodded her head and cast the spell just as the 'film' finished, a group of six people appeared in the office out of nowhere cloaked in a green hooded robes. Every person in the office had their wand trained on the intruders. Who raised their hand and removed the hood to revel faces Dumbledore thought he would never see again.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

I think I'll leave it there. For today, any guess who the robed people are? Review and let me know. I'll update Just as soon as possible, it will be quicker if I get more reviews :-D Any ideas or any bits wrong let me know im looking for a beta reader if anyones interested and someone to co write the rest with. Please please please review 


	6. Surpries and Explanations

… Harry had just prepared himself to launch or defend an attack, his emerald eyes flitting over what he could see in the hall taking in every minute detail. Something wasn't right there was something different about the hall but what was it? All the furniture was here still in the right places there was nothing that he could see that should of made him uneasy. He was about to walk in to the room when he saw something move in the far corner of the room.

'Right if they're gonna hide then so can I.' Harry thought to himself, he muttered the disillusment charm that Moody had used on him when he flew to Sirius' house. With the silence charm still placed on him he crept forward into the room and moved swiftly to the nearest wall. Edging his way closer and closer to where the movement was earlier stopping now and then to listen for any sounds.   
  
He was nearly at the corner when he heard someone speak, " He should have been here by now Onaclov. Where is he?" Harry relaxed a bit as he recognised Eniram's voice. "Don't worry knowing Harry and what he has learnt during his past 6 months here he knows what to do" Ezeerb answered. Then a new voice that sounded so familiar Harry's heart leapt at the recognition, "What makes you so sure he's not here already? I've known him longer than all you lot and I knew his parents. The amount of times people say he looks like James. No one's ever said he rationalises like him either. Nah I bet you 2 galleons that he is here in this room listening to us." That was surely his godfather's voice. Harry crept closer not realising that the silence charm he had cast had since finished. When he saw them all five of them, there were his mentors and that had to Sirius. "And how can you tell?" sneered Niarret "Just call it a hunch." Sirius smiled as Harry crept behind Nairret and removed the charms. He slowly leaned towards Niarret's ear gave the others a look that clearly meant 'tell him and die' and in a low, husky voice said "Why…hello Niarret."

Niarret jumped at the sudden voice in his ear and spun around ready to attack who ever was behind him and was just about to whisper the stunning curse when hew realised that it was Harry. 

"Harry I see you have been practising stealth techniques good. How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to hear them worrying about me 'He should have been here by now Onaclov. Where is he?'" Harry imitated Eniram's high-pitched voice. "By the way I believe you involve this person 2 galleons each. And how come you're here? your meant to be dead? How do I know it's the real you and not some death eater in disguise?"   
 

"Good point Harry – pay up please" everyone started to pass gold coins over to him.  "And to answer your questions – to fulfil my duty as your godfather, I know don't know what happened and ask me something only I would know."  Sirius continued 

"Okay I will, only you, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore know this. When did I first lay eyes on you since living at the Dursley's?" 

"Harry that's easy, I was in Animagus form between two garages in Magnolia Crescent when you ran away from home. Satisfied?" Sirius answered

"Nearly, show me your Animagus form" Harry wasn't about to take any chances. He stared determinedly at Sirius who nodded and a moment later transformed in to the bear like dog and back again. 

That was enough proof for Harry but better safe than sorry. "Sirius I'm sorry but I need to be sure. Legitimas" A silver light erupted from his fingertips. (As he had become a master of wand less magic and would only use his wand at school) As the silver light entrapped Sirius Harry asked, "Are you Sirius Black, godfather to Harry James Potter and best man and the wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans?" He waited for what seemed like an eternity for the reply "I am" at that moment he rushed into his godfather's embrace. Sobbing gently as tears of joy escaped from his eyes.

"Ok now we know who we are, I think we need to go and explain a few things to your friends.  Harry you must be prepared, as they may not recognise you, you have changed a lot. You look exactly like your father did except of course your eyes and scars. Once we have explained everything you can come back for the rest of your training and then when it is complete you can return. You need not worry about missing classes, as we will teach you it all here. Now everyone put on these robes it is time we went," Eniram said as he passed around robes of deep green, which were made from silk. 

When everyone was ready they all apparated to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Their magic was to an extent that they could easily pass through the anti apparition ward.

************************************************************************

Dumbledore's face visibly relaxed a little as he recognised the first four people. He had just started to lower his wand when his blue eyes (which had regained some of the twinkle they had lost at the sudden appearance of the robed 'intruders'), moved over two of the 'intruders' that had kept their hoods up. 

"Hello," Dumbledore started, as the others just looked at him apparently surprised by the friendliness in his voice. 

"Albus, these people have just invaded your office and you're about to welcome them as though they are long lost friends! If you know something I think we would like to know what is going on" Remus started in an exasperated tone.  

"Yes I am, everyone these first four are old friends of mine they are from nevle mlaer. They are Eniram, Niarret, Ezeerb and Onaclov. How are you my dear friends I haven't seen you in sometime? These are my staff and some of the students here. Professors Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. These two are Mr Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Now that I have introduced my friends perhaps you can ask yours to lower their hoods and identify themselves." Dumbledore answered gesturing for all to take a seat whilst conjuring more for the six guests. 

"We are well Albus, good day everyone" Niarret started he looked at the two standing near the door and simply commanded, "Lower your hoods". The two hooded guests seemed to look at each other before the shorter one slowly started to remove their hood. To revel a man with black unruly hair that covered the majority of his forehead, and glasses.   
  
Everyone in the room stared at the man in shock, mouths wide open before McGonagall started to speak, "Am I seeing things? Or is this man Mr Potter senior?" "Prongs?" whispered Lupin shocked at what he was seeing, had Albus' friends found a way to revive the dead? The second robed man spoke next as a small smile crept over Mr Potter's face as he tried desperately to control his laughter that was threatening to burst forth from his mouth any moment now. "Come now, why don't we have a chat. And surely moony you don't think that is possible" he started before lowering his hood. To show a man all thought to be dead, but there was no mistaking the tangle of wild black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Sirius?" everyone said at the same time except one person who simply said "Black" with no emotion in his voice. This was of course Snape.  

Lupin slowly walked forwards towards his old friends and simply said two words before enveloping them both in great bone crushing hugs. "Padfoot? Prongs?" One of the men nodded the other however did not. "Try Harry moony" he said making no effort to hide the amusement he had at the signs of shock on everyone's faces. 

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried as they found themselves moving towards their friend. "What happened where did you go? Hermione asked as she gave Harry and Sirius both a hug.

"If you'd let me breathe I'd tell you 'Mione" gasped Harry in between breaths. "Oops sorry Harry" Hermione answered sheepishly. She let go of him and everyone returned to their sears

"Ok so basically what happened was I was kidnapped from inside Hogwarts and taken to nevle mlaer. Where Professor Dumbledore's friends trained me for six months. I was on my way to training this morning when something felt wrong so I disillusioned myself and cast a silencing charm on myself and crept in to the hall where I saw Sirius. After ensuring it was him we came here. Oh and I have to return with them for more training" Harry explained in a tone that said 'I thought it was obvious'

"Ok but what about Sirius how has he here? He his meant to be dead." Hermione asked. 

"That was my doing Ms Granger" Ezeerb said, "I often wonder near the opening to the veil in our realm, and one day I was walking past when I saw someone trying to pull themselves out of it. Only those with unfinished business, and pure of heart can do that. So I knew I had to help him. I took him back to our home where he rested and had private lessons with us without Harry knowing. I'm sorry Harry but he has been with us for about a week. Most of us wanted to tell you but one of us did not" He finished glaring at Niarret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im gonna leave it there for now. Still looking for a co writer and a beta reader. Ok review and ill try to get another chappie up asap. Anyone got any requests for future happenings ive already had one for snape in a pink tutu any ideas how that could be worked in let me know.


	7. Ancestors and a Potion

A/N HI everyone im really sorry for the delay in this, I have been busy with work and college. Just a quick not e of thanks to those who reviewed chapter six thank you to all of you and of course those who read but don't review. 

Volcano            Well spotted. Ok, I know I should of came up with more imaginative names, thanks for pointing that out. You are the first person to point out that you noticed it in a review.

Elvira                Hi thanks for the suggestion, I'm going to try and do that hmm what about one with purple hair – make them really stand out? 

BfearBear         Firstly I really love your story Harry Potter and the Year of Resolve. Glad you are enjoying mine so far. I was thinking of a prank in answer to Snape in a pink Tutu but I like your idea better, the question is what song? Hmm how about supercalafrajalisticexpalladious from Mary Poppins to really embarrass him. 

Last time:

"That was my doing Ms Granger" Ezeerb said, "I often wonder near the opening to the veil in our realm, and one day I was walking past when I saw someone trying to pull themselves out of it. Only those with unfinished business, and pure of heart can do that. So I knew I had to help him. I took him back to our home where he rested and had private lessons with us without Harry knowing. I'm sorry Harry but he has been with us for about a week. Most of us wanted to tell you but one of us did not" He finished glaring at Niarret.

Now:

"What! Why didn't you tell me, you knew I was miserable and just let me continue thinking that my family was dead. Do you have any idea what that feels like. I've just spent the last six month grieving for Sirius when all along he was alive." Harry burst out. "Now Harry…" Niarret began. The conversation however was interrupted by the arrival of a handsome brown eagle owl. As all letter going in to and out of Hogwarts were now being magically scanned (this was done to ensure no letters contained anything undesirable like information being passed on that could be beneficial to the Dark Lord) the owl delivered the letter to Albus. Who promptly sent it through the scanning procedure. 

Once the letter had been approved Albus passed it to Harry as it was addressed to him. Harry turned it over thinking to himself 'who would be sending me a letter?' As he did this he noticed that the envelope was sealed with wax, the picture was of an owl sitting on a branch, but the seal did not look as thought it had just been done. Actually it looked like it was very very old, the wax had discoloured from what should have been a vivid scarlet to a muddy brown colour. Harry slowly started to open the letter sliding one trembling finger under the seal and breaking it in one swift movement. He then unfolded his letter and began to read the carefully scripted letter:

_My Dear Heir,_

_                  Today you have returned to Hogwarts after six months of vigorous training. Congratulations on your progress and of course welcome home. Unfortunately I must tell you that your return will not be for long. For this I am sorry._

_For when you have finished reading this letter, you and you alone will be transported to another plane of existence. It is on this plane that we shall finally meet along with three of your other ancestors. They are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The reason for this is so we can present you with our gifts of magic._

_Whilst this happens, you will not physically leave Professor Dumbledore's office. Instead you will enter a trance like state. It is during this time that your mind and astral self will be transported to this place from which I now write._

_Have no fear Harry James Potter; no harm can come to you while this is happening. _

_I will give you a few moments to show this letter to those you wish. _

_Yours Cordially _

_Merlin_

Harry was in shock, if this letter was authentic them not only would he be receiving some gifts of magic but he was also Merlin's heir. "Great! Something else to make me stand out" he muttered sarcastically. The others in the room looked at him with puzzled expressions. "I haven't got time to explain, read the letter. Professor Dumbledore and Sirius I think you should go first." Harry said as he lowered himself in to a squashy armchair by the fire. 'Well if I'm gonna go in to a trance I may as well be comfortable' he thought to himself. Dumbledore looked up from the letter with wonder clearly evident in his twinkling blue eyes, he smiled at Harry and nodded to show his understanding. With that Harry felt his eyelids close as drowsiness took over his body as he entered a trance like state.

As soon as everyone noticed what was happening they all started asking the headmaster questions at once. That was the last thing Harry heard.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was no longer in the Headmaster's office but instead he was lying in what appeared to be a field, he stood up to get a better view of where he was. 'Wow' he thought as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a large green field, if he looked to his left there was a forest full of trees such as oaks, beech trees, elms, and towering redwoods. Behind him was a pond, which had various plants growing out of it, and creatures near by he saw water lilies in different colours and reeds. And gathered near the base of these Harry could see a collection of baby frogs and what he presumed were their parents, and if he looked carefully between the reeds he could just make out a family of newts. On his right there were herds of different animals from sheep and cows to magical creatures such as flocks of snidgets (The bird that inspired the Golden snitch). 

When Harry averted his gaze to look in front of him, he noticed that an elderly wizard had appeared. He was dressed from head to toe in robes of deep purple, which contrasted quite nicely against his long silver beard.  The wizard walked towards Harry smiling as though nothing pleased him more than to see him. "Ahh Harry welcome, I if you have not yet guessed I am Merlin." 'I'm actually meeting Merlin, wow the letter must have been real then' Harry thought awe evident on his face. "Err Hi" Harry said after a few moments of awkward silence. They then proceeded in silence to the group of six chairs that had appeared in front of them. When they were seated Merlin continued.

"Anyway Harry, I suppose you're wondering about the letter I sent you. Well I wrote it from this place, which is where all the great wizards or witches go when it is their time to die. We I mean me and your three other ancestors who are Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and through Tom Riddle Salazar Slytherin, have been watching and we know all about the prophecy. We also know that to beat him you need to be more powerful than him. Now we all know that he is the heir of Slytherin, but also because your blood was used to give him back his body, he know if an heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and of course myself. So in that way you are evenly matched. However to beat him you need to also be the heir of Helga Hufflepuff. Now to do this you need to drink a potion that Salazar is making. This will infuse Helga's and your blood thus making you an heir from her descent. (At this point the founders of Hogwarts joined them) Now Harry this is Godric, (he pointed to a gentleman who like Harry had black shoulder length hair, who was dressed in expensive looking red robes with gold fastenings and trim) Rowena, (he pointed to a lady who had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a similar robe to Godric though her robes were blue with bronze trimmings) Salazar, (he pointed to the last gentleman who had very dark brown hair and was wearing robes of green and silver) Lastly this is Helga." (The light brown haired woman was wearing robes like the others but were yellow with black trim)

"As Merlin has undoubtedly told you, I am making a potion that will allow you to become the heir of Helga thus making you the heir of all five of us. To complete this I need you to place three drops of yours and Helga's blood in to the potion exactly five minutes after I have added the aconite." Salazar said, "The cauldron is here next to my chair, I have just added the aconite."

"Hello Harry, basically what is going to happen is this, after you drink that potion, we will bestow upon you gifts of magic these can either be awakened now or at a later date if you wish. From me you will be given the gifts of Sight, Time management – you will be able to control time, power over the element of air and you will find that you can absorb information easier." The woman introduced as Rowena said.

"From me you will receive, The ability to change in to any animal you wish, you will be able to talk to the animals and you will have power over the element of water" Helga told him, while giving him a container with the three drops of her blood in it.

"Now from me the gifts I will give you are wandless magic – though I believe you've done some already, power over the element of fire, and fighting skills such as martial arts." Godric explained all the while smiling at Harry

"My turn? Ok from me, you will become a very skilled potions master, control the earth element and become a master in duelling. Add the blood Harry" Salazar instructed. Harry did as he was told and watched as the green potion turned a vibrant red then a royal blue and finally a yellow. Salazar then ladled the potion in to two beakers and gave one to Helga and one to Harry instructing them to drink it. Harry did as he was told and was surprised to not e that the potion though containing blood was not that bad taste wise. In fact to Harry it tasted kind of sweet.

After both Harry and Helga finished the potion, Merlin spoke, "Now my heir from me you will receive the gifts of apparition – even inside Hogwarts as you are the founders heir, you will become a master of Occlumency and legillmency (sp?). However now we must ask, do you Harry James Potter accept the gifts that your ancestors wish to bestow upon you and accept the responsibilities that come with them?" Merlin asked sounding as though this was a formal event. 

Harry looked up at his ancestors and spoke, "I Harry James Potter, do understand what you have asked and my answer is…."

************************************************************************

I think I will leave it there I am really sorry for the delay in updates but I think, I hope that you will why understand (Gives readers puppy dog eyes) I had computer problems.


	8. Questions and Answers

A/N Hi, just a quick note to say thank you to Elvira you has been a faithful reviewer and commented on each chapter. Also thank you to the_island_hopper who has taken on the role of beta reading my story.

*

As soon as everyone noticed what was happening they all started asking the headmaster questions at once. That was the last thing Harry heard.

The questions from the group assembled in the headmaster's office all melded into a deafening noise, as all those present except Professor Dumbledore were demanding to know what was happening.  As they did this Professor Dumbledore just sat calmly at his desk while those around him started to advance towards him. When Ron and Hermione who were leading the group, were just about a foot away from his crooked nose he simply raised his hand and silence fell over gathering although their mouths continued to move. When they realised that a silencing spell had been used they all stopped any futile attempt to talk.  The headmaster then told them all to go back to their seats and he would answer their questions calmly one at a time. 

Once everyone had returned to their seats (even thought Hermione had to practically drag Ron to his) Dumbledore removed the spell so everyone could talk. "Now then I would like you all to read this letter that Harry received, it may explain a few things. I will wait it should not take to long." He started as he passed the letter to Sirius who was joined around his chair by McGonagall, Ron and Hermione; Snape who was sitting next to him, ( only due to lack of other chairs) however just sat in his chair muttering something along the lines of " Why would I be interested in what's happened to Potter" whilst trying to sneak glances at the letter when he thought no one was looking. Someone had noticed though and was doing their best not to chuckle or let his amusement show – after all it would not be good practice for the headmaster to laugh at his staff now would it? 

When they had finished reading the letter everyone went back to their seats looking expectantly at the headmaster. "Now you have read the letter I will answer any questions I can. Sirius why don't you ask first as you are his godfather." He then walked around his desk and sat down facing them waiting for the questions. "Right then well I suppose; it says here erm what was it.." Sirius looked down at the letter and read, "…_your mind and astral self will be transported to this place from which I now write. _ Can this harm him?"  He said looking over at his godson clearly afraid for his safety. "As far as I am aware Sirius this can not harm him as it is merely like you or I meditating, well for me anyway, it would be more like day-dreaming in your opinion. His body here clearly unharmed but his mind is somewhere else." Dumbledore explained looking at everyone in the room. "Of Course you Black, are exceptionally acquainted with day dreaming!" both Niarret and Snape spat out at the same time. They then looked at each other then at Sirius then back to each other smirking which caused everyone else in the room to burst out in hysterics. As soon as the laughter had died down, Hermione voiced her concerns over the trance like state that Harry had entered, "Professor, although you have already stated that this can not harm him, how do we know for certain that the letter is from Merlin and not a plan of Voldemort?" She seemed to be please with herself for thinking this and the fact that she managed to say his name. "Ahh an excellent point Ms Granger, as you saw I put the letter through many tests before handing it to Harry, these tests, check for authenticity of the letter and for anything harmful. So I do believe this letter to be authentic." Came the response, "Mr Weasley, do you have any questions?" he asked smiling in a reassuring way at Ron. "Well… I doubt if you know this but it says about magical gifts, any idea what they can be?" "You are right Mr Weasley, I do not know for sure I can only hazard a guess, which is this, it is my belief that Harry is going to receive some new powers and or items that could help him and us in the war against Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed whilst thinking to himself that Merlin could have been a bit clearer in his letter. " This is all very well Albus, but will Potter be alright, does he have a choice in the matter?" McGonagall interjected in a sharp voice. "My dear McGonagall, I can again only give you my opinions once again, I do believe that Harry will be fine though maybe a night in the hospital ward would be in order just for observations and I can say that he will most definitely have a choice in the matter about whether to accept the gifts or not otherwise it would not be fair on him. Now I cannot think of anything we can do except wait for Harry to come around, Severus if you could go and inform Poppy of the situation. Tea anyone?" Dumbledore said as an explanation, an order and an offer, as Snape stormed out of the office.

*

Harry looked up at his ancestors and spoke, "I Harry James Potter, do understand what you have asked and my answer is…" he waited but then he thought of something. "Sorry I need to ask some questions first so I can be absolutely sure what I am doing." The founders and Merlin just looked at him and smiled, "Well firstly I want to know, do I have to take all the gifts at once or can I travel back and forth from this world to my world?" "Well Harry it is up to you, you can take them all at once or in small groups, and yes you can travel between the worlds all you have to do is find a space where you will not be interrupted and concentrate on finding us and this place. Why do you ask?" Merlin asked and answered kindly. "Well it's just that if I take them in smaller bits I can focus on them individually more and hone the skills." Harry said politely he didn't think being sarcastic would work here. "An excellent point Harry I can see that you have inherited some traits of Ravenclaw house through your mother even though her Gryffindor ones were much stronger." Rowena exclaimed in a pleased tone. "Now Harry, in answer to your question about visiting us here, well as you have been here once you can come here as often as you like. Sort of like a sanctuary a place to go to relax and be by your self if need be." Godric explained, after which Merlin asked "Now are there anymore questions?" Everybody shook their heads, "Harry have you decided what skills you want to except this time?" "Yes" "Very well then said Merlin" 

"Do you Harry James Potter accept the gifts that your ancestors wish to bestow upon you and accept the responsibilities that come with them?" Merlin asked sounding once again as though this was a formal event. 

"I Harry James Potter do understand what you have asked and my answer is yes, I accept the gifts of  the ability to absorb information easier and quicker from Rowena Ravenclaw, the ability of multi Animagus from Helga Hufflepuff, the skill of wand less magic from Godric Gryffindor, the skills of a potions master from Salazar Slytherin and the skills of Occlumency and Legillmency from Merlin"

All five of the adults in the group then joined hands to form a circle around Harry and began chanting "Pass the gifts down the line, what's mine is yours what's yours is mine" as they began to chant this they each began glowing the colour of their robes it spread from their fingers to meld with that of the others before turning in to a golden beam of light encircling Harry in a cocoon. They repeated the chant once last time; "Pass the gifts down the line, what's mine is yours what's yours is mine" as they said the last word Harry collapsed in a dead faint. 

Though they were severely tempted to break the circle and run to his side the five stayed strong in the circle knowing that if they moved before the light had disappeared, Harry could be hurt. So they waited for what seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes whilst the golden light was fully absorbed in to Harry. Helga and Godric rushed to his side gently shaking him by the shoulder, as he started to stir the five faces that had been anxiously watching him relaxed. 

Meanwhile in the headmaster of Hogwarts office Harry lurched up and gasped for air, causing seven out of the nine occupants of the office to turn and stare at him. Sirius and Hermione on the other hand rushed forwards to see if he was ok. 


	9. The bet

A/N Hi just a quick author note to say thanks to my reviewers:

**Brilover - ** thanks for the compliments as to Harry and Hermione my lips are sealed 

**Yami-Rose –** thanks for the review, you know you don't have to beg – or should I leave it a while longer between updates? Hmm nah I'm not that evil

**David M. Potter - ** thank you – I'm looking forward to writing them as well

**lillypotterfan - ** definitely excluding Peter (the little rat) your suggestion may just happen 

                          Hmm how about … oops don't want to give away the plot.

**Kate Lynn - ** Wow thanks, sure I'll read your riddle fics when I get the time but I've got

                       some work to do at the minute

**WaterNaid13 – **cheers thought I'd try to be a bit different

**Kai – **I like him to but will he be alive at the end of the story? 

**Kailea – **correct

**Sammy – **thanks for pointing that out I'll make the changes

**Evira – **thank you oh faithful reviewer.

Now on with the story

***

"Harry? … Harry? … Are you ok?" a voice he recognised as Hermione's was nervously asking. "Yeah,… I'm fine 'Mione. Just tired who else is here?" Harry answered while trying to look around the room, he had seen Sirius sitting next to him, but could not work out who else was there. "Well, there's Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin as well as Ron, me, Sirius and your four trainers from Nevle Mlaer." She answered pointing at everyone. "Oh ok, I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit, can you and Ron help me to .." he started but was interrupted by Snape's icy tone, "Potter you will be going to the Hospital Wing, the headmaster has already sent me to inform Madam Pomphrey." On hearing this news Harry just groaned, "she sees me enough during the year can't I just go to the dorm?" his question was answered with a chorus of "No" but there were to voices who said "I don't see why not" and "of course you can" from Sirius and Ron both received disapproving looks from Hermione and McGonagall. Noticing the similarities between the looks Harry started to stifle the laugh that was threatening to burst forth any minute now, and settled for being transported to the hospital wing in the wheel chair that Dumbledore had just conjured.

When they entered the hospital wing Dumbledore cheerfully called the nurse, "Poppy you have a visitor." When Poppy emerged she looked at the headmaster and asked who it was, and was slightly annoyed when he said, "You have to guess, (the medi witch glared at him disapprovingly) all he needs is a little rest so it won't matter about being delayed, now your clues, he has been treated by you for various things ranging from, injuries from a dragon to battles with Voldemort." The medi witch did not even have to stop to think who it was "What has Potter done now? No doubt something dangerous, well bring him over here on the bed." She asked as she caught sight of Harry being wheeled in to the wing by Hermione. "Well I can not tell you that, it is up to Harry, but I can tell you he went in to a trance for about an hour before waking up gasping for air." "I shall be the judge of what he needs Albus of course I will have to examine him to check for injuries, now Potter what happened?" Poppy asked while levitating Harry in to a nearby bed. . "I went into a magical trance just like Professor Dumbledore said, I then came out of it about an hour later gasping for air." Harry did not feel like letting everyone know what had happened to him only those who were in the office at the time should know at the moment. "Very well, you will have to stay here overnight" She said as she finished checking for any injuries or anything that was not normal. "As for the rest of you out I have patients to attend to know out" she said shooing everyone away. 

Harry was kept in the Hospital ward for the next day but as there was nothing wrong with him he was allowed to leave Wednesday morning after several more checks by Madam Pomfrey. This caused him to be late down to breakfast and when he arrived he tried to ignore the hushed comments the students were making as he passed. Apparently the story had gotten out that he 'disappeared'. He made his way over to sit with Ron and Hermione to have some breakfast and talk. 

As today was a Wednesday morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall. Ron was filling his plate of nearly every food item on the table, Hermione was occasionally nibbling at her toast and sipping her pumpkin juice as she poured over the tomb that was her potions book. Harry however was plotting; plotting what he was about to do in potions class as well as sneaking glances at Hermione. About 15 minutes later, the trio left the warmth of the Great Hall for the cold dungeons for two glorious hours of potions, which for once Harry was looking forward to. Ron noticing this asked, "Harry why are you so happy? Did you forget we are heading to potions?" "Nah I didn't forget" Harry answered trying to stop himself from grinning "I've just got a good feeling about today's lesson" he finished as they took their seats.

Snape arrived soon after announcing that before they continued with their potions, there would be a pop quiz, with a flick of his wand he sent a copy of the test to every student. As he did this he told them, "There are thirty questions here, I expect everyone of you to get at least 25 correct. Those who fail to do so will have detention with me. You have half an hour – begin" As Harry looked down his list of questions he realized that this fitted in perfectly with his plans.

Exactly half an hour later Snape waved his wand again summoning the tests, another flick and they were all marked and stacked in order with the highest mark on top. "Right now to see who will be joining me in detention and who will not. Ms Granger all correct, Mr. Malfoy all correct 5 points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter no wrong answers." 

Snape stopped and checked the parchment again. "Potter how did you do this?" Harry smiled to himself – it was working. " I just knew the answers sir" Harry answered, "Do not lie to me. I know you cheated – did you copy Ms Granger's?" Perfect Harry thought, "No sir I did not cheat." Snape was positively seething; Harry had got a perfect score and was lying to him well that was about to change. "Come here Potter" Harry obediently got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Now" Snape said in what would be a sweet voice but coming from him it was scary. "If you did not cheat, you will have no objection to taking veritiseum will you?" he finished smugly and was just as shocked by Harry's answer as the rest of the class. "No sir I won't but I will only take it if you sign a 'bet' contract." This was going just as he wanted, Snape could not refuse or he would look bad in front of the students. 

"Hermione, would you write this down please, I would do it myself but you have neater hand writing." Harry said before dictating as Hermione withdrew a clean piece of parchment form her bag and was ready to write. " Today, on the 2nd October, Harry J Potter (from now on referred to as the suspect|) agrees to willingly take the truth serum – veritiseum, to be administered by Professor Severus Snape (from now on referred to as the accuser) in front of the Year six potions class. The reason for this is to confirm whether or not the suspect did cheat on a pop quiz. If it is proven that the suspect did cheat he will quit potions and never return. Also he will have to do whatever the accuser asks without question for one week as long as it is within the law" Here Hermione interrupted him, "Harry you can't do that" "Its ok Hermione, can we continue please" he looked at her and smiled somehow she knew that everything was going to be ok so she nodded. "If however it is proven that the suspect did not cheat the accuser must wear a pink tutu all day tomorrow and when the majority of staff and students are in the Great Hall sing three songs one at each meal from the muggle musical Mary Poppins." He now looked at Snape who appeared to be in some degree of shock however small it was, and simply said, "I will sign, will you?" before turning to sigh the parchment. Snape thought for a moment here was the perfect way to humiliate Harry he would have to do whatever I say. "My Pleasure Mr. Potter but may I suggest someone else signs as a witness so we can not back out if the result is not what was expected. Draco, sign this please." Harry then copied the parchment on to two more pieces of paper (one for him, one for Snape and one just incase) and walked to the front of the class. Handing Snape his copy.

Snape withdrew a bottle of clear liquid from his robes and tipped 3 drops on to Harry's tongue. Harry's eyes glazed over as he sat down and waited the questioning. "Now Harry I need to be sure that the potion is working so what I am about to ask you only you and I know the answer to. Last year you invaded my privacy how?" Snape had asked the question so carefully that he knew Harry could not tell what he saw. "During our private lesson I looked in to your pensive." He answered matter of factly, neither student nor professor noticed the reaction of the class as Snape continued with the questioning. "Did you cheat on the pop quiz you just took?" "No" "How did you do so well?" " I just knew the answers" "How" "Its to do with what happened in the headmaster's office." Snape knew he was stuck he had signed a magical contract so know he was going to be humiliated tomorrow, 'Well' he thought 'I might as well embarrass him a bit and get some answers'

"Harry in your second year, who stole potion ingredients from my personal supply?" Before Harry could answer, Hermione interrupted "Sir that is not the reason for this." "Be quiet Ms granger who was it Harry?" Harry whispered the next word but everyone heard it "Hermione" This clearly was not the answer he expected to hear and the class started talking all at once, Hermione had stolen form Snape. "Why" Snape asked after the class settled down. "So we could make polyjuice potion" "Who is we and again why?" "Hermione, Ron and me, to see if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin" "Who, when, and how" "Crabbe and Goyle, at Christmas and they ate cakes filled with a sleeping draught."

Snape knew the potion was about to wear off so he decided to send the trio to the headmaster, "You three will go directly to the Headmaster, I will be along shortly a house elf will give you the password." The trio left the class and made their way to headmaster's office where Dobby was waiting for them. " Oh Harry what songs is Snape going to sing" Hermione asked. "Mmm I don't know I was thinking of supercalafrajalisticexpaladious and a spoonful of sugar but you choose the last one" "What are you two on about?" Ron asked looking at the pair as though they had grown extra heads. "You know I said Snape had to sing three songs well they are from a muggle film. So which one Mione?" Harry explained. That was the second time this week he had called her that and it made her feel funny inside. Pushing this aside she thought for a minute before answering, "How about 'I love to laugh'?" They all burst out laughing as even Ron could see the irony in that statement.

Dobby interrupted their laughter, "Excuse me Harry Potter, sir and miss the Headmaster is waiting," he said bowing and turning to face the statue giving the password (rhubarb and custard). It then dawned on them what was about to happen as they stepped on to the moving spiral staircase to face the headmaster.

A/N Well that's all for the minute ill try to update soon if you are wondering were the pink tutu idea came from it was from tygerrrlyly if you are still reading hope you enjoy it 


	10. Explanations and Laughs

Hello everyone, thanks to all my reviewers, I have decided to only answer questions here, but all of your reviews are appreciated.

SillyGIllie: we find out about the elves in this chapter, as for the pairings, there may be some 

                 H/G but I did plan on it being H/Hr

Please forgive the writing later on I can't write in accents so please imagine they are there, thanks. Also there is a chance to vote at the end so please send in a review with your point of view. Now on with the story.

The trio stopped outside the large impressive oak doors, none of them seemed to want to move. After a minute or two filled with nervous silence and swapping glances with each other, neither Ron nor Hermione made to knock on the door. Harry taking the lead raised his fist and knocked on the door three times. Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in" came the cheery headmaster's voice from the office. As Harry reached for the handle, he heard Hermione take a sharp breath in. He turned and locked eyes with her and thought that he could almost sense what she was thinking (What's going to happen to us? Will we be expelled? Will this go on my permanent record? Do wizards have permanent records?). Harry sent what he hoped was a reassuring smile at Hermione, he would of seen her smile back if he had not turned to look at Ron, who though was clearly nervous seemed to be holding up well. The trio then walked in to the office ready to face the consequences of their actions back in their second year.

"I will be just one moment, now as I was saying Eniram, Harry will be staying here but you four are welcome to stay as staff members." Dumbledore continued talking to Harry's trainers who obviously had been in a meeting.  "Very well Albus we shall see you at the meeting later," with that the four elves left the room.

"Now back to matters in hand, please sit down while I call Professor Snape and of course Professor McGonagall – she is after all your head of house. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore said, after the three sat down and accepted the sweets. He then proceeded to take a handful of floo powder, throw it in to the fire and called "Minerva McGonagall" a few seconds later the deputy headmistress's head appeared in the fire. "Is there something I can help you with Albus?" she asked trying to look around the room. "Yes Minerva, could you please collect Severus and come to my office?" "Certainly, may I ask why you need to see us?" "We shall be discussing three Gryffindor students, please be quick." He explained blocking the trio from her view. "Of course" with that her head disappeared from the fire. A few minutes later she walked in to the office followed by Snape, both of them sat down in the vacant chairs.

"Well now that we are all here, would on e of you please explain what is going on." Dumbledore asked, "Harry if you go first please" "Well sir in potions class we had a pop quiz and I got a perfect score, Sna… Professor Snape was convinced I cheated so I willingly took the truth serum and he signed a bet contract. Any way it was proved that I did not cheat but he questioned me about other stuff and found out who stole potion supplies in my second then he sent us up here. Harry explained leaving out the part about it being Hermione who stole the ingredients. "Harry I have two questions for you, firstly what was the bet and secondly who did steal the supplies?" Harry reached in to his bag and withdrew the extra copy of the contract and handed it over carefully watching his reaction, he swore he saw a small smile on his pass over his face. "Mmhmm now about the other question?" As Harry went to answer Hermione admitted everything. By the time she finished her story Snape looked triumphant, while McGonagall was clearly upset, "Ms Granger, I expected better of you of course it is far to late to do anything about it now. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor." With that she left the office.

Snape made t follow but was stopped as the headmaster asked," Erm Severus, just where do you plan on getting a pink tutu?" Snape was shocked, "A… Albus you can't be serious" "I am completely serious Severus, you signed a contract in front of a class full of witnesses, I will conjure on e for you." He flicked his wand and a pink tutu appeared in Snape's hands. "Goodbye Severus I look forward to the entertainment tomorrow." Dumbledore finished. Snape practically flew out of the door. "Now one more thing, what songs did you plan on having him sing?" "Well we though supercalafrajalisticexpaladious at breakfast, then A spoonful of sugar at lunch and Hermione chose I love to laugh for dinner." Harry explained. "Very well please proceed to your lessons, I believe Hagrid is waiting for you with a certain dog." The trio then left the room, once they were halfway down the stairs, they heard the headmaster say, "I love to laugh" before he burst out laughing. Shocked by this they made their way to Care of Magical Creatures (CoMC) talking about what just happened.

"Hi Hagrid," all three said as they approached, "Now where have you lot been?" Ron explained about what had happened and was elbowed in the ribs by Harry as he nearly revealed the bet. "Ow what did you do that for?" "It's meant to be a surprise," They continued with the lesson during which they were reviewing what they learned last year in brief.

As it was break next, Hagrid, Snuffles and the trio went into his cabin were Sirius transformed. After Hagrid passed around tea and rock cakes (which ended up in the trio's pockets when Hagrid wasn't looking, Sirius spoke up, "So what's been going on?" "Not much" "Snape being a git" "I never knew how busy this year was going to be," all three started at once. As the conversation came to a close Harry turned to his godfather and said, "Make sure you attend every meal in the great hall tomorrow, and if you want a laugh stick near Snape." "Yeuch. Why would I want to do that?" He asked. To which the trio all responded, "Trust us"

The rest of the day passed without much happening except when a notice was put up declaring the next weekend would be a Hogsmeade visit. This would prove to be very useful as it was Hermione's birthday soon and Harry still had not brought her gift.

 At dinner that might, Dumbledore stood up and informed the staff and students that entertainment would be provided at every meal tomorrow. At this announcement Snape scowled and his black eyes swept over the hall; as they settled on Harry his scowl intensified. It was also announced that on October 31st there would be a Halloween party for which everyone had to wear a costume. Harry gulped he knew who he would like to go with but was afraid of asking her. Hermione also knew who she would like to go with and decided to look anywhere except at him. While doing this she notice a lot of the girls were looking at Harry and where whispering. However one girl stood out, she was not staring at Harry but at Ron: it was Luna.

Soon everyone made their way to the common rooms; the favoured topics of discussion that night being the party and the mysterious entertainment. The trio along with Ginny, Neville and Dean were talking about tomorrow, when Hermione announced she was going to bed she gave Ron a quick hug goodnight and did the same to Harry but also kissed him on the cheek like she did on the platform last year before blushing and running to her dorm. Harry stood there, his fingers lightly touching the spot where his friend's lips had been before going to bed himself. IT seemed as though no Ron and Ginny had not noticed, or had they?

A/N 

That's all for now, now the votes

Ron - should he notice the kiss if so should he a) ignore it b) go mad c) ask them about it calmly

Ginny – Should she notice it and what should she do?


	11. Screaming and Singing

Thanks for all the reviews, I could list you all by name but I know you are anxious to read about Snape in a tutu so on with the story.

Ron turned to the others and demanded, "What was that about? Why kiss Harry and not me? Its not like she's known him longer. We're all best friends, why Harry? I'm the one who." realising what he was about to say Ron turned Weasley red before running tin to the dorms. During this little rant of his the others just sat in silence watching him.

Ron slammed the dorm door behind him and flung himself on to his bed he lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes before Harry cautiously broke the silence, "Everything ok Ron?" "Is everything ok," Ron replied sarcastically "yes Harry, everything is bloody well fantastic" by now Ron had started to change in to his pyjamas and was shouting (at which point Harry cast a silencing spell on the room) "The girl I've liked since . forever sees fit to kiss my best friend right in front of me, and then you Harry, you just stand there and don't say anything."  "Ron I." started Harry  "No Harry don't even say it I don't want to hear it" with that Ron climbed into his bed and closed the hangings mumbling to himself.

Harry followed Ron's lead, got dressed and climbed into bed. He then ended the silencing charm on the room and cast one on Ron's bed; he did not want to hear Ron's disgruntled mumbling. He soon fell asleep which was a lot easier as he did not have to listen to Ron snoring. Shortly after, Dean, Seamus and Neville come up to the room, Dean peered in to the room and Neville asked, "Is it safe?" "Yeah Nev its safe, they're both asleep" Dean chuckled.

The next day Harry woke with an unexplained sense of foreboding. Then he remembered the events of last night, "oh no" he sighed as he checked the time and saw that it was 7 am. Yawning he got out of bed, went about his normal routine. Remembering what was happening today, he left the common room casting an invisibility spell on himself. His destination was the kitchens; there was a certain house elf he wanted to see.

As soon as he entered the kitchens, he removed the spell and called "Dobby?" A few seconds later the hyper active elf had flung himself around Harry's knees was ecstatically crying, " Harry Potter has come to see Dobby? What is Harry Potter wanting?" After disentangling himself from Dobby he explained, " Dobby I need your help, I need you to make sure that everyone is in the Great Hall for every meal at 8 am, 1 pm and 6 pm." "Of course Harry Potter, Dobby is happy to help, Harry Potter is a kind wizard unlike old masters" Dobby squeaked before reaching for a nearby jug saying "Bad Dobby! Very Bad Dobby." After calming the elf down he slipped out of the kitchens and went to Hagrid's hut.

"Hi ya Harry what are you doing here?" Hagrid boomed after he opened the door. "Hi Hagrid I wanted to see Sirius" "Well come on in then" Hagrid replied opening the door wider. "Harry what can I do for you?" Sirius yawned as he drank from a large cup of tea. "I need your help for a prank." Sirius' eyes lit up at this and begged to know what was going on but reluctantly agreed to help as Harry said it was a surprise but it did not include him. "I want to know how I can create a spotlight on someone?" " Is that all? All you have to do is wave your wand like this and say illuminartus then the person's name for example illuminartus Harry." Sirius explained trying to figure out whom the prank was for. "Ok thanks Sirius make sure you're in the Great Hall in." he looked at his watch ". 15 minutes, I've got to go bye" with that Harry made his way to the great hall to have a word with the headmaster and a certain photographer.

Twenty minutes later, Harry looked around the room, yes everyone was present including Ron who was sitting opposite Harry after apologising about last night claiming he was just tired. The room fell silent as Dumbledore stood up, "Good Morning everyone, now I know that I promised you some entertainment, but I feel an explanation is in order for those who do not know what is going on those e who do please feel free to let your minds wander. During a potions class yesterday, Professor Snape entered a magical contract with Mr Potter about test results - any way Professor Snape lost the bet so with out further ado" he waved his wand and the room was plunged into semi darkness " I give you Professor Snape" he finished by waving his wand to the side to bring out Snape. Harry quickly cast "illuminartus Snape" the professor noticed what was going on as the whole school save a few Slytherins were laughing. Somewhere near the front a big black dog was barking madly.

"In your own time Severus" Albus said, "Oh Severus might I say that you do look fetching in your tutu I don't see why you don't wear pink more often" McGonagall said Snape murmured something which sounded like "I'm not Lockhart Minevera" Snape indeed was wearing a pink tutu complete with pink tights and dance shoes. The tutu was complete with a low neckline and a frilly skirt that stuck out.

Snape sighed "Very well if I must" he waved his wand and the music to supercalafrajalisticexpaladious filled the hall, causing all the muggle-borns to howl with laughter once again, some of the staff also included in this. Snape began to sing: 

"It's supercalafrajalisticexpaladious even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious supercalafrajalisticexpaladious"  (background um diddle diddle um diddle aye repeated four times)

"Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad me father gave me nose a tweak and told me I was bad but then one day I learned a word to save me aching nose the biggest word you ever heard and this is how it goes Oh supercalafrajalisticexpaladious even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious supercalafrajalisticexpaladious" (background um diddle diddle um diddle aye repeated four times) 

"He travelled all around the world and everywhere he went he'd use his special word and all would say there goes a clever gent. When dukes and maharajas pass the time of day with me I'd say me special word then they' d invite me out to tea. Oh supercalafrajalisticexpaladious even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious supercalafrajalisticexpaladious. You know you can say it backwards which is diousalaexplisticfrajacalarepus but that s going a bit to far undoubtedly"

"So when the cat has got your tongue there's no need to dismay just summon up this word then you've got a lot to say but better use it carefully or it could change you life for example yes? One night I said it to my girls and now my girls my wife. oh and lovely thing she is too. She's supercalafrajalisticexpaladious, supercalafrajalisticexpaladious, supercalafrajalisticexpaladious, supercalafrajalisticexpaladious."

His voice wasn't anything special, and had difficulty hitting or getting near the higher notes; throughout the performance Colin was taking pictures of Snape and the audience. As he finished, Snape walked over to Harry, the music finished and Snape murmured " This means war Potter the marauders weren't the only pranksters" everyone in the hall heard this, Harry just calmly said " There will be two more performances at 1 pm and 6 pm, oh and Professor I'm sure I will be able to handle this war."  "And what pray tell Potter makes you think that?" Snape asked icily "Well I can ask Padfoot and Moony for suggestions I am the son of Prongs so that should help, Fred and George would love to test some of their products on you and what about the Gryffindors? And the DA?" Harry looked around and saw those who were mentioned nodding. "Good Day Professor" Harry said and turned to leave the hall as Sirius trotted up to him.

Once they were in the entrance hall Sirius transformed, "that was priceless Harry" he gasped between laughter. "So will you help me?" Harry asked Sirius suddenly became serious, " It is my duty as your Godfather and a marauder to help you, the greasy git won't know what hit him." Sirius transformed again and Harry asked him " Will you trail Snape and make sure he wears that all day?" Sirius barked and went back in to the hall and sat next to Snape and kept looking at him causing Snape to scowl. Satisfied with this Harry went to get ready for DADA.

A/N So what did you think? Hope you liked it and it wasn't to out of character. Hmm any future marauders out there with prank ideas for Harry or Snape let me know in a review and you will be mentioned if I use your idea.


	12. Manners matter

A/N: Hi sorry about the delay, here are my review responses for my two reviewers:

SillyGillie: Things aren't always what they seem. Just remember that. 

Lord of Darkness13: Answers to your questions will come soon  - I like your prank

          idea :-)

Now on with the story, and sorry in advance for the short chapter.

Hermione had left the hall a few seconds after Sirius had returned leaving Ron with a plateful of food, she knew that he would want some time to talk to him alone. After consulting her timetable to check that they had DADA next she hurried off to find him. 

Since the day when Harry had made the densaugo spell Draco fired at them freeze in mid air she had been in the library trying to figure out what it was. Of course she had a vague idea with her knowledge preened from various books over the past five years, but being Hermione she wanted to make sure her theory was correct. It was this theory that she kept going over in her head until she finally caught up with him near moaning myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry" she called hoping that he would stop. Which he did, "hi 'Mione what's up?" he asked turning round to look at her. "I have been thinking about that day when you stopped the spell from hitting me, and I have a theory as to what it could be. I mean it just has to be it there's no other logical explanation, I remember reading about something like this in '1001 supposedly unexplainable magical incidents' by Benevolentia Me it was a fascinating book and incidents like this have happened to you before haven't they I mean when you blew up your aunt in third year. Of course we'll have to speak to Lupin as it was in defence or maybe Professor Flitwick would be a better choice" she rambled rather quickly. Whilst she was doing this Harry noted how cute she was when she was excited about something 'no this is your friend one of your _best friends_' he though to himself sternly "Hermione, what are you on about?" he asked holding her shoulder in an attempt to stop her rambling. "Oh yes of course I should of explained how stupid of me I think it was will magic" she started quickly again, "Hermione I've known you five years and you are not stupid just a bit over excited sometimes one thing you are definitely not is stupid." At this comment she started blushing before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the DADA class "come on if we hurry we might get to see Lupin before class begins."

They soon got to the classroom but when they got inside they did not see Lupin, instead sitting at the teacher's desk looking as though he owned the room was Nairret. "Mr Potter I thought that my family and I had taught you better manners than that, remind me what was rule number five." He said silkily smirking as he started formulating a plan in his head about what will happen for the lesson. "Rule number five, manners are paramount, you will not enter any room except your own without knocking first." Harry sighed, Niarret was very fond off rules for the first week of his training Harry had to memorize at least twenty rules and then sub rules for each rule. "Ahh so you haven't forgotten, now out you go and try again, you to Ms Granger if you please." he finished in the same tone. Harry knew from previous experience that he would not get anywhere with Niarret until he got this correct. Sighing he turned and went to walk out as he did so he remembered rule five sub two be chivalrous - ladies first. So he opened the door and let Hermione exit first, before closing the door behind him. He looked back to see a nod of approval by Niarret.  When they were both outside Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "Is he always like that?" "Nah" Harry sighed "he's usually much worse" he finished giving her a lopsided grin. He raised his fist and knocked on the door twice and waited. Niarret's voice came through the door in the same silky voice "Come in" so again Harry held the door open for Hermione and closed it behind him. He waited while Niarret spent time reading a few of the scrolls on his desk. After a few minutes of silence Hermione spoke, "Excuse me sir…" was as far as she got as Niarret looked up and said, "Mr Potter rule 5 sub rule 3 recite." Harry sighed again, "Rule 5 sub rule 3 You will not speak to an elder unless spoken to"  "Good, now try again out you both go" Niarret seemed to be enjoying himself as he shot Harry an amused smile. After going through the routine again they waited for Niarret to speak, "Now how can I help you Ms Granger?" "We wanted to see Professor Lupin." She said politely, "Well I am afraid Professor Lupin is not here, and your lesson is about to start so if you could line up outside and wait for your classmates please." He smiled.

About five minutes later when the rest of the class had joined them, Niarret came out of the class, "Good Morning class, now when you enter the room I want you to line up at the back in silence you may enter." Once everyone was lined up he continued, "Ok my name is Niarret but you will call me sir, when I call your name you will go to the first unattended desk starting in the first row on the left hand side. Mr Malfoy," Niarret instructed from the front of the class. Malfoy swaggered forward to his desk and sat down. Niarret carried on calling the boys' names all of them sat at their desks till finally Niarret said, "Mr Potter" Harry walked to his desk but did not sit down instead he stood behind the left chair and waited. This earned him confused looks from the Gryffindors and sniggers from the Slytherins. "Now ladies when I call your name you will go through the same procedure, Ms Parkinson." Again the girls walked forward to their seats and sat down till the last girls was called forward, "Ms Granger" Hermione walked forward to meet Harry who took her left hand bowed slightly and kissed it and said "Ms Granger" before pulling out her seat. Again causing the confused looks and sniggers, but this time Hermione blushed and Niarret smiled. "Excellent twenty points to Gryffindor. Everyone should have done something similar to Mr Potter because, MANNERS MATTER." Niarret said in a similar fashion to Moody's CONSTANT VIGILANCE. "Now on days where Professor Lupin can not attend classes I will be teaching you manners. This will be once maybe twice a month, the person who you are sitting next to will be your partner in this class. Now these scrolls have the rules that you will be learning and following. Memorize them starting now." He said as he distributed the scrolls. Harry looked down at his and saw that it was the same as those he had already learned with a few additional ones on how to deal with peers.  "Also" he continued, "these badges of your houses will monitor your performance, you can only take them off when you sleep and are using the bathrooms." 

Forty-five minutes later Harry Hermione Ron and Lavender (who was Ron's partner) were making their way to transfiguration class. "Err Harry can I ask you something?" Lavender asked. "Of course Ms Brown" he replied pointing to his badge so Ron knew why he was acting this way. "Ok Mr Potter" Lavender smiled, " I was just wondering how you knew what he wanted us to do in class" "Oh that's easy, Ms Granger and I met Niarret before class and he made sure we followed these rules." Harry said thinking to himself, ' Well it is an abbreviated version of the truth but she doesn't have to know that.' The rest of the talk was about how Malfoy had lost 15 points due to his "atrocious manners". 

Once inside the transfiguration class those who were present in manners class followed their rules, "What is going on here?" McGonagall asked. No one answered, "Well Mr Longbottom?" After explaining what was going on McGonagall nodded "Very well, now in this class we are going to be studying Animagi in more depth, I will be casting a spell to see who has the potential to be an Animagus and those students will have extra lessons on Monday and Wednesday at 5 pm with my assistant Eniram. Any one caught messing around in my class will leave and never come back, now that said Ms Granger if you could come with me please. The rest of you start making notes on Animagi from page 25 of your books" As Hermione stood up both Ron and Harry did to as this was one of their rules to follow. 

McGonagall led Hermione in to a separate room and explained to Hermione, "Now I am going to cast a spell, this will if you have the Animagus potential you will glow blue and the glow will show us your form, it may tickle are you ready?" Hermione nodded "very well, Animus Me Revelo" Hermione did in fact glow blue but her glow separated in to three forms, an owl, a peregrine falcon and a unicorn which surprised McGonagall very much. After everyone else had been seen, (Lavender was a butterfly, Neville had two forms, a bear and a cat, Ron also had two forms, a Hobby Flacon and a fox, unsurprisingly Draco was a snake.) it was Harry's turn when he got in the room, McGonagall went through the same speech, after which Harry said he already could turn in to his forms, a lion, a Peregrine falcon and a unicorn were the only ones he showed her. "Ver.. Ah hem very well Potter you can join the lessons perhaps they will help you speed up your transformations, incidentally who taught you Animagi?" McGonagall asked, Harry smiled and simply said, "Your assistant Professor."

Soon it was time for morning break, the trio students left together when Harry remembered he had left his book behind, so he went to get it. While they were waiting for Harry, Ron asked Hermione something, "Err...Hermione" "Yes Ron" "Would you… I mean will you" "Oh Ron spit it out" Hermione said, "Hermionewouldyougotothehalloweenpartywithme?" Ron blurted out, "Sorry Ron can you repeat that?" Ron took a deep breath; "Would you go to the Halloween Party with me?" he asked waiting for an answer. "Yes Ron I will" Hermione said thinking to herself, 'it's not like the person I want to go with would ask me anyway' at the same time Ron was thinking 'Yes I've got a date with Hermione. I knew she liked me' Harry returned moments later and they made their way to break.

A/N how many saw that coming then? Keep your reviews and suggestions coming in please I like to know what people think of my story / chapters.  By the way Benevelentia Me is Latin for will magic. Just incase you wanted to know I used this online translator: http://www.24hourtranslations.co.uk/cgi-bin/latdict.pl


	13. A spoonful of sugar

A/N I was bored the other night I actually had nothing to do so I decided I would try to get the next chapter done so here it is. Once again I apoligise that I can not write accents so just pretend they are there. Also I know at the end Harry is a little Ooc but his reason is there.

As they walked to the courtyard, Harry could not help but notice the massive smile that covered Ron's face. "What's up with you Ron?" he asked, "Hermione said she'd go to the Halloween Party with me" he smiled but kept looking straight ahead. Hermione though was watching Harry's response, "Oh ok" he said trying to look happy, "I've err… I've got to go see snuffles. See ya" Harry shot up to the dorms, rummaged through his trunk till he found the marauder's map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he said the familiar words whilst touching his wand tip to the parchment. The familiar map appeared in front of him, soon he located the dot marked Sirius Black in the dungeons. Wiping the map clean he made his way to the dungeons.

After meeting Sirius he said, "Hi Snuffles, can you come with me" Sirius barked as he was still in his Animagus form. Harry then led the way to the room of requirement. Today it looked like the Gryffindor common room, complete with two plush armchairs near the fire and a coffee table that held snacks and pumpkin juice. "Wow" said Sirius once he had transformed," How did you find this place?" "One of the house elves showed it to me last year for our DADA club. Basically you think of what you want and it appears." Harry explained. "Ok so what can I do for you kid?" his godfather asked as the pair sat down in front of the roaring fire. "Well I wanted to know how Snape's lessons went." "Well" Sirius smiled, " his first class was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 4th years, some were singing under their breath, he was so furious he put a group of them in detention. Next was Slytherin and Gryffindor 1st years who kept quiet because he scared them at the beginning, but yes he wore the outfit. Between the classes he looked at me and said, ' I suppose you think this is hilarious Black, well when you see Potter tell him he'd better watch out' in his usually icy tone" Harry sipped his juice smiling at the mental picture of Snape trying to brew potions in his tutu. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about Harry" Sirius said after he had a drink. "No" Harry said immediately, earning a disbelieving look from Sirius. "Ok, there's this girl" "Hermione" Sirius interrupted, "Is it that obvious?" "Yes" "Okay but she's going to the Halloween Party with someone else." "Ron" Sirius nodded, "Okay then what happens?" Harry sighed. "Sorry kid there's not much I can say about that, but why not go with someone else as a group?" Somewhere a bell rang, "Okay I'll think about it, I've go to go to Hagrid's lesson." "ok good luck, I'll keep an eye on ol' snivellus for you." With that Sirius transformed and the duo ran to their separate destinations.

"Right today we are going to be looking at runespoors, who can tell me what they are?" Hagrid boomed, Hermione unsurprisingly raised her hand, " A runespoor is a three headed snake which is usually black and orange in colour, the three heads are the planner, the dreamer and the critic. The runespoor was once very popular amongst dark wizards." She explained, "Good take ten points." Hagrid smiled, "Now I have a tank here with one in, now he's only a baby. I found him in the forest. I want you to sketch him, make notes from your books and in small groups no more than four come up and get a good look at him." 

About 15 minutes later, the trio went to get a good look at the three-headed snake, "Oh isn't it fascinating," Hermione gushed, causing the left head of the snake to hiss, "It has a name." "Sorry about that" Harry said looking at the snake, "We don't know you name." He turned to his friends who were staring at him, "What?" he asked, "You were doing it again. You were speaking snake language, what did it say" Ron stammered. "Oh right sorry the left head said 'it has a name'" Harry translated. "Oh what is their name? Or is it names?" Hermione asked, turning to the snake he started to hiss again, "Hi, my name is Harry what is yours?" "You speak our language" the right head said, "we have never met anyone who can speak our language, I am Cogito" next the middle head hissed dreamily, "I am Somnio" the third head harshly said, " I am Censeo" Translating for them Harry pointed to each head and told his friends the names of the snakes, and introduced Hermione and Ron to the runespoor. Hermione looked at the creature and said, "Hello Cogito, Somnio and Censeo" causing Somnio to say "I like her she's nice" and Censeo hissed "I however do not like him he is rude" flicking his tongue at Ron. " I have to agree with you both there" Harry answered. 

Soon it was time for the next lesson, Harry and Hermione said good bye to Ron who had a free period. After he was gone Harry turned to Hermione bowed and said, "May I escort you to your next lesson Ms Granger" causing Hermione to laugh and reply, "Yes you may Mr Potter" which in turn caused both to laugh, he offered her his arm which she took and he asked, "would you like me to carry your bag?" 'Hmm' Hermione thought, ' I could let him, my shoulder is killing me, but what would people think? Who cares he's your friend and is doing you a favour' "Thanks" she finally said and he carried her bag. They were half way to the castle when a drawling voice from behind said, "Look its Lord and Lady Potter" he then started impersonating the pair with Pansy causing the knot of Slytherins to laugh. Ignoring them, Harry and Hermione made their way to Muggle studies "Which Harry was taking as he saw it as an easy NEWT).

In the corridor on the way to class they bumped into Parvati and Padma (aka Gossip are us). They looked at each other and noticing Harry and Hermione where arm in arm Parvati giggled, "Ooh is there something we should know?" "No Parvati, Harry is just helping me and plus this is homework remember Niarret's class?" Hermione said as they continued to class.

"Good day class, I am Professor Robinson, today we are going to be discussing a muggle invention – the telephone." She held up a telephone and passed it round for everyone to see. "Now those who now what these are and how to use them can start making notes the rest of you pay attention" She proceeded to talk about the function of a telephone and gave the class a demonstration.

Soon it was time for lunch, Harry once again helped Hermione out of her seat, picked up her bag and handed it to her as she wanted to go and get books for her afternoon classes. They walked out together Hermione told him she would meet him at the hall.

A few minutes after Harry had sat down opposite Ron, Hermione and Lavender entered the hall and made their way over to the boys. They also noticed that Niarret was close behind them, so Harry and Ron went through the familiar process of standing up, bowing, kissing the girls' left hand. After doing this Harry smiled as he helped Hermione to her seat. "Very good Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, its nice to see you have not lost your manners." Niarret said as he stopped level with them. "Thank you sir" they both said at the same time. 

After all the food had disappeared, Dumbledore stood, "Now we are all fed it is time for the next instalment of entertainment so without further ado ladies and gentlemen Professor Snape and A spoonful of sugar, please feel free to join in the chorus the words are here." He flicked his wand and a ribbon shot out of it and formed the words rising above the staff table. Glowering Snape stood and began to sing the song. (Chorus is in Italics):

"In every job that must be done there is an element of fun, you find the fun and snap the job's a game. And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake a lark a spree its very clear to see _that a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down, medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way._" Most of the muggle-born students joined in with the chorus and Colin was taking photos again as asked by Harry. " The robin feathering his nest has very little time to rest while gathering his bits of twine and twig though quite intent in his pursuit he has a merry tune to toot he knows a song will move the job along. _For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way. _The honey bees that fetch the nectar from the flowers to the comb never tire of ever buzzing to and fro because they take a little nip form every flower that they sip and hence (and hence) they find (they find) their task is not a grind. Ah ah ah ah ah ah. Cheeky" 

With that Snape turned on his heal and stormed out of the hall; causing the skirt on his pink tutu to flare out. After he had, the hall burst out laughing including a few Slytherins and the teachers. Hermione and Lavender were laughing so hard they nearly fell out of their seats. After she had calmed down Harry lent over and whispered in her ear, "If you think that was funny wait till dinner." He drew back and saw confusion on her face he lent forward and whispered four little words, "I love to laugh" causing her to go in to a fresh set of giggles.

Nothing else really happened at lunch except when Pansy saw Harry and Ron helping the girls out of their seats and escort them out of the hall. This caused Pansy to shriek "Draco, baby why don't you treat me like that? Why should they be treated better than me? I'm your girlfriend they're just friends." At this outburst the four of them stopped and listened. "Because" drawled Draco, "I am a Malfoy and we Malfoys do not make a spectacle of ourselves." This only infuriated her further; meanwhile Harry had whispered in Hermione's ear again and she was nodding her head. "Well," Pansy shrieked again I suppose that means I'm no longer your girlfriend." 

Harry had left Hermione and walked up to Pansy thinking to himself, 'I can't believe I'm about to do this. But its for the greater good plus it will infuriate Malfoy.'  As he was just in front of Pansy he took her hand bowed and kissed it, "What do you think you are doing Potter" Pansy shrieked. "I'm sorry Ms Parkinson, I was just wondering if you would you like an escort back to your house?" She looked over her shoulder and saw how furious Malfoy was he had not gone red but pink tinged his pale cheeks. Smiling she said "Thank you Harry, it' s nice to see someone has manners around here." Saying his name very clearly. With that, they liked arms and walked over to Hermione you took Harry's other arm and left the silent hall.

A/N so what did you think? Let me know please. About Harry's strange behaviour with Pansy, did you just expect him to pass up an opportunity to annoy Malfoy? They greater good I mentioned is inter house unity or at least a step towards it.


	14. Potions and Animagi

A/N Hi everyone sorry its been so long since I've updated, but there were a few problems like writers block, college work, work, and not having enough hours in the day I need a time turner if only they really existed oh well.

Thanks to Elvira you was the only person to review last chapter :-( 

Now on with the story: 

Harry, Hermione and Pansy had left Ron and Lavender and were making their way to the Slytherin common room; Pansy of course was leasing the way. As soon as she was sure no one had followed them, Pansy asked, "So care to tell me what that was about Pot…Harry? He was silent for a minute as the trio kept walking before answering, " I had a few reasons, one it was an excellent chance to annoy Malfoy, and two remember what the sorting hat said about house unity?" At this both girls nodded, " Well I agree with it and thought it might help. Also you deserve better that that." He finished his eyes briefly moved from Pansy face to her neck. "Oh…" Pansy said a slight blush creeping onto her face, "We're here, thanks for what you did." She smiled as turning to face a picture of a snake. "That's ok have a good day" Harry said, after which Hermione told her, "Yeah don't let Malfoy get you down." " I won't thanks Harry, Gran…Hermione." Pansy replied as she whispered the password and entered the common room.

Harry and Hermione made their way to Gryffindor; after a few minutes Hermione broke the comfortable silence saying, "That was a really mice thing you did Harry." "Err thanks 'Mione," he said thinking to himself, '_Why am I so nervous around her? She's my best friend for crying out loud'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione asked, "Did you mean what you said about house unity?" Relaxing a bit reminding himself that he was just having a conversation with his friend he answered, "Yeah I did, I mean you heard the hat's song… And before you ask yes I do think she deserves better. Did you see the bruise on her neck? It looked like someone and grabbed her." Hermione gasped, "You don't think that Malfoy…" "I do" he sighed interrupting her, "but we've got no proof – House unity" he finished as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked from his seat near the fire, "Oh we were just talking to Pansy before coming here" Hermione explained before muttering to Harry, "I don't think we should tell him about the bruise yet." Harry nodded slightly to show his agreement as they joined Ron and Lavender at the fireside. Soon the four where talking about the Halloween Party; " So anyone asked you yet Harry?" Lavender asked, " A few but I've turned them down. So far Emma Hawker from Hufflepuff and Claire Kempson from Ravenclaw – Both are first years, a fourth year I'm not sure who though and Miranda Durcan – a fifth year Hufflepuff she's really quiet I didn't even know she was here. What about you Lav?" he answered glaring at Ron as he tried to hide his laughter. "Oh I'm going with Seamus he asked me this morning, Ginny and Dean are going together of course, oh and you'll never guess you Neville asked…Luna" She said, she always knew who was going with who it was her duty as one of the gossips of Hogwarts. "Really, that's err…unexpected" Harry said, "Yeah I know mate and Luna accepted after I turned her down as I'm going with Hermione" Ron beamed clearly amused he had to turn someone down. "We've got about half an hour till potions so lets say twenty minutes after we walk to the dungeons, what about you Lavender?" Hermione asked noticing the time. After consulting her timetable she answered " Divination with Firenze for an hour then with Trellawney." "Anyone want a game of chess?" Ron asked summoning his board and set, "Sure" Harry answered before summoning his own set. After ten minutes he regretted his decision as he spectacularly lost to Ron. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the dungeon for class to begin when sniggers of laughter started behind them, Turning round Ron burst out laughing, Harry chuckled in to his hands and Hermione was trying to but failing to suppress a giggle. What they had seen as they turned was their potions master striding along the damp dark corridor in his pink tutu at such a pace that made his hair and the skirt flare out. If you looked closely enough you could see him muttering out of the side of his mouth to a big black dog. After noticing the dog Harry called, "Snuffles" causing the dog to bound forward to the trio barking madly. "Oh Potter's still got his mutt, I thought dogs weren't allowed in school but of course Potter's allowed to do anything." Came a drawling voice followed shortly by the appearance of Draco flanked by the huge hulking forms of Crabbe and Goyle both grunting in laughter.  Draco stepped forward towards Harry, "I bet you're really pleased with that show you put on with Pansy in the hall. She's my girlfriend and I can treat her how I like." He finished smirking. Harry stepped away from Hermione and Ron and whispered so he thought that only Draco could hear, " Does that include abuse?" Snuffles must have heard this as he started growling and bearing his teeth at Draco. Snape approached the classroom and barked, "Everyone in now" Quickly everyone entered the room as a Draco stood still obviously in shock.

"Today we are going to continue with the polyjuice potion preparation. If I so much as hear one whispered phrase or hum of those ridiculous muggle songs I have sung, the person singing will be in detention faster than you can say Hogwarts. Instructions are in your books, cauldrons are in there," he waved his wand to the wall again and revealed the simmering cauldrons. "… Get to work." As Hermione went to get their potion, Harry began re-reading the instructions for the complicated potion. By doing so he realised that the information was coming back to him as though he had read this a hundred times before, _' hmm must be Salazar's gift, I better read it through though don't want Snape to realise anything – not that he could the greasy git' _

About a third of the way through the class Harry took over the potion making from Hermione; the trio had decided to each do a third of lesson each that way Snape couldn't blame jus tone person if it went wrong or right for that matter. As he had inherited the skills of a potions master from Salazar, he did not look at the book once. 

Snape had undoubtedly noticed this as he had been keeping an eye on the boy since his little show last lesson.  Which bothered him immensely, as Snape had decided long ago that if he should have the displeasure of teaching Potter at NEWT level he would ignore him. He couldn't help but watch as Potter quickly tended to his potion in a manner any potions teacher would be proud of, any that is accept him, _'What is Potter doing, not looking at the book the imbecile, he is so arrogant he believes he does not need to bother with instructions. Well I may not be able to give him the truth serum but I can use legillmency'. _

A few minutes later Harry felt someone trying to break in to his mind, luckily for him, he had been practising his Occlumency every night and now could block out an attacker. Slowly and carefully he looked up and saw exactly what he had expected, Snape was staring at him, gazing intently. _'Well if Snape wants to see my memories why not?'_ Harry thought fighting the grin threatening to spread across his face. 

Letting his walls slip ever so slightly knowing that Snape would think he had broke them, Harry started to sift through his memories trying to sense what he was looking for. And then he heard it, _'How did he learn potions?'_ Snape was asking. Knowing that he could not let him know about Salazar just yet Harry directed hi thoughts to some off his memories of the Dursleys', as he knew this would throw Snape out. 

Snape felt a crack appear in the walls of Harry's mind, smiling to himself, He started to search through Harry's memories for anything that had to do with potions. What he saw instead shocked him, he saw a five-year-old Harry, with cello taped glasses, doing house work as a large blond boy, a man and a woman lazed around watching TV, the memory swirled as a new one started to form, a nine year old Harry in clothes that looked big enough for a eighteen year old, was being chased by the blond boy who was considerably bigger and a group of boys when Harry suddenly disappeared. The memory changed to Blond boy's birthday as he counted his presents, "How many are there?" he demanded the boy's father answered, "Thirty-six, counted them myself." "Thirty six! But last year I had thirty seven!" The boy's mother then spoke, "You haven't counted Aunt Marge's one its here behind this one form Mummy and Daddy, and we'll buy you two more when we are out." "So I'll have…" " Thirty nine sweetums." The memory changed for the last time to Harry's eleventh birthday for which he received an old pair of faded knobbly socks. Snape let out a breath he did not know he had been holding, taking this as his cue Harry asked, "Like what you see Professor?" "What was that about Potter?" Snape demanded, "Oh just a few of my memories from the Dursley's. Funny isn't it how dreadful people can be. Professor I have one thing to say to you, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry mentally bellowed has he mentally pushed the Professor out of his mind. 

The rest of potions class passed with out incident at the end of the class Snape said, "Pack away, none of you leave this class until your desks are clear." As they packed away a few of the students were caught humming 'A spoonful of sugar' and received detention and lost 15 points each.  As they were about to leave the class Snape spat, "Potter you have a meeting in the headmaster's office at 8pm to discuss extra curriculum activities. Do not be late." That could only mean one thing, Occlumency talks.

As Ron made his way to Herbology, Hermione and Harry started talking. "So," Harry asked, " What do you want to do?" _'I know what I want to do'_ Hermione thought,  _'but it's out of the question.' _ "I really anted to make some notes on Animagi for Eniram's lessons. You should make some notes to." "In other words you want to go and search through the library and a ton of books." Harry groaned smiling to let her know he was just playing, "Oi" she said playfully slapping his arm, " Unless you have a better idea. Mr Potter." She challenged. "How about the room of requirement? That way we could get the necessary books automatically." Harry responded.  "Of course why didn't I think of that, it would cut down on research time." 

As they entered the room, they noticed it was split in two sections; the first half was an almost exact replica of the library except all the books had to do with Animagi, there was a floor to ceiling bookshelf against the wall, and a large table in the middle of the room. The other half was a replica of the Gryffindor common room, complete with fireplace and a plush sofa. " I guess we were thinking of different things." Hermione stated as she started searching for books, she pulled out a copy of books about her Animagus forms as well as a copy of "Animagi – the basics" by Meme Animus.

Noticing Harry wasn't getting any books Hermione, said, " I hope you are going to study to, what are your Animagus forms?" as she turned to the bookshelves. "Hermione, I don't need to study as I can turn in to a stag just like my dad." "Really Harry? Where did you learn? Can I see?" she gushed. "I learned it in Nevle Mlaer, Eniram taught me I'll transform to show you." Hermione nodded, "let me get my quill so I can take notes, would you mind going slowly so I can keep up?" "Sure just for you." He said sending her a lopsided grin. _' Does he have any idea how cute he is when he does that?' _Hermione thought nodding to show she was ready. 

Slowly Harry began changing form; first he changed his legs in to a stag's hindquarters before changing his arms and torso. Lastly he changed his head, and where Harry Potter once stood was a magnificent stag. Harry then began to reverse the process, slowly so Hermione could make more notes.  "Wow Harry do you think, I could try? I mean I want to learn this as soon as possible." She asked excitedly. "I think so" Harry said, " Just focus on one part of your body, what form do you want to try?" " Oh I wanted to try the cat form," Hermione answered immediately. "Ok, now I want you to focus clearly on your right arm, imagine it changing smoothly in to soft fur and your hand curling into an elegant paw. Also it helps if you think of a characteristic of a cat lets say grace in this case." He explained. Hermione nodded, closed her eyes and began to think of all Harry had just said. 

Several tries later, she groaned in frustration, "Arghh this is not working." "Your too tense 'Mione, try to relax," Harry said soothingly, "think of Crookshanks." Taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes, she tried again. Harry smiled, "open your eyes." As she did so she looked at her right arm and noticed that it was shorter and chestnut in colour and more importantly a cats front leg and paw. " I did it," She cried, " Now try turning back, imagine it turning in to your arm again." She managed this quicker than the initial transformation. "Excellent now all you have to do is the same for all your body." 

About half an hour later Hermione, had managed a complete transformation (she wasn't he cleverest witch in the year for nothing). "Congratulations 'Mione look in the mirror." Harry said watching the bushy furred chestnut cat prowl over to the mirror. Hermione turned back in to herself and caught Harry in a suffocating Hug, "Thank you" she gushed, "Thank you thank you." '_If this is the response I get, maybe I should help her more often.' _Harry thought to himself. As his best friend placed a soft kiss on his left cheek; causing both witch and wizard to blush _'Definitely should help her more often' _ " Come on its song time." Harry said holding her hand leading her to the door.

A/N

Hi all hope you enjoyed the chapter, who should Harry go to the Halloween Party with? It won't be Hermione as she is going with Ron. Let me know in a review. Next chapter the last song :-( 


	15. I Love to Laugh

A/N I would just like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. And I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but I could not access fanficiton.net. 

Chapter 15

Harry and Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand as neither had let go and were on their way to the Great Hall. As they walked both could not help but think about how right and natural holding the other's hand felt.

A comfortable silence filled the air as neither spoke; just relaxing in each other's company. When the pair finally reached the Great Hall they reluctantly let go of their friend's hand. The warmth that had been there disappeared almost immediately.

Dinner as usual was amazing, the house elves had laid on all types of fresh vegetables; carrots, peas, sweet corn and butternut squash were just a few. Also adorning the tables were dishes of various potatoes, roast beef, lamb and chicken, and even a nut cutlet for the vegetarians. 

Conversation at all the tables was sparse tonight; everyone seemed to have their minds on other things mainly the last song. While others (like Ron) were to busy stuffing their faces to even think about talking. Soon the dinners disappeared and the puddings appeared consisting of treacle tart, blocks of ice cream, cake and an array of fruits. These to disappeared leaving the cutlery and crockery sparkling gold again.

"Ahem, now for the last time Professor Snape will entertain us. Harry can you tell us what the song is please?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up.

"Actually Hermione choose this song, so it is only fair that she tells you. Hermione?" He answered from his seat.

"Tonight's song is from the same muggle film and is called 'I Love to Laugh'" She announced causing many laughs from students and staff alike all could see the irony. Mean while Snape had made his way to the middle of the stage and had once again been placed under the spotlight spell. He waited for the laughter to die down before initiating the music charm and began to sing.

"Hahaha I love to laugh hehehehe

Loud and long and clear he

I love to laugh hehehehe

It's getting worse every year hehe

The more I laugh hehehe

The more I fill with glee hehehehe

And the more the glee hehehehe

The more I'm a merrier me hehehe

It's embarrassing 

The more I'm a merrier me hehehehe

Some people laugh through their noses 

Sounding something like this

Mhmm mhmm mhmm – Dreadful

Some people laugh through their teeth goodness sakes

Hissing and fizzing like snakes SsSsSsSsSs

Not at all attractive to my way of thinking

Some people laugh to fast hehehehehehe

Some only blast HA

Others they twitter like birds hehehehe hehehe ( You know you're as bad as he is)

Then there's a kind what can't make up their mind

Mhmm mhmm hahahaha hehehehe eheheh hohohoho

When things strike me as funny 

I can't hold it inside and squeak 

As the squeaklers do 

I've got to let go with a hohohoho and a ha to

Hahaha we love to laugh hehehehe

Loud and long and clear he

We love to laugh hehehehe

It's getting worse every year hehe

The more you laugh hehehe

The more you fill with glee hehehehe

And the more the glee hehehehe

The more we're a merrier we hehehe"

On the way to the dorms, Ron tried to start up a conversation between the trio.

"Where'd you two get to then?"

"Oh we were in the…"Hermione started biting her bottom lip

"…the library" Harry finished her sentence

Ron was about to say something when Cho Chang appeared blocking their path. Ignoring the other two she spoke to Harry/

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted last year, I was still upset overt Cedric, but that's no excuse for the way I acted. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me?"

"Hi Cho, I'm err… I don't think I'm going to go to the party." He stammered.

"Oh why's that? Is your precious Hermione going with someone else?" she snapped before running away.

"Why aren't you going to the party?" Hermione inquired

"Oh erm the girl I wanted to go with already has a date"

"Bad luck mate who'd you want to go with?" Ron asked

"It doesn't matter"

"Aww come on or at least tell me what year she's in" Ron persisted

It doesn't matter Ron, I'm going to the library. IF you must know she is in our year." Harry stormed off towards the library.

"Well done Ron" Snapped and irritated Hermione.

"What'd I do?"

"It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it but you, you Ronald Weasley couldn't leave well enough alone. I'm going to my dorm – House Unity"

Hermione stormed up to her dorm and lay on her bed looking through a photo album; which had pictures in of her life before and during Hogwarts. She paused on one of Harry, Ron and herself from fourth year. _'I wonder whom he wanted to go with' _she thought as she traced his features with her fingertips. _'It shouldn't be too difficult to work out. Lets see it has to be someone in our year that already has a date.' _She started to make a list of all the girls in the 6th year, somehow forgetting herself. And started crossing out everyone who she knew did not have a date yet. _'It won't be a Slytherin; the only one who he's spoke to is Pansy and she doesn't have a date, neither do Susan, Padma or Parvati .Lav will know who else.'_

Harry did indeed go to the library; he was sitting in the back hidden beneath a mountain of books on potions. Ploughing through each one pausing every now and then to make notes. After an hour fruitless search he slammed the book shut earning himself a steely glare from Madam Pince. Looking around the library his eyes settled on a painting of the founders. _'of course, why didn't I think of this sooner?' _

Sitting on the floor, Harry started to meditate, as he felt himself relax he concentrated on Salazar. When his astral self opened his eyes he was sitting in the same glade as last time and was face to face with the Slytherin. 

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Same as ever. I gather this is not a social visit."

How'd you …"

"We can keep an eye on all of Hogwarts from here. Therefore I know you where in the library. So what can I help you with?"

Harry started to explain the situation to Salazar. About an hour later he returned to his body and made his way to the tower.

Hermione had spoke to Lavender about the list she had made, and had whittled it down to five people including herself which Lavender pointed out she had forgotten. They were; Hermione, Lavender, Luna, Susan and Amy from Hufflepuff. Apparently Susan had accepted Terry Boot's invite at lunch.

When he returned to the common room Harry sat with Ron talking and playing Chess in to the late hours of the night.

A/N

Hi everyone hope you liked it let me know what you think. And as always suggestions are definitely welcome.


	16. Snape's first prank

A/N I'm back, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I just want to mention a few people here:

Katana Midori – I take it you love chocolate then. Mmm me to. (I'm hungry now L )

OsuwariTetsuaiga – thanks for the review, even though I did not understand it, it made me laugh.

Lord of Darkness 13 – The Party will be in the next chapter I promise. Also thanks for your review about Bella's review even though fanficiton.net took that post down. I hope this update was soon enough for and I quote, 'for the sake of humanity' Also I love your story and recommend that everyone go read it after they have read this chap of course.

Now on with the story:

September faded in to October, bringing with the changing of seasons with it; the grounds of Hogwarts, and the castle itself was now littered with leaves of brown, red and gold. With more and more joining the ever growing piles each day. It was now common to see the quidditch players zooming around above the pitch as tryouts had been held and practices had commenced; the Gryffindor team still had to choose a captain for their team, they had decided on either Harry or Ron.

All in all September had turned out to be quite a quiet month, the only note worthy events were Hermione's birthday on the 19th. Harry had finally found the perfect present for her on the last Hogsmeade weekend. The day had started out the same as any other for the trio, Harry and Ron pretended that they had forgotten Hermione's birthday, and had actually arranged for the presents to be owl delivered at breakfast that morning. Ron and Ginny had brought her a homework planner as Hermione's was nearly full and vouchers to be spent at any shop she wanted in Hogsmeade, as well as an assortment of sweets from Honey dukes.  From the rest of the Weasley's she received some books and new quills, the order sent a wand holster and Moody had included a list of basic care steps for a wand.  A school owl delivered Harry's present, as he had sent Hedwig to the Granger's a few days ago so they could send anything they wanted to for their daughter's birthday.  Harry's present looked a bit plain but it was worth a lot to Hermione, he had gave her a new book bag which was charmed to be magically expanded on the inside with several pockets and feather light. Inside was a letter from Harry explaining about all the features and a small box with a gold necklace inside. The pendent was a locket with a picture of the trio inside, the inscription on the back said 'Happy birthday 'Mione Love always Harry'.

The other event was Snape's first prank on Harry in mid September. Harry had been very careful, watching out for any clues that Snape had set his first prank. He checked his drinks at meal times in case a potion had 'accidentally' slipped in to it, avoided Snape at all costs but that was not very strange at all. After two weeks of this Harry started to unwind a bit, which was exactly what Snape had wanted. 

During breakfast one day, Harry noticed that the potions master seemed to be looking at Harry a lot. Which caused suspicions in his mind; he was about to take a sip of his pumpkin juice, when he noticed Snape watching him intently. As he brought the cup to hi slips he muttered a spell, which renders most potions defective, and took a mouthful. He regretted it immediately as he felt the potion working through his system, leaving a tingling feeling behind and then it stopped. Nothing felt different to Harry, and then it happened. Students sitting near by started to giggle, which caught the attention of others, soon the whole hall was laughing at him except a few students you sent sympathetic looks his way. Wanting to know what they were laughing at he leant over and spoke to Neville, "Nev, what's everyone laughing at?"

"Snape, he…" he replied pointing above Harry's head where a sign was floating 'I warned you Potter this is only the first they will get worse. SS' reading it Harry blanched, conjured a mirror, looked at his reflection and … laughed! As what was reflected back at him, was the spitting image of himself except he was green all over with silver patterns, and in black writing over his forehead where the words 'Slytherins Rule!!!' He tried every spell he could think of to remove it but it only made him glow more. Deciding on a different course of action he walked towards the staff table, stood in front of the hall and said,

"Why thank you Professor Snape, but I think it is only fair that if I have to spend the day? Looking like this then we must have the full set of houses otherwise it is discrimination." With that he waved his wand at the retreating professor and a second later the potion master was covered in the same as Harry but was in Gryffindor colours and across his head the words 'Gryffindors Rule!!!' were clearly visible. Harry moved on as the laughter started up again and was face to face with Professor Sprout - the head of Hufflepuff. "Professor do you mind?" he asked Sprout shook her head and was in the Ravenclaw Colours of Blue and Bronze with 'Ravenclaws Rule!!!' on her forehead, the same happened to McGonagall but of course she was in Hufflepuff colours of yellow and black. As the hall laughed at the teachers predicament all the staff except Snape and Filch laughed along as well. Harry made his way to his seat then having a second thought faced the students, casting a quick silencing charm over them and himself asked them, " What about the Dumbledore? How about we have him in the Hogwarts crest?" This was met with a series of 'yes' and laughs as well as a few out raged 'no you can't do that' Ending the charm he cast the same spell on the Headmaster. His long white hair and beard flashed in the different colours matching each house (red hair and gold beard etc) his skin became multicoloured as each house colour fought for domination, across his forehead where the words, 'Hogwarts Rules!!!' After conjuring a mirror for the staff to use they all awaited the headmaster's reaction.

"HARRY POTTER!!" he shouted – '_oh oh I'm in trouble now' _Harry thought to himself walking toward the Headmaster.

"Yes sir?"

"Never in all my years at this school has anyone even attempted what you have done, not even the marauders" Harry swore he saw the headmaster wink at him with those twinkling eyes. "Attempted this. Well have you anything to say for yourself in your defence?"

"Erm… well…can I plead hereditary actions?" he answered smiling

"Just like James. Go and sit down." The Headmaster laughed.

Also they no longer needed to wear the manner monitoring badges unless that day they had a lesson with Niarret.

At the beginning of October it was time to test their polyjuice potions. The trio definitely was not looking forward to this. They remembered the taste and texture all to well from their second year. So it was with dread they went to the dungeons, for their double period of potions. 

"Hey does anyone know who we will be turning in to?" Ron asked

"No, Hermione?"

"Honestly do you two even listen? Professor Snape said he would randomly hand out hairs taken from all of us."

"Oh no" Ron and Harry said together, as they entered the class.

"Today we will be testing your polyjuice potions, if brewed correctly they will when these hairs that you all plucked out in front of me will turn you in to the physical appearance of another, also you will find that your voice will change to theirs. Now I am going to give you the hairs randomly whilst I am doing this you will ladle some potion in to the beaker in front of you." Snape said as he handed out the hairs.

After everyone had a hair they were told to add it, "Now then Ms Granger as you have taken this before you can go first." Nodding Hermione drank the potion in one gulp and felt the potion work its way changing her body, soon after where Hermione once stood was the spitting image of Pansy Parkinson. "Potter you next." Harry drank the potion again feeling it starting to work and Ron found himself standing next to the image of Goyle. "Not again" Harry whispered but it turned in to more of a grunt. The class proceeded in the same way a few of the changes were: Ron became Draco, Draco much to his disgust turned into Harry and Millicent Bulstrode changed in to Hermione.

Halfway through the class people began to change back in to themselves the class had gone quite smoothly except for snide remarks made by the real Draco about Harry.

Classes continued in the same manner, soon it was near the end of October, Harry and Ron could be found walking to classes sleepily as Quidditch training was started up. The trio made their way to the transfiguration room; today they were to show the class how far they had got with their Animagus training. Hermione could now change into her cat form at will, but was struggling with her falcon form; Ron could nearly manage a complete transformation but usually ended up with his head let on the Hawk's body. Nobody else had quite managed to get that far yet except Draco who could turn in to a snake at will but had trouble transforming back. McGonagall caught Ron laughing at this and gave him a detention for the 31st October scrubbing pans and restocking cupboards in the hospital wing from 10 am till 2 pm

On the way to dinner that day the trio found the hallway to be blocked by a throng of students gossiping excitedly, as they crept forward asking each other what it could be. As the student cleared it became clear what it was. 

"Oh no, why did it have to be this weekend?" Ron moaned

"Cheer up Ron your detention is only till 2 pm so you can meet us at the three broomsticks at 3 pm" Harry said trying to cheer his mate up.

"Besides it's only a Hogsmeade visit" Hermione said "So Harry shall we go together as normal?"

"Sure, we can spend the day their till both of you need to start getting ready for the party." Harry answered.

"Hey Harry who'd you want to take?" Ron asked he had been trying to surprise him into answering

"He…Hey stop doing that!" 

"Sorry can't blame me for trying" Ron smiled.

A/N Well I know it was rushed but I couldn't really think of what to write in this chapter next chapter should be up soon.  Next Chapter will be Hogsmeade and the Party.

I'm really happy at the minute not only do I have over 70 reviews but I do not have to work on Thurs of Friday as I have taken the days off, as it is my 20th birthday (eek I'm getting old) on the 22nd. So I won't be able to post very quickly as I use the work computer to type and post the chapters.

Bye for now.


	17. Hogsmeade, rodents and a beetle

A/N Hi everyone sorry about the really big delay in posting this chapter, but it's the usual not enough time etc.

 Oswaritetsusaiga – that explains the review then, if you are half do demon then you could always growl etc at your mate to let you finish what t you are doing J

Final Hearts – Sorry but about the party that won't happen, but I think you may still like this chapter

Katana Midori – Thanks for the review I have no idea what made me use that prank.

Lord of Darkness 13 – Who are you calling an old fogie? You'll be one in August to. I know I promised the party in this chapter but it was already five pages of writing and my hands started to hurt but that means it is definitely next chapter if not feel free to have a go at me J but I hope you wont.

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed so far.

Chapter 17

On Saturday, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Rona in the entrance hall; he was not going to Hogsmeade that morning as he had a detention with Snape as he was caught out of the tower after curfew. Snape had caught him outside the Fat lady, his arms laden with food.

"I'll pick you up some chocolate frogs, maybe you'll finally get Agrippa" Harry said attempting to cheer his friend up.

"You can meet us in the three broomsticks at 2 as well" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I guess so you'd better get going," He answered dejectedly.

"Bye" chorused his friends before making their way into one of the 'horseless' carriages, where they were shortly joined be Ginny and Dean who were still dating much to Ron's annoyance. After Dean closed the door the carriage trundled along the worn road in to the village.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Hermione asked in an attempt to get a conversation going.

"Not much what about you two?"

"Not much Hermione wants to go to the book store and meeting Ron at two. Want to join us?"

'Please say no, please say no. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you I do but I want to spend some time alone with Harry.' Silently Hermione prayed to whoever was listening. Noticing the look of conflict on her friend's face Ginny apologised, "Sorry Harry but I wanted to take Dean to a tea shop…" 

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Harry answered suppressing a laugh at the revolted look on Dean's face.

"Yes for some alone time. How'd you know about it?"

The rest of the journey Harry told the others about his trip to that particular teashop. As the carriage stopped the four occupants disembarked, said goodbye and paired of.

"So where'd you want to go first Hermione?" Harry asked as he removed his outer robe (as it was surprisingly warm for late October) revealing his white shirt, which was tucked half in and half out of his black jeans, stuffing his roe in to his school bag

"How about we go to the book store first then we have until two to do what we like." She answered following his lead; she shed her robe to, revealing a white tank top, a pale blue lacy over shirt and blue jeans.

The pair made their way over to the book store, chatting all of the way different things; school, the future and their home lives were a few of the things they talked about, unaware that they were being followed.

Soon their conversation turned to their past adventures together:

"Remember when Quirrell let that troll in, in our first year?" Harry started

"Remember it? I was absolutely terrified. I mean one minute I'm in the stall crying about Ron's 'no friends' comment I walk out and come face to well I suppose face to knee with that thing" laughing at the memory.

"Yeah then me and Ron come in, he starts yelling and throwing things at it and I tried to get you to move…"

"…But I was paralysed with fear so you jumped on it's back and rammed your wand up its nose."

"Hey that was an accident – then Ron knocked it out with it's own club."

"I was scared but I'm glad it happened."

"Really? Questioned Harry

"Yes because we might not of been friends if it didn't"

"True, we've been through a lot together. I mean the troll, dragons, the stone, basilisks, a convicted murder, dementors, the time in fourth year when Ron wasn't talking to the tournament, and the death eaters last year. I wonder what will happen this year. I never really thanked you properly did I?" "Thanks" he finished kissing her on the cheek.

"It's what friends do Harry but you missed one."

"Did I?"

"Yes Rita Skeeter's articles in fourth year"

"Thanks for reminding me- how could I have forgotten that fiasco. Yet again you helped me by finding out her little secret. You've always been there for me"

"And I always will" she answered wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you Mione." He said as she moved to kiss his cheek.

"HARRY" he turned his head towards the familiar voice, his lips met Hermione's as a flash went off.

Harry felt great, he was kissing the girl of his dreams, and after realisation kicked in they both stepped back. "Hermione, I'm so sorry someone called me and I," he spluttered.

"It's okay Harry I, we…"she began looking around "bookstore?"

Nodding in agreement they went in to the shop where Hermione spent at least half an hour deciding on which book would be better, (Notable events of the century by D.E. Featers or A century of events by Dr A. Tempus) Finally deciding on one they left the shop after she handed over her voucher.

It was now about half past eleven, so they decided to go to Honey dukes before getting some lunch. As they entered they noticed that the Azkaban breakout poster was still displayed though some pictures were crossed out. The occupants scowling at everyone that passed by.

True to his word Harry brought Ron and himself some Chocolate Frogs and insisted on buying Hermione a bar of chocolate as well. They left the shop and had a filling lunch of sandwiches, crisps and pumpkin juice at a little restaurant called 'Kathy and John's. After walking around for a while they decided to visit the cave on the hill side so Harry could tell her more about the training he endured whilst away and his gifts. But as they approached they could her voices inside,

"It will happen at Christmas?" came an easily recognisable voice.

"Yes, m…master wants it done by then" came a squeaky reply

Both changing in to a cat Animagus form the students snuck inside to listen.

"Very well I shall tell the others, tell Him Thank you" Draco snapped as he left the cave, leaving a very relived wormtail behind, who promptly transformed and darted of.

Changing back in to themselves they began to discuss what they had overheard.

" I wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know Harry but it sounds as if Voldemort has something planned for around Christmas time."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I have no idea"

"Maybe that's when he joins the Death eaters."

Their conversation carried on in this way till Hermione realised they had ten minutes to get to the Three broomsticks to meet Ron.

As they approached the pub, Ron appeared, mumbling, "Stupid slimy Slytherin git, you'll never guess what he made me do, first I had to pickle slugs, then gut leeches and then clean the cauldrons. So what you two get up to?"

"Play along" whispered Hermione. "Oh not much, went to the bookstore, Honey dukes, had lunch Harry kissed me, overheard Malfoy Jr and Wormtail."

"What where they say… what do you mean Harry kissed you!!!"

"Relax Ron it was an accident" Harry went on to explain what had happened as they drank the butter beers Madam Rosemerta had brought over.

After another round of 'Guess what the ferret and rat were doing" Ron asked, "So Harry still not going to the party?"

"No Ron I've already said I'm not going, plus who I wanted to go with already has a date and I'm not saying who so don't ask. Anyway hadn't you two start getting ready?"

"But…"  
"Drop it Ron" Hermione warned, "Anyway Harry's right we better get back to the school. The trio then left the pub none of them bothered to look back at the table, if they had, one of them might have spotted the happily buzzing beetle emerge from under it.

A/n So what did you think? The Party is next please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. There are no prizes for guessing the beetle thing as it is so obvious but the first person to get the conversation between the ferret and rat right will get a preview of the next chapter. Let me know what you think it was about in a review.  Bye for now


	18. Party

Hi to all of you, just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed although you are not all mentioned by name. Just a few quick responses to some of my reviewers.

Lord of Darkness13 – Thank you for your forgiveness oh merciful one, as for the rest just

                                    wait and see. Hope you like this chapter – the party Hooray!!!

Katana Midori – The beetle is our reporter friend, true in book four she promised not to write anything, but that was only for a year.

OsuwariTetsusaiga - I meant mate as in your friend not like that. I'll word these responses more carefully in the future.

This chapter is being dedicated to Lord of Darkness13 for the continuous reviews and the bugging me about when the party will happen as well as the excellent ideas that are posted either with the reviews or on my yahoo group, see link at the end of the chapter.

THE PARTY!!

An hour after they had left the Three broomsticks, Harry, Ron and some of the other sixth year Gryffindors were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their dates, or in Harry's case awaiting the departure of those who would be attending the party and the appearance of a certain sixth year girl.

Ron could be seen pacing in front of the fireplace in his new dress robes which Fred and George had brought him. They were a classic black with silver trimming and lining; underneath the dress robe he wore a plain white shirt with black trousers and dress shoes. Dean and Seamus were wearing almost matching outfits with Ron except that the dress robes were different colours, Dean's was a simple robe of charcoal grey with a navy lining while Seamus' was a forest green robe with light grey lining. Unlike Ron these two boys were not pacing in front of the fire, Seamus seemed to be quite calm and talking with Neville while Dean kept smoothing out his robes and hair nervously.

As the grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed the hour, the girl's dormitory door creaked open, as though this was a signal all the boys stopped their activities and stood opposite the stairs. Waiting patiently for their respective date. Dean kept shooting nervous glances at Ron and Harry, both of whom had spoken to him about how he had better treat Ginny. Although they were not blood siblings Harry was still was protective of her and insisted that he would not hesitate to hex Dean to Timbuktu and back, which earned a confused look from Ron. Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_"Now Dean I know that I do not have to point out how important Ginny is to me she is my baby sister and if you hurt her in any way and I mean any way you had better learn some shielding charms very, very quickly. Clear?" Ron lectured in the boys' dorms, as he paced the length of the room, stopping every now and then to glare at Dean who was sitting on his bed, attempting to tie his tie neatly._

_"I know Ron, I would never hurt her, I wouldn't want to risk having you and your brothers come after me or Ginny and her bat bogey hex" Dean answered, inwardly smiling at how protective Ron was, before remembering that Ron had five other brothers._

_"And Dean you know that if you hurt her or didn't treat her right I would also hex you from here to Timbuktu and back right?" Harry added waving his wand for extra effect. He could almost hear the lump of air Dean swallowed before nodding._

_"Where's Timbuktu?" Ron asked_

_"It doesn't exist its just a muggle way of saying further than you can imagine"_

Hermione waving her hand in front of his face calling him snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Harry, Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah fine Mi… Hermione" he answered blinking looking at her properly. _'Wow'_ he thought. Hermione was wearing the same dress as she was wore to the Yule Ball in forth year, though obviously she had altered it magically to fit. The periwinkle blue dress now hugged her figure closely, enhancing her natural shape. Her face was lightly made up with pale blue eyeshadow and a light layer of glittery gloss graced her plump lips. Her hair had been straightened once again and was positioned in a high ponytail with small tendrils of her hair falling lightly over her face and neck.

"You look great Hermione," Harry said standing up he noticed the other girls, all of who looked very nice.

"We'd better go, you sure you don't want to come Harry?" Ron asked as the others made their way out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll probably just stay in here and do some homework, or take a walk dunno yet."

"Well we had better go Ron, bye Harry." Hermione said.

"Bye" chorused the two boys and a few minutes later Harry was left alone in the common room, with a particular long essay for Professor Sprout about the properties of the Venomous Tentactula plant. Pulling out his herbology book, he started his essay.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were entered the Great Hall astounded by the transformation that had happened the long house and staff tables had disappeared to be replaced with smaller round tables which could seat eight people at a time. Twelve large pumpkins, grown especially by Hagrid where placed around the perimeter of the hall. Each giving off an eerie glow as the candles inside flickered in the breeze as students and staff alike passed by. The candles that normally lit up the hall had been magically dimmed to create a low light over the hall and the occupants, and if you looked up to the magical ceiling you would of seen hundreds of flapping bats and a hundred more hanging from the rafters and beams.

"Oh Ron its brilliant isn't it" Hermione exclaimed as she was led to one of the small tables where Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Lavender were already sitting. Greetings were exchanged and the conversation continued.

"We were just guessing who Harry wanted to bring" Lavender told the pair,

"He's caused quite a stir by refusing to come as the girl he wanted to ask is already here."  Ginny added.

"Hmm to some it is a puzzle but to others it is as easy to see as the crumple horned snorkak in Sweden." Luna added dreamily gazing around the Hall at the other couples.

"We (Hermione sent him a look as if to say excuse me) I mean I have asked but he is not saying anything." Ron said.

"Yes well I'm sure that if he wanted us to know he would of told us. So why don't we get on with our evening, I'm sure he wouldn't want us to sit around talking about him and this girl." Hermione said silently adding _'although I would really like to know. All I know is that she is in our year, smart and funny or so he said the other day. What am I doing thinking about Harry when I'm here with Ron.' _ She scolded herself mentally.

Soon Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the front of the hall, "Ahh welcome, welcome to Hogwarts first Halloween party. I hope you all have a wonderful time here tonight and now enjoy." He said smiling at everyone in the hall before sitting down and in the same manner as he did at the Yule Ball ordered by speaking the words "Roast beef" in to his plate. Following this lead everyone started ordering his or her chosen meal. Hermione and Ginny ordered a meal chicken and salad while everyone else ordered various roasts.

Harry meanwhile was walking through the halls on his way to the kitchens to get some food. Wandering the halls Harry thought to himself that that there were many halls and rooms in Hogwarts that he had not in his five years visited them all. Something, which he decided to rectify, just as soon as he had eaten something to stop his stomach from growling._ 'Ironic really, that I can survive weeks at the Dursley's on little food and tons of chores, but can't even go a day here.' _ He thought to himself, tickling the pear on the painting to reveal the door to the kitchens. The house elves were busy running and teleporting back and forth the kitchen sending all the meals up to the great hall above, and to the awaiting students and staff.

"Harry Potter sir" squeaked the excited house elf that had attached himself to Harry's knees.

"Hi Dobby how are you and Winky doing?" he asked prying his friend from his knees.

"We is fine, but Winky is still drinking one bottle of butterbeer a day. What can I do to help Harry Potter?"

"Could I get something to eat? I've been studying and haven't eaten since lunch."

"Of course sir Dobby will just be a minute, sit" he replied leading Harry to one of the tables, his eyes shining with happiness.

Everyone in the Hall soon finished their meals, and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand the tables disappeared, "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to our guests who have kindly agreed to return to us from the Yule Ball two years ago, the Weird Sisters." Gesturing to the far wall where a stage appeared and the famous group started to play an upbeat song.

Everyone was standing nervously around the edges off the hall; no one wanted to be the first to dance. Sensing this apprehension, Dumbledore and McGonagall began dancing on the other wise empty floor. Following this example Hagrid and Professor Sprout joined in, the tip of her witches hat barley reaching Hagrid's chest. The other staff joined in dancing with their colleagues except Snape who just sat in the corner with a bored look on his face. Embolden by the staff the students started to join in the festivities.

"Do you, erm… do you want to dance Herm?" Ron asked nervously

"Sure Ron why not" She answered standing up and taking his hand in hers, they walked to the side of the 'dance floor' just as the song changed to a slow one similar to a waltz but not quite the same.

"Herm, I'm not very good at this I ended up more on Padma's feet than the floor last time." He confessed sheepishly.

"That's ok Ron, we'll just give it a go," she answered placing his left hand on her hip while holding the other one at shoulder height. "It's really quite easy, here I'll count a beat and you move with your right leg back then bring you left leg to join it, that's right then side step with your left leg then together. Excellent Ron see your not that bad, okay now left leg forward, bring the right next to it then side step to the right. That's the basic box step ready to give it a go?"

"I think so"

"Good now on each number make one step, ready? One two three four, one two three four, one two three four." She continued counting all the while looking in to his eyes. Suddenly feeling the urge to lower his hand to her hip he made to do so but thought better of it, "It's ok Ron, just do what feels natural, if its not comfortable I'll stop it" He just nodded and moved his hands to her hips making Hermione move her hands to behind his neck, whilst resting her head on his shoulder. Slowly they began turning around on the spot, _'He really is quite a good dancer when he's not nervous' _she smiled to herself. "Ouch" she whispered in pain.

"Oh sorry, I tried to tell you."

"It's ok"

Shortly Harry left the kitchens, in no hurry to get back to the essay, he decided to walk around the halls to explore for a bit. Not really paying attention to wear his feet were taking him, he began to wander the halls. He began looking at the paintings and statues as he passed them, and only when he passed the familiar statue of Hogwarts crest did he realise he was near the Hall, _'No harm in taking a quick peek in through the window' _he rationalised proceeding to do so, only to be struck by the wish he did not do such a thing.

A/N Hehehehe I thought I'd be evil :) or at least try to be. Want me to update? Then leave a review please, let me know what you think he saw, also what where Draco and Wormtail talking about? I've only had one guess so far by Lord of Darkness13 and that was wrong. Whoever guesses correctly to the Draco/Wormtail thing will get a preview of the chapter after their review.

Feel free to join my Yahoo group, the address is:

And if you are already a member leave some messages about anything you want to.


	19. Sanctuary

A/N hi me again obviously I think that was the most reviews I ever got for a single chapter. Thank you to all of you, here are some responses to them;

Ethan5 – my yahoo group address is: 

Lord of Darkness13 – How do you come up with these ideas? I can see why your

                                    Story is so great. Everyone go read it after you have reviewed

this chapter of course.

Spike – Yes there will be H/Hr romance but not yet patience is a virtue.

Final Hearts – Good guesses about the Draco/Wormtail thing but not correct sorry.

Kordolin – I know cliffies are evil, why do you think so many authors use them?

Also thanks to Katana Midori, BferBear, styteller, Groofer and Brieorlilover (Brililover)

Now on with the story: (P.S don't hurt me for what I've made happen please)

Sanctuary 

****

Harry was paralysed; he could not believe what he was seeing. He had just left the kitchens and decided to have a quick peek in to the Hall through the windows on door. But now as he scanned the room he sorely wished he did not do that. He wanted to move but his feet would not comply. What had transfixed the famous wizard was the sight of Ron and Hermione his best friends for near on five years kissing each other in the Great Hall.

After Harry got over the shock of seeing his two best friends kissing each other, he ran. Not caring where his feet were carrying him to, not thinking about what he had seen moments ago. He needed to be alone, running through the corridors of the old castle, he focused solely on the sound of his muffled footsteps pounding over and over on the carpet, which partly covered the stone floor. He kept on running, not allowing himself to be distracted. Up the stairs, round corners, this way and that way. In his haste he nearly ran into Peeves, who was un-tacking the carpet in front of several classrooms, and Filch's broom cupboard door had glue running around the frame.

Suddenly he found his way blocked by a door, looking around he knew where he was, _'Perfect' _he thought pushing open the door and entering the damp room.

"Oh hello Harry, ho ware you?" a shy voice asked from the far wall ignoring it Harry walked on.

"Nobody ever wants to talk to me" the voice wailed, "who'd want to talk to ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle"

"Don't forget Spotty" came the annoying singsong voice of Peeves as he floated passed the door.

"Ignore him Myrtle. I want to be alone for a while, if anyone comes looking for me pretend you haven't seen me and I'll talk to you later." Harry said as he reached the broken sink, "Open" he hissed at it.

"Ok, but do you promise?" the ghost asked sounding happier.

"Yeah, bye" he answered as he slid down the pipe, _'Yuck, just as slimly as last time, smells worse though' _"Close" he hissed as he reached for his wand and cast a variant of the bubble head charm on himself as he landed at the end of the pipe.   
  
He carried on until he reached the chamber itself, and of course the decomposing basilisk, after extracting as many fangs as possible, he vanished the large snake, putting the fangs in a transfigured box. He started to clean the chamber, conjuring cleaning supplies for the smaller jobs, but using his wand for the larger ones.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione broke apart and stood looking at each other in silence. _'Oh my god, what was he thinking'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"That" Ron said breaking the awkward silence before Hermione interrupted him,

"Was"

"Weird" they finished in unison. Causing the pair to smile in relief as they felt the same way about each other.

"Herms, I'm really sorry, I dunno what I was thinking, I… I'll understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore" he said turning to leave

"Of course I still want to be you friend Ron, your like an older brother to me" this caused him to grin broadly, "who's also one of my best friends. At least your not as overbearing with me as you are with Ginny."

"Hey, I'll have you know that Dean wont be trying anything tonight, or ever actually, as me and Harry threatened to hex him to Timbuktu" he said as he scanned the room for his little sister.

"Timbuktu?" she questioned

"Yeah you know a muggle way of saying further than you can imagine."

"I know that but it's a real place, Northern Mali if I remembered correctly on the edge of the Sahara I think"

Ron ignored this as he noticed Ginny and Dean dancing a bit to closely in the corner for his liking, "Excuse me" he said starting to walk over to the pair following his line of sight Hermione quickly spotted the problem.

"Ron, she can take care of herself"

"Hermione she's my baby sister" he said exasperatedly

"Fine go make a spectacle of yourself then, but if you embarrass her she won't forgive you" she said to his retreating back.

Over in the corner Ginny saw her angry brother making his way over, "Uh oh, Dean can you get us some drinks please"

"Sure Gin, back in a min" he answered as he left.

"Hi Ron" she smiled as he approached

"Ginny don't you think you two were dancing a bit too close?"

"No, not really why?"

"Because it looked like it to me, there was barely enough space to squeeze a galleon between you"

"Not that you could afford one Weasel" Draco said

"Sod of Malfoy" he snarled turning to face him not noticing Dean and Ginny slip off somewhere. Hermione noting that Ron and Malfoy where near each other made her way over, beckoning Malfoy's date (Pansy) as she did.

"Why should I Weasel, Pansy and I are having a wonderful time here, aren't we Pansy" There was no answer, "Pansy?"

"Ha looks like your date has left you."

"Oh and where's Granger?" he answered smugly

"She erm…she is" Ron squirmed

"Right here" Hermione interrupted as she and Pansy came into view. "Where you worried about me Draco?" she asked innocently smiling.

"Course not" he scoffed, "Come on Pansy"

"Ac…Actually I wanted to ask Wea…Ron for a dance" Pansy said defiantly

"WHAT" both boys said together

"But your…" Ron started but was silenced by a hard nudge in the ribs and a glare from Hermione. "Sure Par…Pansy" he said albeit grudgingly as they walked through the throng of dancers, leaving a silent Hermione and a fuming Malfoy behind. After a few songs, neither Ron nor Pansy had come back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is going to be the last dance so pick your partners," the lead singer said.

As they looked around the room, Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other for a few seconds before both saying "Nah" and walking off to find their respective dates and cut in.

"Why'd you ask Pansy to dance with me?" Ron asked as he and Hermione revolved on the spot.

"Because she obviously was having a lousy time with Malfoy and it promotes unity, and made him very unhappy"

"Oh, why'd you come with me if I'm like your brother then?"

"I thought it'd be fun to come with my friend," she answered blushing slightly

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why else?"

"Because who I wanted to come with wouldn't have asked me"

"Whose that?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Herm, you like my sister, you said it yourself, and I'm just looking out for you"

"I know, but…"

"But nothing, I wont 'fly off the handle of my broomstick"

"Ok, its" she said taking a deep breath, "its Harry" she said quietly whilst looking at the floor.

"Oh" was his response smiling knowingly, _'So Pansy was right.'_

Back in the chamber, Harry had finished clearing up the larger areas and started to vigorously scrub the floor. Still he hadn't thought about the reason he was there.

An hour later, the formally grubby, smelly chamber looked like new, and the smell of death as he had called it had been replaced by the clinical smell of disinfectant. _'Smells like the hospital wing, well it will have to do for now.' _Sinking to the floor against t the wall he finally let the scene replay in his head:

_Flashback_

_Looking through the window in to the Great Hall, Harry saw Ron and Hermione dancing nearby. Even though the music was still playing, they stopped dancing and were looking at each other. Slowly Ron started to lean towards Hermione, hesitantly at first, but soon gathering his 'Gryffindor courage' he quickly pressed his lips against hers. From what he could see, (Hermione's face was blocked by Ron's) Harry gathered Hermione had no intent of stopping this kiss._

As the scene ended, Harry thought to himself, _'I knew Ron liked her, its been pretty obvious since fourth year, but I had no idea she like him back. What about all those arguments? But she did give him a kiss before that quiddich match.' _ After sitting in silence for another half hour contemplating this he decided that, _'If it makes her happy then I'll be happy for her...for them. No matter how much it hurts' _he grimaced.

Awoken from his thoughts by his alarm on his watch going off signalling it was eleven at night, Harry rose and made his way back to the bathroom.

"Myrtle?" he called, after he got no answer he carried on up to Gryffindor Tower and

to his bed.

A/n

So how was that? I hope it was ok, please leave a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter. I hope to see some new members at my yahoo group the address is at the top of the page. Also if anyone is any good at fan art could someone try a pic of Snape in his tutu. I'd love to see that or Snape's prank.

Bye for now


	20. Revealations

A/N Hi every one, I'm so sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, just to let you all know, I will be away from the 4TH August so I won't be updating or reading anything. I would usually put review response here, but to be honest I don't have the time. I have to get my College work in ASAP so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next morning the trio were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with the other fifth and sixth years, most of them were talking about the dance last night. The trio however where talking about what Harry did.

"So what choo do ast ite arry?" Ron asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Honestly Ron is it to much to finish what's  in your mouth before you start talking?"  Hermione quipped whilst wiping stray bits of egg of her robes.

"No, so what did you do last night Harry?"

"Not much, a bit of studying and had something to eat in the kitchens and went for a wander. How was the dance last night?" He answered watching for any unusual response from the pair.

"Oh it was really beautiful, Colin took some pictures, I'm sure he'd show them to you. But not much really happened, Ron went off at Ginny and Dean." Hermione said smiling at Ron.

"Hey, they were dancing way too close. Honestly Harry there wasn't space for a galleon between them."

"So what did you do to him?"

"Nothing Gin sent him away and Malfoy came over before I could do anything."

"Ok, so what about now? Why don't we play with Dean?"

"Harry no, Gin doesn't need you butting in to her love life." Hermione said

"Hey Gin, come here a minute"

"What's up Harry?" the young Weasley asked

"Ron was telling me you and Dean were dancing quite close last night."

"Yeah we were but it was nothing I was uncomfortable with" .

"Ok, but do you mind if we play a little game with him, nothing harmful I promise" he asked

"Harry I don't think that's such a good idea, he's already worried about being sent to someplace called tin-bucketo"

"Timbuktu Gin and don't worry all I'm gonna do is ask a few questions. Please" Harry asked while sticking out his bottom lip.

"Ok, but not to mean" Ginny laughed.

"Thanks come on Ron" he shot up from his seat pulling Ron with him.

Standing behind Dean he cleared his throat, "Ahem"

"Hi Harry, Ron" the group chorused, to which Harry and Ron just smiled.

"Dean can we have a word, in private?" Harry asked and walked to a corner of the Hall, followed by a grinning Ron and suspicious Dean.

"So whats up? Dean asked

"Well do you remember Ron and me telling you to treat Ginny right or we'd hex you to Timbuktu?" Dean swallowed nervously and nodded. "Good well my sources tell you two were dancing very closely and Ron had to stop it. Now you have one minute to tell me why we shouldn't make good on our promise" Harry said while Ron nodded in the appropriate places.

"Okay, well er… we  were dancing closely, and Ginny knew that if she wanted me to stop all she had to do was tell me… and I would of. Is she ok, I didn't upset her did I? I didn't mean to can I go see if she's ok?" he spluttered gaining confidence and then clearly worried about how Ginny was.

"I don't know Dean, what do you think Ron, should we tell your brothers?" Harry asked facing Ron with a blank expression winking slightly when Dean couldn't see.

"I don't know, I mean I'd hate to think what Bill and Charlie would do. Well Bill'd probably lock him in one of those pyramids, who know the ones that cause the person to mutate then die painfully, Charlie would make a dragon snack, the twins? I don't even want to think about and Percy, well better be ready for a lecture and they go on for ages." Ron said trying not to grin.

"Please, don't tell them, I'll do anything" Dean pleaded

"It's ok Dean, Ginny told us that she was fine and was having a great time last night." Ron said smiling

"Bu..but?"

"Just wanted to see how you'd react, but we will be watching you. Now go see her she looks worried." Harry said finally allowing a big grin to spread across his face.

Making their way back over to Hermione, they noticed the post being delivered and Hermione quickly hid the paper she was delivered under the table as they approached.

"So what's wrong 'Mione"

"Nothing, why would you ask everything's fine." Hermione said quickly

"Oh come on Herms we saw you hide something under the table" Ron pressed

"Oi Potter do you always share girls with Weasel?" Draco shouted from the Slytherin table.

"Hermione?" Harry asked facing her

"Ok, there's an article in the paper about the 'accident' in Hogsmeade"

"It gets worse doesn't it?" He asked

"Rita Skeeter" She nodded, and read the article out to the group;

**_The-Boy-Who-Loved?_**

**__**

_Yesterday on October 31st, Hogwarts students were to be found milling around the quaint village of Hogsmeade. Many buying sweets, and tricks a few replenishing their school supplies, hanging around in groups with their friends as well as a few couples. What is so interesting you may ask, well your faithful reporter through her super research skills and resources reprts:_

_I, Rita Skeeter, attractive blond reporter for the Daily Prophet, was going about my usual business yesterday on Halloween (fifteen years after the attack at Godrics Hollow that left Harry without parents and removed the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named see page 2), which included running errands in Hogsmeade. Which turned out to be a lucky coincidence for yours truly as walking through the quaint little village, I spotted Harry Potter, aka The-Boy-Who-Lived walking hand in hand with who was believed to be one of his best friends, the pretty and smart Hermione Granger (a muggleborn sixth year and top of her class). This innocent scene changed as the pair stopped for a chat during which they briefly discussed their past adventures, in which Harry insisted he would not of survived if it were not for Miss Granger. A list of what they have faced together is on page 3, a few of the challenges named were: a mountain troll, a basilisk, dementors, death eaters and the TriWizard Tournament, and most recently the exploits in the Department of Mysteries along with four other students. The pair reminisced about how if it were not for the mountain troll that they may of never became friends. From what I overheard, Hermione was crying in the Ladies about a comment Ron Weasley (the other best friend) had made about Her having no friends, unbeknownst to her a mountain troll was lumbering towards her. Not knowing she was in there Harry and Ron locked the troll in the bathroom. When realising the situation, Harry and Ron ran to the rescue, confusing the troll by shouting and throwing things at it, Harry tried to get Hermione to move but she was 'paralysed with fear'. In a desperate attempt Harry ran and jumped on the troll's back shoving his wand up the creature's nose. Meanwhile Ron performed the levitation spell and knocked the troll out with its own club._

_I digress, during this break the couple shared several hugs and friendly kisses on the cheeks. However, this appeared not to be enough for the pair as soon after they were photographed sharing another kiss, this time on the lips, after which the pair disappeared in to a local book store. _

_However, it seems I was correct in my assessment of Miss Granger two years ago, when I reported that she was toying with the affections of Harry Potter and Viktor Krum (for full article see page 4). As when they met Ron in The Three Broomsticks, she confirmed that she was indeed attending the Halloween Party that same day with Ron. More as this story develops. However may I wish Harry the best of luck in this romantic endeavour and see Miss Granger in her true colours or that she change her ways, as many would not mind being Harry's girlfriend instead of her.._

Hermione put the paper away and immediately the conversations started, as many people expressed their views on the reporter and her article.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked which seemed to be the cue for everyone to start bombarding Harry with questions.

"Mate, why didn't you tell us you kissed Hermione" came from Seamus.

"Shut up Seamus the article's the main thing at the moment." Ginny snapped

"How dare she, after that exclusive last year" this came from a Ravenclaw, as most of the DA had come over

"We should write a letter of complaint" said a Hufflepuff.

"So are you two a couple then?"

"No!" Hermione said automatically

"That's right, our kiss was an accident, however perhaps that question should be asked of Ron and Hermione" Harry said getting up from the table, turning to leave the Hall, he needed to get away.

"Harry, why would you say that?" Hermione asked shocked from what she heard.

"Perhaps because I saw you two kissing last night" he answered.

Walking in to the entrance hall, he summoned his firebolt, jumped on it and flew out of doors to the quidditch pitch. He flew higher and higher just content to be out on the pitch again. Until he was level with the top of the astronomy tower. He hovered for a few seconds remembering how he and Harry helped Norbert be taken to Romania in their first year. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he pointed the broom straight down to the ground, shooting towards the ground faster than he could remember he watched the ground coming closer, 50 feet, 25 feet, 10 feet, "ARGHHHH!" Harry clamped his hand to his scar as he felt an blinding pain, before he saw what Voldemort was doing.

Harry was standing in a circle, looking round at the Death Eaters that stood silent, "Some of you may be wondering why I have called this meeting" He hissed realising he was seeing Voldemort's thoughts. "Well, one of you has failed me." Murmurs spread around the circle. "Yes, one of you, was entrusted with a most important mission, I sent one of you to spy on Harry Potter and that muggle loving fool to see what has happened, and what happened? You came back to me without any information, not even a whisper, except of course that he is receiving animagus training. Which I knew would happen as it is his sixth year. Now I am feeling somewhat merciful, and am giving you the chance to confess." Looking round the circle, he waited fixing each one with his menacing stare, suddenly one of the robed figures flung himself forward.

_"Master forgive I did not mean to fail you, I am sorry master."_

_"Get up," Harry hissed, as the man stood he raised his wand and cried out "Crucio" The mans' screams filled the clearing, after a few minutes he lifted the curse, "You know you deserve this don't you Fudge?" Harry couldn't help but gasp. "Potter!" he cried before bringing up his occlumency walls._

The next thing Harry saw was the ground coming towards him, before he blacked out.


	21. Aftermath

A/N I am really, really sorry this took so long to get up, and I am going to hide behind the same excuse, as always I've been really busy. (College Work, Work and to top it all of I am helping with a Brownie Pack Holiday this weekend 22/10/04).

Thank you for all the great reviews. How do you all think Fudge has been spying on Harry then? Ok enough of my rambling I just want to say one more thing and then I'll start typing the story.

**Lord of Darkness13 I am sure many agree with me on this, please, please, please upload a sequel to your story. There are so many unanswered questions including how the person who appears at the end of the story got there. (I wont say who because I don't want to spoil it for others.)**

Chapter 21 

The ground was a foot away from the tip of his broom handle, _'if I don't do something now I'm gonna die'_ ten inches, _'ok Harry now's the time to pull up on the broom just like any other quidditch match._ Seven inches, _'Harry pull up that broom now your meant to save the world what would everyone say'_ Five inches, _'So your just gonna let yourself make a mess of the quidditch pitch imagine what Malfoy would do'_ Three inches _'What about your friends, Ron, Neville, Ginny Hermione. Hermione.'_ Were the thoughts running through Harry's brain as he hurtled towards the grass pitch two inches away _'Hermione doesn't need me she's got Ron, no one needs me they need the boy who lived' 'That is you! Fine let Voldemort win I don't care'_ a voice in his brain argued as the ground was came flying towards him he yelled "No" and pulled up hard on the broom. He pulled to hard however and ended up falling from the back of the broom and landing with a painful thump on his backside. '_Ow that's gonna hurt tomorrow' _He thought to himself as he fainted backwards with his broom lying in front of him.

That is how Hermione and Ron found him about an hour later, and how he awoke to the glorious unforgettable sound of his best friends arguing.

"Just give him time to cool off Ron" he heard Ron mimicking Hermione "Yeah I do that and now look at him!" His usual voice continued.

"Honestly Ron how could I have known he'd go and have an accident whilst flying. I'm not psychic you know."

"Well maybe if you had stayed in Divination you would have been able to do something you're the one who thought something was wrong with him"

"Trewlany is a fraud! How would that of helped, and I already told you I am not psychic I just felt as if something was wrong."

"Yeah well you're his best mate you should of known something like this was gonna happen sooner."

"You're his 'best mate' to you know"

"Yeah well you…"

"Yes?"

"You told me you l…"

"Sshh, he's unconscious, unconscious people can still hear you know" Hermione whispered

"Yeah well its obvious that you both…"

"RON shut up," she hissed at him

"No you need to tell him"

"I…I will, when I'm ready"

"And when's that?"

"When I am ready!"

"Why are things never simple with you?" Ron asked

"They are, why do you always make things so complicated?"

"I don't"

"Sure Ron, come on he we need to get him to the hospital wing"

"Nah we don't a quick enervate and he'll be playing wizards chess with me in the common room"

Whilst his two friends had been arguing Harry had just lay there with his eyes shut listening to them. After a few more minutes of listening to them arguing he decided he had heard enough. "Hey! I'm right here, and I don't need to go to the hospital wing. I'm fine just a few bumps and bruises."

"Harry, are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked as she and Ron helped him to his feet, in answer to her question he just nodded his head.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Voldemort, vision, Fudge, spying on me, death eater " was the brief worded answer as he tried to remember the vision.

"Come on Harry lets go see Professor Dumbledore."

As the trio reached the gargoyle to the headmaster's office, they realised that they did not know what the password was. So they took it in turns to guess the password knowing of the headmaster's fondness for sweets they listed all the wizarding sweets they could think off after a while,

"Ice mice?" Hermione asked

"Cockroach cluster?" came Ron's suggestion

"Can't you just let us in please?" Harry asked the gargoyle, surprisingly it jumped aside and they made their way up the spiral staircase.

After knocking on the door, and being permitted entrance by Dumbledore, they sat down in the chairs facing the headmaster and once again all but Ron declined the lemon sherbets offered. Dumbledore popped a sweet in his mouth while the students got comfy.

"Now then would one of you care to tell me why my office has been invaded by three Gryffindors who should be outside enjoying the sunny weather this fine Sunday morning?"

"Well sir, you might of noticed but this morning Harry left the Hall in a hurry." Hermione started,

"Yes Miss Granger I did notice" he answered nodding

"Yeah anyway he went flying on the pitch, about an hour later after he hadn't returned we went looking for him and he was just laying on the floor unconscious." Ron continued

"Ahh I see, Harry would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I had a vision of Voldemort sir" he began and continued as Dumbledore nodded, "Anyway I saw Voldemort asking who out of his death eaters had failed him in a task."

"What was this task?"

"To spy on me and you sir. I… I got his name"

"And, who was it Harry"

Harry went quiet for a few seconds before answering, "Fudge sir" He answered causing Hermione to gasp and Ron to start on about how he knew Fudge was a death eater all along, and how now we might be able to get decent Minister.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said before turning to the fireplace throwing in a handful of floo powder and calling, "Alastor Moody" a few minutes later mad eye's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Morning Albus what can I do for you," he growled.

"Could you please come and join us in my office."

"Us?"

"Mr Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger and myself." He clarified; Moody's head disappeared and was shortly replaced with his body.

"Morning all" he growled as his magical eye spun around in his socket, "What's the matter" After recounting the story to mad eye, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now Alastor as you can see we have somewhat situation here, we have reason to believe that our Minister is involved with the support of Voldemort and we need a erm well we need actual evidence. And as you have been complaining of nothing to do I thought you might like to…"

"'Nough said Albus I'll be going" he answered with a feral smile as he walked towards the fireplace, "I'll take Kingsley and Tonks with me as witnesses." And with a blaze of flames he was gone.

"Thank you I'll keep you all informed of what is going on, now outside with you it's much to nice a day to be stuck inside, I think I might go and see how things are going at the Ministry" Dumbledore said with a smile.

When the trio got outside near the lake Harry turned to the others and said "How about a trip to the Ministry?" With that he pulled his invisibility cloak from his bag handed it to Hermione, turned in to a phoenix and transported them all to the Minister's office where hidden behind a bookcase he changed back and the three of them hid beneath the cloak.

A/N hey so sorry about the delay in fact:

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

All written by hand not copied. I should get another chapter up soon I have started to draft it already.


	22. Fudge

A/N Aren't you all lucky readers? Two updates in one day, granted that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but hey I was inspired. Don't get used to getting two chapters a day though ;-) I was just sitting at work with nothing to do so I thought I'd type another chapter.

Chapter 22 

The trio waited for the arrival of mad eye, Tonks, Kingsley and Dumbledore; fortunately they didn't have to wait long at all. About five minutes after their arrival (they had already disillusioned themselves and removed the cloak) Dumbledore arrived.

"Good Morning Cornelius"

"Morning Albus what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid Cornelius that I have received reliable intelligence that a ministry employee is working for Voldemort" Dumbledore said trying not to roll his eyes as the Minister flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"Really Albus? That is absolutely shocking. May I ask as to who the employee " the minister asked

"Yes, but may I suggest you get mad eye and a couple of aurors up here." Following that statement from the Headmaster, Fudge fire called for mad eye and two aurors of his choice to get there now.

After the three new additions were seated comfortable and all the pleasantries exchanged Dumbledore began to explain the situation.

"Now as you all know Harry Potter and Voldemort are linked by the curse scar on his forehead. What you may or may not know is that this link always each of them to see from the other's perspective. Which is how I have gained the information that someone in the ministry is working for Voldemort. This morning, whilst enjoying a broom ride Harry had one of these err… experiences. Anyway he observed a death eater meeting in progress. During this meeting he says Voldemort explained to the gathered death eaters that one of those present had failed in their mission of spying on Harry and myself. Voldemort allowed the death eater in question to confess his failure and when he begged for forgiveness he used the crucatious curse on him, and spoke to him and named that death eater. It is with this evidence that I must ask Cornelius Fudge to show us his arms and I petition for the Minister to be questioned under veritiseum. Sherbet Lemon anyone?" At the last comment Harry had to stifle a laugh as Dumbledore had offered the sweet as though nothing was wrong. It took a moment for his words to sink in before the minister was on his feet bellowing orders.

"Shacklebolt I want this man arrested for treason he is trying to drag my reputation through the mud all he is interested in is the position he lost out on years ago. Well don't just sit there bind him, take away his wand"

"Cornelius you may take anything you want from me, I only ask for three things in return, one, do not remove me from the chocolate frog cards, two show us your arms and three don't take my sherbet lemons away from me." Dumbledore said holding on to his tin of the boiled sweets.

"Wha…how… Tonks? Shacklebolt?"

"Fudge sit down, you already know you've been found out and now I know to look there I can see through your robes and tacky first year level concealment charm. I am going to have to relieve you of your duties. Tonks, Kingsley take away his wand and his appearance on chocolate frog cards and take him to Azkaban. Please" Mad eye growled, his eye flicked over to where the trio were standing as Harry cast legitimas and the silver light enveloped the soon to be ex minister

"You…you can't take me I wont let you the public wont let my master wont let you he needs me see he needs me I keep my fellow death eaters out of Azkaban and embezzle funds from the hunt of the Dark Lord in to funding his operations. You'll see I won't be there for long" Horrified at what he had just said fudge clasped one hand over his mouth as the other moved to his wand "I'm afraid I am going to have to wipe your memories" he finished, the trio removed the charm and all had their wands pointing at fudge, "I don't think so" they said as one and Hermione summoned his wand from him and halfway through the air banished it towards Mad eye. "Here you are sir," she said.

"Ta Miss Granger now what are you three doing here?" he questioned as he put the wand in a special evidence bag.

"We came to watch the show," Harry said off handily

"Yeah we wouldn't want to miss this" Ron agreed

"We'll just go now, bye sirs bye Tonks" Hermione said as the boys chorused bye to everyone before walking out to the main area.

"That was great come on if we leave now we might get back before Dumbledore and then we can tell the order members to gather in the office for him." Harry said as he transformed and fire travelled back to Hogwarts landing in the Transfiguration Room in front of a surprised McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" she demanded

"Sorry professor headmaster Dumbledore wants an order meeting in his office to discuss the soon to be ex minister and current death eater." Harry said

"Fudge a death eater? No."

"He is professor he confessed to it. Could you contact those outside of Hogwarts and we will gather the remaining staff for you." Hermione said. After McGonagall nodded the trio separated and went to find the necessary staff.


	23. Finding a Date

Hi everyone I'm back again hopefully with another good chapter. I won't say much more except for a few review responses and enjoy the chapter.

Kordolin: As you wish here is another update sorry it took longer than I expected :)

Tori aka ms dumplings: thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest. Looking forward to the next chapter of your story Harry Potter and the Year of Surprises.

Lord of Darkness13: Hello again, I am not going to say who Ron will end up with if anyone this year, I actually enjoyed writing that seen with Fudge its one of many possibilities I can see happening. I know that the trio may be a bit awkward about going back to the ministry, but in my story the minister's office if nowhere near the DoM. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I don't mind waiting for the sequel to your story I'll just re-read your story till then. Bye for now.

Chapter 23

Since the removal of fudge as the Minister, Professor Dumbledore was kept very busy with the elections and campaigns for a new minister, keeping as much order as possible in the wizarding world, running a secret anti-Voldemort group and being the headmaster to Hogwarts. In fact he had been so busy that he had forgotten about planning this years Yule ball and had to ask the prefects to organise the ball, which was about a month away.

When the Head girl and boy (Cho Chang and Rodger Davies) explained the situation at the prefects meeting, Hermione came up with the idea of each house coming up with a list of ideas for a theme. Much to Cho's disappointment this idea was much more popular than her idea of a normal ball but have the partners 'randomly' chosen from a hat instead of everyone choosing their own date.

During one of their planning sessions in the quiet Gryffindors common room, Ron turned to Harry and smiling evilly announced, "I don't envy you mate"

"What are you on about" Harry asked puzzled

" I bet loads of girls ask you to the ball again like at the Halloween party"

"No they won't. Will they?"

"Sure not," Ron said sarcastically, "Your Harry Potter wizard extraordinaire" he finished laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Sorry Harry but Ron's right about this" Hermione said.

"Hear that? I was right! Wohoo I was right" Ron beamed

"Great what am I gonna do" he sighed flinging his hands in the air and falling back dramatically. "Reckon Jack or Kirke will lend me their beater bat?"

Silence greeted this statement from Harry.

"Err…"  
"I suppose it would be best if you asked someone and then you can say you're not available?" Hermione suggested

"Good idea Herms but who? I'm going with Lavender again she asked me earlier."

"Its Hermione Ron" she sighed " I suppose me and Harry could go. As friends of course unless there's some one you want to ask Harry?"

"Are you sure 'Mione" Harry asked silently hoping she'd say yes.

"Positive I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Ron smiled through out the conversation, not many people knew that Harry was the only one who could get away with shortening her name. _'How can I use that?' _he though to himself.

"Thanks" Harry said as he sat up.

"What are friends for?" Hermione asked rhetorically

"Problem." Ron said causing the pair to look at him, "How are we gonna let everyone know that you are not available?"

"Oh" Hermione sighed as she furrowed her brow thinking of ways in which to tell the other witches Harry was taken."

"Leave it to me." Harry said.

The next morning as everyone was eating breakfast a loud screech brought their attention to the large eagle owl that had just flown in. "Bit early for mail" Hermione said as the owl dropped a letter on her plate.

"Who's it from" Lavender and Ginny asked at the same time. Though they didn't get a response as Hermione was reading the letter. Which she passed to Ginny who read it out to the girls nearby though most of the hall could hear he whispered words.

Hermione Granger 

_Gryffindor Table_

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts _

Was printed on the envelope, "Ahem" Ginny cleared her throat.

_Hermione,_

_Hold this seed in your right hand, sprinkle it with some water and say 'Secret message sent to me, open up so I might see'_

_You'll like it._

_X_

_Trust me 'Mione._

"Go on then Hermione what are you waiting for?" Parvati asked

Laying the seed in her right hand she sprinkled some water from her goblet over the seed and spoke clearly, "Okay here goes nothing. Secret message sent to me, open up so I might see." As the last work left her mouth the seed started growing and growing and growing. Until Hermione was holding a white rose bud, which opened in a shower of multicoloured sparks which arranged themselves to display a message in front of her.

_'Hermione, would you go to the Yule Ball with me? Harry P' _Ginny read out causing a lot of the girls to giggle and some to sight disappointedly.

Hermione was shook out of her stupor as Lavender gave her a gently push, she stood up and walked towards Harry ignoring the fact that everyone was watching her. She stopped behind Harry, "Harry?" He stood up in front of her and trying not to smile at the look on her face, which was half amused and half shocked asked, "So?"

She smiled at him and leant forward intending to kiss him on the cheek but changed her destination to the corner of his mouth so to the others in the hall it looked like she had kissed him on the mouth. Pulling away she looked at him and said "yes I'll go with you" Finally he let out the grin that had been threatening to spread across his face, he wrapped her in a jug and whispered in her ear, "That was great, come on"

They then left the hall and it's whispering inhabitants hand in hand.

Ron caught up with them later that day in the room of requirement where they were practising their animagus transformations. Hermione was currently trying to change her hands and feet in to unicorn hooves. Harry was attempting to change form from one animal to another without having to revert to his human self. Currently he was trying to change from a lion in to a tiger (Hermione insisted that he keep to the same family of animals in this case feline)

"Hey" Ron said announcing his presence "you two caused chaos this morning. The boys are unhappy with Harry 'cause of they way you asked Herm…ione something about high standards for when they ask girls. Obviously the girls are upset cause Hermione you got Harry as a date."

"Well that's their choice" she remarked. "If they don't like it they should of asked Harry sooner."

"And so what if the guys are peeved at me. So you wanna try transforming with us?"

"Nah can't, I've got to finish Snape's essay. How often are we gonna use the vindictus night potion anyway? Surely a fast acting poison would be better than a slow one."

"Not always Ron, if you need to garner information them a slow one would be better" Hermione pointed out. "I can't do this its just like Professor McGonagall said like others I've concentrated to much on one form." She sighed

"Come on take a break 'Mione it takes time you'll get it anyway I want to teach you and Ron something. Harry said earning a glare from Ron.

"What? More work? Why" Ron asked clearly not impressed unlike Hermione who was sitting up eager to heat more.

"Yes more work because there's something I need to tell you but I can't until you can protect your thoughts"

"Harry, do you mean occlumency?" Hermione asked practically bouncing up and down.

Harry nodded, as Ron was busy he indicated that he should continue with the essay first. 'Mione, try the legillimis spell on me don't tell me what you are looking for"

"Legillimas" she said levelling her wand at him.

At first she though it hadn't worked, all she saw was Harry's face, but gradually the image faded to leave a picture of Harry standing in front of large house. "Welcome Hermione to my mind" he said smiling.


	24. Occlumency

A/N Hi all it me again the disappearing writer its been a very hectic time since I last updated I wont bore you all with the details though. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one as much.

Last time:

"Come on take a break 'Mione it takes time you'll get it anyway I want to teach you and Ron something" Harry said earning a glare from Ron.

What? More work? Why" Ron asked clearly not impressed unlike Hermione who was sitting up eager to hear more.

"Yes more work because there's something I need to tell you but I can't until you can protect your thoughts."

"Harry do you mean Occlumency?" Hermione asked practically bouncing up and down.

Harry nodded, as Ron was busy he indicated that he should continue with the essay first. "'Mione try the legillimis spell on me don't tell me what you are looking for"

"Legillimas" she said levelling her wand at him. At first she thought it hadn't worked,all she saw was Harry's face, but gradually the image faded to leave a picture of Harry standing in front of a large house.

"Welcome Hermione to my mind" he said smiling.

**Now on with the story.**

****

Hermione however was not paying attention to Harry she was entranced by what she had thought to be a house. The 'house' in question was on closer inspection a miniature version of Hogwarts castle itself completed by the surronding environment of a forest behind her and purple mountains with snowy white peaks jutting above the castle from behind the structure. A chuckle from Harry brought her out of her awed state "Harry its beautiful" she gushed spinning around to take in the scene.

"Weren't you meant to be trying to get at a particular thought rather than dawdling out here?" he teased sending a smirk her way.

Struck by a sudden thought she turned to Harry with a questioning gaze, "Harry how are we having this conversation, can Ron hear us?"

"Nobody can here us unless they were in here with us. And we can talk to each other because, techniclaly our minds are temporaily linked. Now are you going to try and get in go after what ever you want from my memories of the dursleys to the founders thing or even the proph…essor imitator transfiguring Malfoy into the Amazing bouncing ferret"

Hermione nodded gasting a curious glance his way already deciding what thought she was going to go after. Walking forward to the gate she stopped taking the simple muggle padlock in her hand she cast the alohomora spell on it and genlty eased the wrought iron gate open just enough to squeeze through once in she closed and re-padlocked the gate locking Harry outside. Smiling she turned around to carry on up to the front doors. As she stood in front of the oak doors she examined them with her wand first casting revealing charms, finding no curses, hexes of charms she gently pushed the door open and jumped back as she came face to face with a grining Harry.

"Hi" was all he said

"Harry Potter don't do that! How did you do that?"

"Its my mind I can do whatever I want here whether it be move from one place to another or even change a persons outfit" he finsihed smiling mischiviously looking up and down her outfit. Causing Hermione to automatically look at what she was wearing spinning around to get a good look, sighing as she saw she was still wearing the outfit she put on that morning; a simple pair navy of jeans and a white sweater. She heard Harry laughing before he said "Got ya" but she couldn't see him anywhere.

Frustrated that he got the better of her she stalked in to the entrance hall and noticed a floor plan was pinned on the wall.

Dungeons Durselys

1st Floor Parents

2nd Floor Friends

3rd Floor Hogwarts

4th Floor War

5th Floor Personal

6th Floor Ministry

7th Floor Post Hogwarts (TBC)

Reading the floor plan she decided that she would make a trip to the dungeons to see a bit about his life before Hogwarts, her reason? Simple really he never mentioned what the durselys were like except he hated havin gto go back there each summer (even though she was curious as to the slip up he made earlier. Turning on her heel she continued her determind walk to the dungeons. As she disappeared down the stairs, Harry revealed himeself smiling slightly 'Good Luck 'Mione" he whispered before disappearing again.

After a few minutes she reached the bottom of the stairs and floating in front of her was a small warning:

_'Enter stranger but take heed,_

_of what awaits the sin of greed_

_for those who take knowledge they have yet to earn _

_will pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek within our walls _

_A knowlegde that upon has yet to fall_

_Intruder you have been warned beware _

_Of finding jokes and dangerous things upon the stair'_

Hermione sighed smiling at the poem/warning she recognised from the doors of Gringotts bank not really paying attention to the last line as she ws confident that Harry would not hurt her. After a minute of standing there re reading the poem she walked through the misty words and stopped as the doors which usually held labels such as 'store room' and 'student supplies' were replaced by labels notifythe reader of the year of the memory. Opening the door to the room which indicated Harry as being eleven years old she saw shelves and shelves of small round misty silver coulured balls similar to that which was the prophecy. Each book case was labled as a particular month and each shelf held a day's memories. Sighing she walked forward to the orb which she knew would be Dudley's birthday she wanted to see the boa constrictor memory. Reaching forward her hand knocked on to a forcefield which shone blue as she touched it she tried again with the same result. Finially she pulled out her wand and tried to dispel the forcefield causing smoking words to flit across the blue background. 'Password?'

"Arghh Harry" Hermione was starting to get annoyed, although she managed to calm down enough to reason that if Harry choose a password it woul either be obscure or a word no one would ever suspect. Turning to the forcefield she started to list of random words each providing the same result; Harry's voice saying "Access denied" in s sing-song way.

"Okay passwords: quidditch, bludger, quaffle snitch, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Lilly, Ron, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, snape, Lupin, Quirrel, fluffy, flitwick, sprout, hagrid, fang, firenze, Gryffindor, slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Lumos, Nox, dementors, animagus, witch, wizard, muggle Dursley, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley. Arghh this is not working" Hermione slumped down on the stone floor of the dungeons which were suprisingly warm, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _'Okay Hermione, think something so simple and obvious. What do I want it to do?' _" Stop working?"

"Access denied. Gonna give up yet" came Harry's voice from the forcefield.

"No! discontinue, halt, finish, cease, deactivate" The blue forcefield flickered and started to thin, "Ha" she grinned trimuphantly as it glowed bright blue then disappeared. Crossing the small space in a few steps she picked up the orb and with a rush of sound and colours was absorbed in to the memory.

It was dark, she tried to look around, her eyes drawing in all the light they could from the tiny sliver of golden light that indicated where the door was. Slowly as her eyes adjusted she could make out the form of a small peacefully sleeping body. Ufortunatley the peace was not to last as the figure she knew to be Harry was abrubtly awoken by a shrill voice accompanied by a sharp rapping on the door, "UP, GET UP". Which was followed by a groggy, "Coming Aunt Petunia" as Harry stretched out. She could not help but smile at how young Harry looked before reminding herself that he was only eleven years old. As he opened the door she was forced to sheild her eyes from the brutal attack of the light.

Stepping out of what she supposed was Harry's room she gasped at how clean, sterile and pristine the house was, following Harry into the kitchen she vaguely heard Petunia ordering Harry to cook the breakfast and not to burn anything. Hermione's attention was else where though as Dudley had just finished counting his presents.

"How many are there?" he rdemanded of Vernon.

"Thirty six, counted them myself"

"Thirty six, but last year…last year I had thirty seven" he screamed, as she thought _'How many does he want? A hundred?'_

"…and we'll buy you two more while we're out popkin" Petunia was trying to soothe him.

"So I'll have…"

"Thirty nine sweet ums."

As the day progressed Hermione watched on silenty as her anger towards those Dursleys grew with each passing snide comment anddisgusted look. _'If she keeps making those faces her face will stick like that.' _Hermione thought to herself, _'Too late'_. She watched as the 'family' walked out to Vernon's car accompanied by a small rat like boy named Piers. As they walked down the hall she was shocked to notice that what she thought was Harry's bedroom was actually a cupboard under the stairs. Fuming she watched as Harry was taken aside and warned to behave or he would be locked in the cupboard. She saw the Dursleys reluctantly buy hima chea lemonade ice lolly only because the lady finished giving the other boys theiir large ice creams and asked what he would like before they could usher him away.

Soon she found herself in the cool dark reptile house which was a welcome change from the heat outside, as she looked around she saw the Dursleys and Piers trying to wake up the obviously sleeping large snake. "Make it move" Dudley whined. Soon as it became apparent that the snake would not wake they moved on leaving Harry and the snake alone. She watched as it slowly raised it's head and winked at Harry, before razing its head to the ceiling clearly meaning 'that happens all the time' she watched as Harry spoke to the snake about the Dursleys in English wondering why she could understand him before realising this was his memory and he did not know what he was doing so of course it would be in English. As the conversation came to an end she watched as the glass disappeared and the snake slithered passed Harry and heard a low hissing voice, "Thanksss" before it said something about going to Brazil. As the snake passed by Dudley and Piers it snapped playfully at their ankles. Laughing Hermione was pulled out of the memory.

As her feet touched the solid stone floor she spun around to see Harry and all the laughter disappeared from her face, "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked concerned as his face was set in a expression of severe determination. He said nothing as a window appeared on the nearest wall showing that a figure cloaked in billowing black robes with a chalk white face and red eyes was standing at the gate. Hermione gasped, her hand automatically seeking out his, "Is that…?"

Harry nodded grimly giving her hand a quick squeeze saying, "Yes that's Voldemort, and he's trying to get in."

A/N Well that's it for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was a very short one. I've already started on the next chapter for all of you so hopefully it will be up before February. crosses fingers.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and how I've put occlumency works for Harry. Of course it would be different for other people. I don't know why I put in the 'Enter stranger' poem from the doors of gringotts it just felt right, sometimes when I type it just pours out and I have no idea why. Oh well good bye for now I hope you all are having a great year so far. PS Lord of Darkness13 any word on how yur sequel is going?


	25. Voldemort's play date

**Chapter 25 Voldemort's Play Date.**

"What do we do?" Hermione asked clamping her fingers around Harry's hand

"Well we need to keep him from getting at particular memories and you are about to get a crash course in occlumency. Come on" he answered pulling her to the 7th floor of hi s mind castle where the prophecy was being kept.

Hermione tried to keep track of where they were going but he lead them through many hallways, doors and passageways that she soon gave up. _'So that was right, left at the dog painting, right at the fork left, left through the troll tapestry, right …no left? Ahh forget it'_

Soon the pair were outside a plain wooden door marked 'MWD' panting she leaned against a nearby wall trying to catch her breath while Harry was standing in front of looking as if he had only taken a stroll. "H…How come you…not out of…breath?" she gasped leaning over slightly.

"Simple, there's nothing to be out of breath about." He shrugged

"What do you mean nothing to be out of breath about? Or did you not notice the thing trying to get in."

"Like I said it's simple, where are you right now?"

"Standing in front of you obviously."

"No your not, you are sitting in the room of requirement, your conscious mind is only here."

"So its all an illusion? None of this is real?"

"Yes and no. This is an illusion, I have set up to help you understand occlumency better, but Voldemort is real. Now I want you to stay here, and if Voldemort gets close to this floor or you here me say 'Padfoot' I need you to get out of my mind and get Dumbledore. Just concentrate on being in your own mind sitting in the room of requirement. You should be able to watch what happens from here." Harry said as part of the opposite wall turned in to a misty screen similar to the exhibito spell. He turned and gave her a grin before sprinting off down his mind castle to face Voldemort.

"Harry!" she frantically hissed but he did not hear her or the whispered plea "be careful". Turning her attention to the 'screen' she watched on silently as Voldemort continued to work on the gates, as Harry was waiting patiently in the entrance hall.

"Now I'm gonna let him in so you can see what happens when someone gets in your mind of course the actual process is to get them out as quickly as possible but I feel like a bit of fun" he said out loud.

"Honestly" Hermione growled at the fact he was putting himself in danger, a snakelike voice captured her attention and her gaze returned to the screen.

"Ahh Harry, I see you have improved in shielding your mind, most impressive. Tell me who was your tutor?" Voldemort hissed softly as if trying to lull his 'prey' in to a false confidence.

"I am most sorry but I am unfortunately not able to divulge that information Tom." Harry grinned as if this was all a big game.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT BOY!"

"Or what? You'll curse me? In case you hadn't noticed Tommy I'm in charge here."

"What are you doing Harry" Hermione groaned to herself .

"HOW DARE YOU" Voldemort snarled reaching for his wand, "No one calls me that except the old fool but he'll regret it soon enough" he finished smirking gleefully.

"No point going for your wand, I make the rules here. Oh before I forget Ahem… Welcome MR Tom Marvolo Riddle to the mind of Harry James Potter, feel free to browse around but please do not ignore any warning you receive the consequences would be most dire. I hope you enjoy your stay, I will let you know when your time is up." Harry gave a small bow and disappeared as Voldemort thrust forward his yew and phoenix feather wand shouting "Avada" before his wand emitted a small squeak and turned in to a rubber mouse. Growling in frustration he stalked towards the list of floor contents that Hermione had read earlier, smirking and muttering about the insolence of youth he turned to go up towards the 7th Floor, as stepped foot on to the first step, misty words appeared in front of him.

'_Enter stranger but take heed,_

_of what awaits the sin of greed_

_for those who take knowledge they have yet to earn _

_will pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek within our walls _

_A knowledge that upon you has yet to fall_

_Intruder you have been warned beware _

_Of finding jokes and dangerous things upon the stair'_

"Cute Potter" he said striding forward ignoring the poetic warning in fact it was completely out of his mind as he ascended the second floor. That is where the fun began.

Back on the 7th Floor Harry appeared next to Hermione and for his playfulness with Voldemort earlier got a screaming Hermione worthy of Mrs. Weasly's howlers and a sore cheek.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? HOW COULD YOU BAIT HIM? INCASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN THAT MAN…NO THAT THING IS A MURDERER AND YOU GO AND ACT ALL SMARMY TO HIS FACE. WHAT IF HE WOULD OF CURSED YOU? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED OR WORSE KILLED WHAT WOULD YOU THINK THEN? WHAT WOULD MRS WEASLEY DO, WHAT WOULD WE ALL DO? What would I do?"

"Mione, I'm sorry, I should of explained that I control everything here except a person's free will obviously, that includes magic so I was in no danger." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Well you could of let me know"

"I know I should of but lets watch his progress." He answered gesturing to the screen.

Halfway up the stairs Voldemort's legs began to sink through the step, as struggled to free himself he only managed to sink deeper and deeper, until only his chalk white head was visible, he somehow managed to process the thought that he should relax. Doing so he slowly began to rise out of the trap and continued on his way muttering about juvenile pranks.

As he was not watching where he was going he found himself outside a door marked 'friends'. _'Perfect lets see who his friends are.' _ The former head boy thought to himself, pushing the door open he waltzed in before the foul stench invaded his nostrils. Covering his flat nose he peered around the room and came face to well knee, with a massive troll. Ducking under the club that was aimed at his head he rolled towards the door pulling it shut before sprinting away from the room soon he decided to move more cautiously checking round corners and testing steps by walking u pa few then jumping back down. Slowly he arrived on the 7th floor, just in time to see Harry push something (Hermione) into a nearby room before entering and closing the door leaving it slightly ajar. As he passed the room Harry crept out.

"Finally the prophecy shall be mine" Voldemort cackled.

"Sorry not this time Tommy boy it's time for you to go" Harry stated and waved as Voldemort went crashing through the nearest window and out of Harry's mind.

Turning to Hermione he said, "Come on its time to go concentrate on being in your own mind, I'll see you soon."

Outside in the real world two teenagers shot up out of bed breathing hard,

"Well its about time! Do you know that I had to sit there and do potions work on my own!"

"Ron" the bed ridden pair groaned as they focused on the grinning red head before lying back down.

"So you two ok? What happened?" he asked seriously, "Come on spill?"

"That's precisely what I would like to know Mr Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said from the hospital wing doorway, "Mr Weasley came running into my office saying that you where both laying on the floor shaking so please as he so eloquently put it spill"

Grinning at each other they began to explain what happened.

A/N So that s another chapter, I haven't posted any review responses because I ran out of time I hope you enjoyed this, I know some of you didn't like the castle mind thing but it was the only way I could explain it TTFN


	26. Rumours

A/N I thought I'd get another chapter up as I haven't got much to do at the moment. I've been sitting here watching the snow go past my window. (Though I'd prefer to be out in it, I'm really a big kid at heart). Well thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 26

"Who should we go as?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat in front of the common room fire late that night, waiting for the last few stragglers as they finished their homework (or chess game in Ron's case) and dragged themselves up to their waiting beds.

"Well as Dumbledore said at dinner the theme is 'famous people'. So we'll have to buy or make our costumes. Making them would be best as we can almost guarantee that no one will have our costumes." Hermione answered from the chair next to the fire watching as they were left alone in the common room noticing that it was officially two hours in to Saturday.

"Great fancy dress" he muttered darkly from his position on the sofa opposite the fire, causing Hermione to laugh at him.

"Aww poor baby," she cooed sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder she continued, "is Harry scared of looking silly?"

"No" he smiled as he putting his arm around her shoulders in a loose hug, "Bad experience"

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked relaxing into the half embrace.

"Let's just say I was given the 'honour' of going trick or treating so I could carry Dudley's bag as long as I made my costume, which I did… a wizard in fact complete with a black bin bag for a cape. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't very happy about it. I got three days for that one." Harry answered gazing in to the flickering flames dying in the fireplace.

Tilting her head to face him she questioned, "three days of what?"

"Being locked in the cupboard" he answered automatically.

Hermione used up most of her self-control fuming silently over this new information while Harry's eyes never left the fire place.

A little while later they began to talk about the dance again;

"So obviously we need to decide who to go as" Hermione yawned sleepily

"Anyone, I don't care who, as long as it doesn't take long" Harry said looking at Hermione.

"Harry!" she gasped at the thought of not taking her time to do her best at something.

"I mean, after the Yule ball there'll only be … six months till exams" he recovered quickly

"Mmm that's true"

"We could go as erm… Merlin and Morgan, Godric and Rowena," Harry trailed off as he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. He slowly tried to ease himself of the couch only to be pulled back by a sleeping Hermione. Grinning he summoned a blanket and covered them before closing his eyes and pulling her closer.

That is how the rest of Gryffindor found them the next morning. Hermione was awoken from her peaceful slumber by stifled laughs, yawning she opened her eyes fully expecting to see Lavender and Parvati giggling over the newest edition of 'Witch Weekly'. That was not however what she saw, a sea of grinning faces was what she did see though. With a squeal of surprise she hid her crimson face under the blanket as the stifled laughs increased in volume.

"Harry, Harry wake up" she hissed shaking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled wrapping his arm around her, oblivious to the giggling and whispering that was happening outside the blanket.

"Harry I'd love to let you sleep for a little while longer honestly, but the whole of Gryffindor is watching" she whispered.

"What!" Harry said shooting of the sofa. Rubbing his eyes and getting his first gaze around the common room and it inhabitants he grinned sheepishly, "Err…hi?" his greeting was returned by an out break of laughter. "'Mione?" "Hermione?" the young lady in question however was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?" he asked the sixth years as everyone had dispersed to go about having Saturday fun.

"I think she went upstairs" Lavender said, " So what's with you two?"

"Noting Lavender we just sat up talking late last night" He said as he climbed the stair case to get changed.

Harry, Hermione and a disgruntled Ron were sitting in the library researching their defence essays: 'Research and discuss how animated objects can be an advantage in a duel'

Hermione was currently making notes form her defence and transfiguration books, Ron was hidden behind a mountain of Hermione's books sleeping, and Harry had gone to find another book from Hermione's list"

"Hermione, psst Hermione."

"What is it Mandy?" she said turning to face Mandy a seventh year Ravenclaw and Tracey from Hufflepuff.

"Is it true?" they asked together

"Is what true? I'm sorry but I rarely pay attention to gossip" she said marking her page.

"That you and Harry slept together and are engaged?"

"WHAT!" she shouted earning a glare from Madam Pince, "No, it is not, not that is any of your business, but we are best friends nothing more. We fell asleep _talking _in front of the common room fire." She hissed, "Honestly don't people have better things to do than make up rumours"

"Sorry Hermione, that's what Cho was saying in the common room." Mandy said as she and Tracey turned and walked away.

"Ron, Ron wake up " she said smacking him lightly round the head.

"Wha.. I'm up." He said sleepily.

"I'm going to find Harry, keep and eye on our things please."

"Sure" he mumbled as Hermione walked quickly to the back of the library where the defence books were kept.

"Harry, Harry where are you?" she whispered walking between the towering stacks, when she found him she pulled him to an empty part of the library.

"Harry, the rumour mill has been working again, I have just been asked if we, me and you are engaged and did we…" Hermione trailed of.

"Did we what?"

"Sleep together"

"Great what do we do?"

"Act normal, I've told Mandy and Tracey the truth." Hermione stated, "But now we need to finish our essays don't forget we have a DA meeting tonight.

Harry nodded before they walked back to the table.

"Hey guys," Ron said cheerfully, "When were you gonna tell me"

"Tell you what?" they asked in unison

"That you two were engaged."

"Not you to" Hermione said

"Look Ron its" Harry started

"Not what you think"

"It is, we fell asleep"

"in front of the common"

"room fire"

"That's all" they finished together.

"Okay that was freaky, Just like" Ron began

"Fred" Hermione started winking at Harry

" And George"

"Or should that"

"Be Gred and"

"Forge" they finished together.

"Yeah them" Ron laughed.

The day continued in much the same way, people kept asking them if it was true or not, and they denied everything telling the truth where possible.

Unfortunately for them the rumour had grown. Now according to who you listened to they were either:

1) Engaged and going to marry at Christmas

2) Hermione was pregnant after a drunken night

3) Engaged, due to marry at Hogwarts during the next Hogsmeade weekend where Ron would be the best man and Ginny a bridesmaid.

So it was in a foul mood that the pair and an amused Ron made their way to the room of requirement for the DA meeting.

A/N so what do you think, here are a few review responses

Lord of Darkness13: I did have a few more ideas but ran out of time to write them they might make a future appearance tho.

OCDboutHarry: Thank you I hope you enjoyed this one to.

Gweneviere-Oxford: Keep your eyes peeled for more of these moments to come.


	27. The DA's Mission

Hey everyone me again finally, unfortunately I can no longer access the Internet at work (I no longer need it so they took it of the computer) so I have to wait until I can get to the library to use the public ones. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and FirePhoenix this should fulfil one of your small requests :) I know you all want to read the next chapter so that's all I'll say for now.

Chap 27 The DA's Mission.

Even though they had said that the DA would not be meeting this year and they would help with the Defence class the meetings had started again and tonight would be the first one. Due to popular demand, which mainly consisted of questions in the hallway, Harry had set the date on his fake galleon.

Arriving at the room of requirement they paced past the hidden doorway three times thinking of the need for a large comfortable safe place to practice spells and a fore warning of anyone not invited approaching. Just as they finished the third pass the door appeared looking the same as ever a plain dark oak door with a round handle. After entering they began to lay out the cushions which where stacked against the ever-present bookshelves brimming with defensive and offensive texts. Shortly after they started the rest of the DA members started to arrive, and began to help set up. When everyone had arrived Harry and Hermione stood up at the front of the group.

"Hi everyone, glad you could all make it tonight does everyone still have their coin?" murmurs of yes greeted his question. "Good in that case we can move on the next thing to do is everyone needs to read and sign this" Harry waved a bit of parchment around, "Its similar to the one you signed last year but please make sure to read it and not just sign it." he finished before signing it and passing it to Hermione who in turn passed it to Ron and so on. As they waited for everyone to sign it small conversations started to break out and many of them included the rumours about Harry and Hermione much to their annoyance.

"Now that everything is in order there is one last thing we need to get straight before we start, and that is these silly rumours that are flying around about me and Harry" Hermione said standing in front of the class with her 'McGonagall glare' and lecture voice in full swing. "We are not going out, we are not engaged, I most definitely am not pregnant. All that happened was we fell asleep; fully clothed before anyone gets any ideas, in front of the common room fire after talking. And we would appreciate it if you did not encourage these rumours, but try to correct those who do. Thank you" She finished sitting down next to Ginny.

"Right now that's sorted we are going to practice the patronus spell, I know some of us can already do this so you can help out the others. Remember that you need to think of a happy memory and the words are…" Harry trailed off

"Expecto Patronum" they all chorused and wisps of smoke erupted from some people who were already holding their wands.

"Right well pair of then, don't forget to help your partner with this get started then."

Soon the room was filled with shouts of the spell and its occupants were obscured by a silvery mist. The occasional shout of success could be heard as more and more people managed to produce thicker mists or corporeal patroni.

After an hour during which Neville had managed to produce a pug as a patroni and Ron's was starting to take form (you could tell it was going to be a four legged animal) Harry excused himself, "Right, keep practising I'm gonna go and ask Lupin if we can borrow his boggart."

"Why? We're practicing defence against dementors." Questioned Cho

"Because my boggart always turns in to a dementor, so you can see what it feels like to have to conjure a patronus in a real situation." Harry answered walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you" Hermione said as she left Mandy (who she was helping) to continue practising.

"Ok, Ron try and keep 'em under control. He's in charge till we get back." With that Harry and Hermione left the room.

A few minutes after they had left Ron peeked out of the door to check that they had indeed gone before trying to get the attention of everyone.

"OI!…YOU LOT! That's better, sorry to interrupt you lot but I need your help. It's nothing to do with school before you start, its to do with match making."

"Ooh who?" giggled Parvati and Lavender

"Well if you didn't interrupt you'd know. Its Harry and Hermione. We all can see that they like each other and one of them has told me so, and its so obvious that the other likes them too."

"Must be if you've finally noticed" Ginny called out

"Exact…Hey Gin" He started to answer but managed to catch himself, "So does anyone have any idea what to do? I mean erm…"

"How to get them to admit their feelings to each other" Ginny clarified.

"We could create situations where they have to be together" one member said

"Yeah we could make them always be partners in class" said another

"They usually are, well I suggest we think about it and all meet here next Wednesday and discuss it. That ok for everyone?" Ginny suggested

"What time?"

What followed was a lengthy discussion about what time would be best to meet as they had three sets of Quidditch practice and prefect rounds to plan around. In the end it was decided that they would meet at 8pm on Wednesday. As according to Ron that is when Harry's extra defence lessons with Dumbledore and Moody would begin, and Hermione would more than likely be in the library trying to perfect another essay.

After everyone had agreed on this they started to practice the spell again, and the room which had cleared of the silvery mist once again was barley visible. Even though they were practicing the spell, many were not concentrating on the task at hand and so the practice was interrupted by ideas for the PGS (Potter and Granger situation) being shouted out at random or shared with partners.

"We could try to make them sit next to each other more often"

"Secret love letters." Came from Lavender and Parvati

"Great" Ron started as the pair returned. "Where's the boggart" he asked noticing their empty handed return.

"Professor Lupin said we can use it at our next meeting. He did point out that we are all meant to be in our dorms in half an hour. He will come and 'supervise' us at the next meeting so I think that's all for now we'd better start getting back to the common rooms." Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Better not leave all at once though go in groups with people you usually hang out with."

Soon the only people left in the room of requirement were, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. After making a silent request to the room they all sat down in the provided chairs. They all sat in silence for a while, until Luna broke the silence by humming 'Weasley is our King'.

"Ron and Hermione already know this, but I need to tell you all something, but I can't." Harry started, "At least not until I know you can occlude your mind, protect your thoughts so others can't get them."

"Occlumency" Luna answered surprising everyone, Harry nodded before handing out a book to each of them.

"I had these owled over they should help you. They explain what occlumency is, why its necessary and how to achieve at least the basics. We'd better get back to the common rooms. Nev can you wait a minute though." He explained, nodding at Hermione's questioning look.

"Sure"

"Ronald will you walk me back to the Ravenclaw rooms?" Luna asked in her usually dreamy voice "I'd love to tell you all about the trip father and I took to Sweden."

Looking at everyone else for some assistance, but not finding any he dejectedly answered. "Sure Luna, I'd love to hear all about it."

"Oh good" she beamed before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room, missing his mouthed plea of 'Help me' at Ginny and Hermione who just stood there waving at them, before saying goodnight to the boys and leaving laughing at Ron's predicament.

"So what did you want me to stay behind for?" Neville asked from his seat opposite Harry.

"I just wanted to explain something to you, it's why I want you to learn occlumeny."

"Shouldn't you tell the others as well?"

"I will but you deserve to know this much."

"Ok what."

"I know the prophecy."

"The one V..v. they were after? I though it smashed."

"It did but I heard the original replayed in a pensive."

"And you can't tell us until we can protect our minds."

"Yes but I can tell you that it could have been about one of two people. I can tell you the first part as Voldemort already knows that. It's why he killed my parents and has tried to kill me so many times."

"Are you sure Harry? You don't have to, why me?"

"You'll understand," Harry answered before reciting the words that were etched into his mind at the end of last year. "_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those that have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies"_

Neville was shocked to say the least it didn't take a genius to work out what Harry was trying to say. He tried to speak but no sound would come.

"I'm sorry Nev,"

"It could be me. Harry. It could be me."

"No Nev its not the last part of prophecy makes it certain, I can't say how exactly not until you have managed to occlude your mind."

In silence the pair walked back to Gryffindor Tower, neither said a word until they reached the portrait of the fat lady, "Flobberworm" they said in unison and entered. As one they moved to the chairs in front of the fire. Still in silence Harry stared in to the flames until:

"What have you done to him!" demanded an angry voice to Harry's left. Blinking he turned to answer,

"Nothing Ginge" Harry answered

"Don't you Ginge me Harry Potter! Look at him he's almost catatonic."

"I just told him the first part of the prophecy its just shock Ginny" He tried to placate her sensing danger ahead.

"Well I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey just to be sure" She answered before helping Neville out of his seat towards the portrait hole.

"Well at least she didn't use the full name" he whispered to Dean who had come over to see what all the fuss was about.

"And you'd better hope its just a bit of a shock Harry James Potter" Ginny announced from the portrait.

"Uh oh" Dean grinned

"I'm in trouble" Harry said sinking in his seat face in his hands.

A/N

That's all for now I'll try to get another chapter up asap. So anyone got ideas for PGS – matchmaking for Harry and Hermione. If so leave them in a review and I may use them if you don't mind.


	28. Revelations

Review responses: Korodolin, darkficmaster,TigerLilly1889 thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy this one as much.

everwoodADDICT() paitence is a virtue but shouldn't be to long I plan to have them together before ...actually i'll keep that a secret

Lord of Darkness13: Hello confused (sorry bad joke) To answer your questions: I must of missed a bit out sorry everyone, Dumbledore is trying to keep the students minds of the war as much as possible and following the success of the yule ball in fourth year has suggested a dance/party for Christmas before the holidays begin. As for the hospital wing scene my mistake again Harry was told off for taunting the dark lord but praised for his occlumency work.

That's it for now enjoy the next chapter

Luckily for Harry he was saved from Ginny's wrath as the school matron announced Neville to be fine and just needed a good night's rest, so she kept him in the hospital wing to make sure he would not be disturbed. Neville was released the next morning just in time to run down to the Great Hall to grab a slice of toast before he had to run to the greenhouses for his herbology lesson, leaving Hermione and Harry to drag Ron to their first lesson

Unfortunately for the trio it was Monday morning, which meant one thing - double potions with Snape in the dungeons. When they arrived at the classroom Harry knew today was going to be a bad day. Stalking down the corridor side by side one with robes billowing behind him, the other with robes that seemed to be stuck in place were the potions master and much to Harry's dismay Niarret. His dismay must have shown on his face as Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked in to the classroom.

After letting go of her hand Harry walked to where he and Ron usually sat to find himself being pushed out of the way by Padma who usually worked with Hermione. Sending a small smile at Harry, Padma purposely sat down next to Ron and began setting her things out. Shrugging his shoulders at this difference he walked over to Hermione's desk. "Looks like we've been replaced" he said setting his stuff out.

"Are you complaining?" she smiled in response.

"Never" he answered sitting down matching her smile.

"Right first things first for those of you that do not know this is Niarret, you will call him sir. He is going to be helping me try to teach you lot the exact art of potions making. Do not be fooled, his presence here will not mean my attention will be split but I should not have to worry as much about any mistakes the dunderheads in this class can and will make." Snape sneered, "Today we will be making a weak version of the potion veritesium. As you all should know from the demonstration a few weeks ago this potion forces you to tell the truth though answers are limited depending on the way they are asked. An example Niarret?"

"Certainly If I were to ask the question 'What is your name?' while under the influence of the truth serum you would only be required to use your first name but if I had asked your full name the result would be different."

"All of your parents or guardians have signed a wavier that will allow us to test potions on you as required for lessons. Just to refresh your memory Wealsey up here now." Snape finished. Seeing no room to argue Ron rose and slowly walked to the front of the room. Following the pointed glare of both staff members he sat on the stool and swallowed three drops of the clear liquid.

"Now we are going to ask questions one at a time and the rest of you will be quiet." Snape said nodding for Niarret to begin.

"What is your name?"

"Ron"

"What is your full name Mr Weasley?" Snape elaborated

"Ronald Billius Weasley" this caused several Slytherins to start snickering

"Ok, do your family have any nicknames for you?"

"Yes"

"Who in your family calls you a nickname? And what is it?"

"Fred and George call me 'Ronnekins'"

"Return to your seat" Snape said as he administered the antidote.

The class continued in a similar fashion with various people demonstrating the effects of the truth serum. Halfway through the class they stopped the demonstrations and started to brew a weaker version that would only last five minutes.

Harry and Hermione worked seamlessly together passing ingredients to each other without a word being spoken. Unaware that their potions master and Niarret were watching them, they continued to work in silence apparently unaware of the noise their classmates were making. As Harry sliced the rose petals Hermione stirred the concoction three times clockwise and four times anticlockwise with a clear crystal rod timing the space between each to exactly 3.5 seconds. He added the sliced petals and took over the stirring as she began to prepare for the last stage of the potion pausing briefing to scan the textbook that was open in front of her. She placed two of the crystal vials in front of her and using some sea salt made a circle tightly around both of them whispering a chant. Harry moved the serum from the flame and swapped places with Hermione who started to slowly stir the serum allowing it to cool. After moving the sea salt into a bowl of water he began to wipe the salty water over the outside of the two vials as Hermione began to strain the Rose petals out of the serum, and ladled the pearly white liquid in to the two vials as Harry wrote the labels for each one. Securing each vial with a stopper they began to tidy away.

After they had finished tidying up they waited for Snape or Niarret to come and witness the testing, they did not have to wait long as both had been watching them work. As they moved over to the pair a loud BANG and puff of electric blue smoke came from the other side of the classroom. Cursing Snape left to sort out the problem.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger" Niarret nodded, "Well then lets test this out Mr Potter if you would place three drops on to Miss Granger's tongue." Hermione tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue and could not help but think how silly she must look. After filling a pipette he checked she was ready before administering the potion.

"Now then, Mr Potter and myself will take turns to ask you a couple of questions then it will be his turn to try the potion. Are you Ready? Good, Miss Granger what is your favourite colour?"

"Lilac"

It took Harry a while to decide on what to ask he did not want to the questions to be too personal. If Hermione wanted him to know something she would tell him." Which do you prefer 'Mione, gold, silver or white gold?"

"White gold"

"Was Gryffindor the only house you were considered for, and if not what other house?"

"No, I was considered for Ravenclaw"

"Erm what's your favourite gem stone?"

"Sapphires"

"Right the serum should wear off soon. Miss Granger would use administer the serum to Mr Potter"

"Sir you can call me Harry I've known you long enough" Harry sighed before copying Hermione's earlier movements, and letting the liquid slip down his throat.

"Mr... Harry what is your favourite colour?"

"I like green and red"

"Harry what is your favourite subject?"

"Defence"

"M... I have really got to get out of this habit, Harry did the sorting hat consider placing you in another house?"

"Yes."

"What was that?" Snape asked he had been overseeing Malfoy's questioning of Pansy at the next table. "What did you ask him Niarret?"

"Apparent the sorting hat considered putting Harry in another house?"

"Is this true Potter?"

"Yes it really wanted to put me in another house but I was rather adamant"

"Which House did it want to put you in? Tell me Potter"

"It wanted to put me in..." Harry trailed off

"Answer me!" Snape snapped

"It looks like you'll have to wait Sir the potion just wore off." Harry smiled. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because it is quite rare that the hat will bend to the will of the student"

"Are you sure you want to know?" At the glare he received and noticing that everyone was looking and seemed eager to know, _'why are they always so interested in my life? Oh yeah cause I'm Harry Potter' He_ walked over to Malfoy and Pansy's desk and standing behind them answered, "This could have been the 'Golden trio' as I know some refer to it" he finished off placing an arm loosely around both of the Slytherins. "That's correct I was nearly one of your Slytherins Professor" Harry answered moving back to his seat.

"Impossible" Snape spat.

"Are you sure Professor? Would you be willing to sign another bet contract?"

Snape was saved from answering by the bell that announced morning break. "Everyone get out"

With that the class emptied and for once they managed to escape potions without any homework. Though a few people questioned him whether or not he was really going to be put in Slytherin.

"Oh Harry I've had an idea for our costumes for the dance, they won't require much work either so more time to study." Hermione said as the trio walked around the lake.

"Right so what's your idea." Harry asked as the bell rang to signify the beginning of their next lessons.

"I'll tell you later I've got to get to class" Hermione shouted as she ran off to Professor Vector's classroom.


	29. Quidditch

A/N hi everyone me again finally you say. I am sorry for the huge delay in getting this up I just haven't had the time to go to the library and get it uploaded. I have already started on the next chapter and am aiming to have it up ASAP. Now I'm sure you don't want to hear well read anymore of my rambling so I'll just say thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter.

New Chapter:

Later that day Hermione explained her costume idea explaining the pro's of her choice which included, only a few simple charms needed to be cast and they would need to rent out or buy some smart clothes. Harry agreed to her idea but both were remaining tight lipped about it, even though Ron kept pestering them, as Lavender and Parvati had seen Hermione reading through magazine's specializing in make up and hair care charms.

The weeks flew by and soon it was time for the first quidditch match, which was unlike the past years Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. According to the Hufflepuff seeker, Cho was still the seeker for Ravenclaw and had been appointed the team captain and had been scheduling practices every two days. The new Gryffindor team roster was:

Seeker:Harry

Keeper:Ron

Chasers:Katie

Ginny

Dean

Beaters:Andrew

Jack

When it was time for the match to begin Hermione kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheek for good luck before running up the stairs to sit with the other Gryffindors. The first whistle blew signalling for the teams to enter the stadium.

"Captains shake hands," Madame Hooch instructed, Cho sauntered forward keeping her eyes on Harry waiting to see who the Gryffindor captain was. To her surprise Ron walked forward followed by Harry.

"We're co-captains" Ron explained. As they all shook hands though Cho seemed to hold Harry's hand longer than necessary.

Soon the game began, and Lee Jordon's (back by popular demand) unique commentary style boomed around the pitch:

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen! It's me Lee Jordon and I'm back! Thank you now as you can see with have the courageous brave Gryffindor lions against the knowledgeable ravens from Ravenclaw. As we all know those cowardly slimy snakes..."

"Jordon"

"Sorry Professor it wont happen again. Anyway as I was saying before the lovely and intelligent Professor McGonagall corrected me,"

"Flattery will get you no where Mr Jordon"

"Yes M'am, Slytherin have had to cancel their match as they need to train their new team members."

Harry drowned out the rest of the commentary and circled high above the pitch his eyes scanning back and forth for a glimpse of the elusive golden snitch. Once or twice he thought he saw it and burst off weaving his way in and out of his team-mates and cutting up the Ravenclaw team followed closely by Cho. Only to find it was a reflection of someone's watch or other jewellery. _'I must remember to ask the team to take them off in future'_

Harry was starting to get annoyed throughout the match as Cho made it obvious that her only plan was to stick as close to Harry as possible and try to get the snitch from under him.

"You shouldn't stick so close Michael won't like it" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he watched Ginny and Katie carry off a tricky manoeuvre to extend their lead 100 - 60.

"We split up" Cho shouted back, "he's going with that blonde 6th year in Hufflepuff can't remember her name"

"Sorry to hear that are you ok" Harry called as he saw the snitch floating near the Slytherin stand.

"I'm fine it was a mutual split, I've got my eye on someone else"

Slowly Harry drifted towards the Slytherin stand, _'Keep her distracted Harry'_ "Really who, anyone I know?"

"Why are you so interested?" Cho smirked

"Just making conversation, don't have to answer" he shrugged as he heard Lee announce that Dean had just scored again making it 110 - 70. With that Harry shot away towards the snitch leaving a cursing Cho as she realised what he had done.

Harry ducked, dodged, rolled and wove his way in out of the passing blurs that were the other players his eyes fixed on the walnut sized golden ball, ears straining to pick up the slightest indication of an approaching bludger. A black and yellow blur to his right told him that he had just passed the Hufflepuff stand chancing a glance behind him he saw Cho was only a few feet away laying as flat to her broom as possible trying to take advantage of the slipstream his flying was making. The snitch was merely a foot or two away, slowly he extended his arm inching closer and closer towards the snitch only to have it dart away. "Damn!"

"Now, now Harry" Cho chided him making him look back at her, that was all that was needed the snitch has disappeared from view.

"And the seekers have lost sight of the snitch, looks like Cho was using her womanly wyles to distract Potter!"

"JORDON"

"But we all know that the Ravenclaw seeker would never sink so low" he finished with a overly dramatised wink causing those near him to laugh.

The match continued in much the same way every so often one of the seekers would dart away chasing the elusive golden snitch or a reflection from someone's watch. An hour had passed and Madame hooch blew her whistle. Looking round to see what the matter was Harry saw his team mates on the ground signalling for him to join them.

"What's up?" he questioned sliding of his broom.

"Nothing. That's what" mumbled Ron, " I called a time out so we could all get a breather. Andrew, Jack keep up the good work but if you can try to take out that chaser the dark haired one. Gin, Katie and Dean carry on what your doing try to keep the quaffle away from the Ravenclaws as much as possible even if it means stuffing it up your robes. Harry please catch the snitch soon its starting to get cold out here." He finished shivering

The team flew in to the air and the match continued, glad for the break Harry seemed to have no trouble finding the snitch floating just above the Gryffindor stand not bothering to look for Cho this time he sped of after it dodging and weaving through the other fourteen flyers, bludgers and the quaffle he soon snatched the snitch out of the air and was bombarded by six happy red blurs.

A/N

There you go sorry it was so short but as I said I've already started the next chap and hopefully it will be up soon.

So what did you all think to HBP? I didn't really like it. It seemed rushed and not as well thought out as the others. Let me know

bluebell-uk

XXX

X X

X

X X

XXX


	30. After the Match

As was usual after the Gryffindor's defeat of Ravenclaw a party was promptly organised in the common room though when compared to those after beating Slytherin this was very subdued. True enough there was food, drinks music and some brave students were dancing though most like Harry chose to sit and chat with their mates.

Harry was sitting on the settee with his teammates near the common room fire talking about anything that came to mind. Hermione appeared during the ongoing debate between the team of Ron and Seamus against Dean as to which sport was more interesting, quidditch or football, carrying bottles of warm butterbeer.

"What?" Hermione asked when she saw the raised eyebrows being directed at her, "Fred and George are not the only ones with a few tricks up their sleeves." She finished passing around the frothy warm drinks and went to sit on the armchair but found that as soon as she reached it Parvati had sat down, and shot her a smile.

"Here Herms" Ron shifted to make room on the settee next to Harry.

"It's Hermione Ronnie, but thanks"

"Hermione I told you not to call me that."

"Just like I told you not to call me Herms?"

"Well yeah but… Ronnie sounds like runny which reminds me of colds, which remind me of being ill. Are you trying to say that I make you feel ill?"

The argument continued as people started to turn to watch the argument; one between Ron and Hermione was also entertaining to watch.

"Harry aren't you going to stop them" Ginny lent over and asked, "Ron won't listen to me I'm just his baby sister, but you are their best friend."

"What's the point?" he shrugged, "they'll only start up again"

"I can' t believe you just said that Ron!" Hermione said between gritted teeth

" Look at how upset their both getting Harry please stop them" Ginny pointed to a red faced Ron.

"Fine, Silencio" he sighed pulling out his wand.

It took a few minutes for Ron and Hermione to realise what had happened, turning to face Harry Ron grinned sheepishly and Hermione was furious until she saw Harry sitting there wand in hand, then her gaze turned questioning.

"I'm sorry Mione, I had to before one of you said something you'd regret. Think about it ill lift the charm in a minute." He apologised and turned to face Ron, "And you, Hermione has asked and told you enough time snot to call her 'Herms' but you still insist on it. If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoy arguing with Hermione. Well I can assure you that unlike everyone else I don't enjoy listening to it and from now on each time either of you start to argue unless for a good reason I'll silence the pair of you"

Harry left the pair to stew for a few minutes before releasing the spell; "I'm going upstairs I'll see you both tomorrow, night everyone"

"Night" the group chorused

"What about dinner Harry?"

"I'm not hungry," he answered before disappearing up the stairs, missing the sad smile Hermione sent his way.

"Well I am let's go eat" Ron smiled

"Is that all you think of Ron" Ginny smiled

"Hey I need my food, I'm…" he started to protest

"A growing boy" everyone chorused.

It was about an hour and a half later Harry was laying on his bed when he heard the dorm door open, ignoring it he continued with his defence against the dark arts homework and practised his wand movements. A few minutes later he felt his bed dip slightly, putting his wand in his book to mark the page he turned to face his guest.

"Thought you might be hungry now" Hermione said holding a tray.

"I am, thanks," he answered sitting up

"Listen Harry, about earlier I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you were right and I wanted to thank you."

"Well is it really me you should be apologising to?"

"No, well yes actually for all the arguing you've had to put up with over the past five years, but I should say sorry to Ron to."

"So do it"

"I will tomorrow, give him and me time to cool down."

"Hungry?"

"No not really" she answered as she swiped a piece of cheese flan from his plate. They continued to talk whilst Harry ate his dinner not noticing the six flesh coloured strings peeking out from under the doorframe.

They had just finished eating and Harry was looking round the room when he noticed the extendable ears under the door. Motioning for her to be quiet he pointed to the offending objects, "So Mione want to start on homework?" he asked as he tore of a piece of parchment and started to scribble a note.

"Sure what do you want to work on potions or charms."

"Charms I think, what is it we have to do" he asked passing her the note.

"One sec, I'll just check my homework planner." She started to read the note.

_Gimme a lecture on not paying attention and I'll see who it is._

"Right, Professor Flitwick has asked us to write an essay on what types of charms we find interesting, what we would like to learn and which charms we think will be essential when we become of age and live on our own. Harry are you even listening to me, honestly you don't pay attention in class and then ask me to help you and don't even listen to me, well if your serious about becoming an Auror then you'd…"

Harry smiled at her as she continued her lecture and pulled what looked to be a white pea on the end of a string out of his bag fitted with a sucker cup, attaching the cup to his eye he concentrated on making the string move across the floor, '_ingenious what those twins can come up with though the name needs work, extending eyes. A bloke could get used to these.'_

He pushed the eye under the door and looked around nodded to himself and pulled the string back in. Before he sat down on the bed and scribbled another note.

"…And that is why it is really important for you to pay attention in class Harry" Hermione finished and read the note.

_Its, ron, gin, nev, lav, dean + parvati_

"You're right, I should of listened. Sorry I was not listening a minute ago but I can 't help it since skeeter's article I've been paranoid about people listening in on conversations, such as now I feel like someone's watching me."

"Right well collorportus, there if anyone is in here they can 't get out now lets see." She began banging things around before they crept to the door.

"…Told you we shouldn't do this" Ginny started

"...But how else would we know what was happening" Lavender pouted

"Shh lets just go" Neville whispered

"Its not like they can here us in there" Ron snorted, "PGS part 2 was a failure."

After they were sure the six eavesdroppers had left Harry asked the question that they both were thinking, "What on earth is PGS"

'_I don't know but I'm going to find out'_

Hermione was a woman on a mission; she let the slip of PGS go by for a few days until one night she was sitting in the sixth year girl's dorm with Ginny Parvati and Lavender.

"And that's when I saw them" Lavender said as she leaned towards her captivated listeners, bar Hermione you was writing in her journal,

"Who" Parvati asked

"Susan Bones and that dark haired Ravenclaw seventh year that went out with Cho in our second year."

"Oh you mean thingy he was with the Hufflepuff blonde hair to here with the mole at the end of last year."

"Yep that's the one, anyway they were in a hurry to get in to the broom closet near the picture of the crazy knight"

"Sir Caddagon?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Lavender answered

"Well me and Ron were talking about PGS there the other day when he rudely interrupted us."

"R…Ron told you about PGS" Parvati squeaked.

"Of course he did, and even told me to speak to you three about part three and ask that you tell no one that I am involved for obvious reasons."

"So you want PGS to work?" Ginny asked

""Of course I do" Hermione answered hoping her friend could not tell she was lying.

"Right anyway as Ron told you PGS is about getting you and Harry together and I am so glad you want this to happen you two are just perfect for each other. All of the DA are involved in it"

"So what have you been doing so far?" Hermione was very interested in what her fellow DA students had been up to behind her back.

"Well so far we have been doing simple things like getting you two to be near each other hoping it would encourage you and him and the argument today, that was staged to get Harry to take your side and therefore prove he likes you as more than a friend. Other than that we are stuck at the moment."

"Tell you what, you show me some of your make up charms for changing hair colour and style and I'll help you with ideas which you three can take back to the meetings and claim credit for as obviously I can't attend the meeting, by the way Ron said that you'd have to fill me in on what I miss and not to even let him know that you know that I know."

"Of course I will, this is fantastic, so on to more important matters, when did you know that you liked Harry as more than a friend?" Lavender squealed.

Hello hope you liked it, I could sit here an type that I had bad delays in getting this up but you deserve the truth, I got halfway through the chapter could not think of what to write and this just came to me yesterday.

Let me know what you think of it.


	31. Girl Talk

"Well I don't know the exact time, but its been growing since our second year" Hermione answered straight away, _'since when have I been able to lie so easily'_

"Any particular thing that started it?" Lavender leaned forward on the edge of her bed, she didn't class herself as a gossip hound really, she just liked knowing everything that was happening at Hogwarts.

"Just lots of little things really," she shrugged in reply "like after Madame Pomfrey gave me the Mandrake solution she told me that he had stayed with me as long as he could, even sneaking back into the infirmary on a few occasions just to sit with me" smiling she looked around at silly grins plastered over the girl's faces.

"I remember Ron talking about that over the holiday when we were in Egypt, he kept on and on about how Harry snuck into the infirmary under his cloak to read the class chapters to you, I even heard him reading Hogwarts a History to you a few times"

"Really that's news to me" Hermione answered feeling pleased that Harry had cared enough to do that.

"Well he only read the first few pages before giving up with that book"

"How sweet was that, a twelve year old Harry knowing your favourite book and trying to read it tow you while you were petrified" Parvati sighed

"Yeah well, what else you said lots of little things." Lavender had moved to sit on the floor next to Hermione

"Just little things through out the years, the time I had Professor McGonagall take away his firebolt in case it was cursed, even though it made him and Ron angry at me. I suppose the next 'big thing' was the second part of the Tri Wizard Tournament when he helped Victor save me, before going back to help Ron and Gabrielle" Seeing the puzzled faces she explained, "Victor managed a partial transfiguration in to a shark, but when he got to me he couldn't untie the vines holding me down so Harry helped him"

"I remember that task, even after Victor had saved you, you didn't pay much attention to him when you realised that Harry was still in the Lake" Parvati said waving her wand making two bed jumped together and climbing on them, "And when he finally came up you ignored him and focused on Harry instead.

"I'm getting thirsty, back in a min," Ginny said before disappearing out of the door. When she returned a few moments later with an armful of butterbear the others had climbed on to the joint beds and looked at the bottles in her arms.

"Saved them from the party earlier." She explained as she passed the bottles round before getting comfortable on the bed. "Were where we?"

"Our fourth year" Lavender took a swig of her drink.

"Wasn't that the year you and Harry kissed?" Ginny asked smirking at Hermione.

"WHAT" Parvati coughed as her drink went down the wrong hole.

"Honestly Ginny you make it sound as if we snogged each other senseless, nice thought though. I gave Harry a Peck on the Cheek at the train station when we said goodbye, the same sort of kiss of friendship I gave Ron at the beginning of his first match last year."

"So back on subject, you've told us about second, third, and fourth year anything last year?"

"Erm," _'I can't tell them about Harry protecting me from Grawp or about that time in Sirius' house in buckbeak's room' _"Fifth year, when he agreed to meet me at the Three Broomsticks without hesitation, even though he was meant to be on a date with Cho."

"Wasn't that on Valentine's Day"

"Yes it was, he went on his date with Cho to Puddifoots, then met me at the Three Broomsticks to talk with Rita Skeeter even though he did not know that is what it was for."

"Still he cut short a Valentines date with Cho, just because you asked him to."

"Anything happen in first year?"

"Troll" Hermione and Ginny said at the same time

"You mean the Halloween Feast interrupting Troll"

"Yep that's the one, Harry found out I was not in the great hall when the announcement was made and came looking for with dragging Ron along with him. They unfortunately locked the troll in the bathroom where I was hiding before they had to come in and help me, they chucked things at it before Harry jumped on to it's back and rammed his wand up its nose while Ron case Wingardium to knock it out with its own club. I suppose you want to know if anything has happened so far this year as well then?" After receiving nods of confirmation she explained about all the little things he had done this year.

"Any way I think it's time for you lot to show me some of those spells."

"I have a better idea," Lavender smirked, "One word…"

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Hermione muttered

"Makeover" Squealed Lavender and Parvati

So it began the four girls talking about what they could do to help PGS and Hermione's makeover, which included spells, charms potions and muggle techniques.

Meanwhile Harry was on his way to being once again beaten by Ron at Wizard Chess.

"Ron ever think that if you taught me how to play I might be a better opponent for you."

"Yeah but they say practice makes perfect, tell you what you play Neville and I'll give pointers to both of you"

"Sure, I'll just reset the board" Harry said waving Neville to take a seat.

"Right lesson one your equipment, this is the pawn it can move …" So began the first of what Harry was starting to fear would be many Chess lessons."

"Wow, it looks great, thanks you three, you have just made my job a lot easier, now if only I could get rid of this scar it would be perfect."

"Scar? What scar" Lavender asked

"Well you know six of us went to the Ministry at the end of last year. One of the deatheaters, Antoin Dolhov cast some purple spell at me, and I have a scar from it"

"Can we see it? I might be able to help" Parvati asked.

"Fine but know one else knows about this" Hermione warned as she stripped to her underwear displaying the ten inch scar that ran from her right shoulder down towards her left hip. "If he'd spelled this the other way I wouldn't of survived or if I did would have had to be wheel chair bound."

Parvati and Lavender both tried out a few spells to try and cover up the scar, but none of them worked.

"I'm sorry but none of the spells are working it looks like we'll have to do this the muggle way at first at least." Lavender answered before digging in her make up bag and pulling out three different creams and sponges to match. "First we'll clean the area like this you need to make sure it is fully dry, then we blend these two creams together to get a colour as near to your skin tone as possible. Then we blend the mix on to your skin in small movements. Now I am going to have to let you do the next bit under your bra, then you need to cast a drying and protection charm go on" she finished pushing Hermione in to the bathroom.

When she came out ten minutes later you could not see where the scar or the make up was. "Ahh the miracle of muggle make up. Now that you don't have to worry about that scar we can look at different tops for you to wear instead of these monstrosities that cover everything and leave it all to the imagination."

So they carried on with the makeover looking through all of Hermione's clothes, which lead to a rather awkward discussion about why she of all people had a an old skirt that would only just reach over half way down her thighs, (it was one of her mum's when she was younger) and why she had never worn it.

As the night drew to an end and several bottles of butterbeer later, they collapsed on the bed.

"I don't know why we haven't done this before, its great being able to just relax with the girls, I can't really talk to Harry and Ron about this stuff.

"Well why don't we make this a regular thing say every month?" Lavender suggested.

"Ok but it's one of you next time." Hermione smiled a swish of her wand and the room was back to normal

"Night girls" Ginny said as she went back to her own dorm

Night Gin, night everyone" they chorused back

"Harry won't know what's hit him tomorrow. You have got to let us help you get ready tomorrow," Parvati said as she turned of the light

"Ok"

In the boys dorm Harry felt a shiver go up his spine.

Author note:

I am really sorry about the delay in posting this; my sister has been in and out of hospital so I haven't been able to get to the library to post it. Hope you like it and I promise to try and get the next chapter up a lot quicker hopefully before September but I wouldn't hold your breath.

If you have read this please can you leave a review even if it's just one word, I'd like to know what you think about it

TTFN Bluebell-uk


End file.
